Try and Stop Me!
by salt'and'pepper'pig
Summary: Jaime Wilson is an ordinary girl who just so happens to meet the Doctor in St Hopes before Martha. What if the Doctor had two companions instead of one? Rated T for language
1. Wilson, Smith and Jones

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC.**

**Summary: Jaime Wilson is an ordinary girl who just so happens to meet the Doctor in St Hopes before Martha. What if the Doctor had two companions instead of one?**

New Patients' Information Sheet

**Name [First]:** Jaime **[Middle]: **Jane ** [Last]: ** Wilson

**D.O.B: **6**/**05**/**1984

**Age: **23

**Sex [M/F]: **F **Marital Status [M/S/D/W]: **S

**Reason for Admission: **Recast for Broken Arm

Jaime dropped the patients' form with a sigh; she had been stuck in St. Hopes now for three days and NOTHING interesting had happened AT ALL. Three days. She was bored stiff and had only the other patients (who weren't interested) and the staff to talk to. She got on well the Martha Jones, one of the medical students, and the receptionist, Steph, but other than that no-one paid much attention to her – to them she was just an immature twenty-three year-old girl who broke her arm after falling off the climbing frame to try and prove to her friends she could still climb it as easy as she could when she was eight.

She swung her legs off the hospital bed and – dressed in skinny jeans, an Elmo t-shirt and rainbow socks – made her way down to the reception to see if any new patients had signed in for her to talk to. She fiddled with the blue cast on her arm as she dodged patients and doctors alike, she wasn't supposed to leave her room after all. Skipping up to the desk, Jaime put on what she thought was her most innocent smile.

"Steeeppphhh," She sang, "Have the-"

Steph laughed and shook her head, making Jaime pout.

"No Jaime. However there does seem to be a gentleman in the 'line' you have formed."

"Oh right. Gotcha," She winked, clapped her hands together and spun around, "So… Watcha in for? Broken arm? Broken leg? Ooo, what about Tuberous Sclerosis?" She blinked. "Sorry, no idea where that came from." Steph slapped her arm. "Oh, sorry… yeah. Steph take it away."

"Sir, how can I help you?" He seemed to stumble on this himself, as if trying to come up with something.

"Oh… You see… I have pains…" He paused, "Severe stomach pains." Jaime snorted.

"Acute intermittent porphyria then…" She muttered. The man looked at her with an amused smile.

"Ahh, I hope it won't come to that."

Steph sighed, "Mr Smith why don't you let Jaime here take you to the men's ward and I'll have a doctor come and see you later." Mr Smith offered his arm to Jaime and smiled,

"Shall we?" She took his arm and led the way.

"Mr Smith, follow me."

DwDwDwDw

As they passed through the busy medical halls, Mr Smith tried to strike up a conversation,

"So… Jaime," He lowered his voice, "What's been going on around here." Jaime rolled her eyes and put on a snotty voice.

"Weeeell Mr Smith, Carys on the six floor is having an affair with Marcus from fourth EVEN though Marcus is married to Kelly from the shop… This place is just buzzing with activity!" She looked at him curiously, "Mr Smith why are you here really?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… you came in like you were unsure of yourself, and your 'stomach pains' were obviously made up on the spot, not to mention the fact you look around like you're suspicious of almost everyone and now you're looking at me like I'm an advert for a sale on suits or hair gel!"

"Jaime you are brilliant!" He gave her a manic grin, "Anyone else would have thought 'nah, leave him be he's a bit crazy' but YOU! Brilliant."

"So you're not here for cramps?" Before he could answer he was whisked away from her by a doctor to be assigned a bed and get changed.

Five minutes later the doctor emerged gesturing her to sit next to the bed where a Mr Smith, now clad in stripy hospital pyjamas was lying. He gave her a lopsided grin and nodded towards the chair next to him.

"Now I," He said, "Have been specifically ordered to stay in this bed and not to move…"

"Oh dear, poor Mr Smith, I guess I'll have to keep you company."

"If you are then I would rather you didn't call me Mr Smith."

Jaime was confused, "Why is it not you real name?" She joked.

"Weeeell…" Jaime's jaw dropped.

"You lied to a hospital!" She hissed, "What is your real name?"

"The Doctor."

"Oh alright then." She had heard stranger names.

"Just the- wait what? No 'Doctor what' or 'the Doctor?'?" She shook her head slightly and laughed,

"I knew someone who went by the name of Dopey; I think I can handle 'The Doctor'."

He smiled at her, "Oh I think I like you Jaime."

"Hope that's not harassment." She winked. "So why 'The Doctor', where are you from?"

"Far far away." He had a sad look on his face.

"Ooh very alien," His eyes widened slightly before returning to normal, but not before Jaime caught it, "Oh you are kidding me! Seriously?"

The Doctor looked at her a smiled ever so slightly. "Enough about me. Who exactly is Jaime?"

She smiled, "Oh y'know, just normal. Born in London, parents died in car crash just after I was born, normal school, normal care home etcetera…"

The Doctor scoffed, "What? No boyfriend? Adventures of your own? Work?"

"Nope. No boyfriend; never could do commitment. More of a many man girl." She winked, "Had plenty of jobs but they all got boring after a while. I was a receptionist. Cleaner. Shopkeeper. Barman. I think I even worked in a yoghurt factory once?"

"But did you never want to _be _something?" She smiled wistfully.

"I actually wanted to be an astronomer, scouring the galaxies…" She shook her head, "But then my teacher told me that I didn't have enough patience to do it, which is completely true!"

DwDwDwDw

From that afternoon, and the part of the evening that Jaime could escape her ward, the Doctor and her had the beginnings of a strong friendship, swapping stories of crazy things (The Doctor's) and normal everyday things that the Doctor was interested in. The next morning, Jaime changed into her Star Wars novelty t-shirt and skipped down to the men's ward to visit the doctor pausing for a second to greet Martha in the Student's locker rooms. The Doctor was patiently sitting up in his bed, casually observing the patients around him. He saw her and smiled,

"Miss Wilson, fancy meeting you here!" Jaime grinned.

"I know such a coincidence!" She sat next to him and made herself comfortable, putting her legs up against his. "Med Students have just arrived, should be a good show, have they 'inspected' you yet." He shook his head, "Ha! I'm gonna stay to watch this, should definitely be good with you, TimeBoy."

"Oi! It's _Mr_ TimeBoy to you youngins." He winked. Jaime was about to retort when Mr Stoker entered the ward so she settled with a nudge and a nod in his direction.

"Ah… Miss Wilson, what are you doing here?" Jaime grinned,

"Oh you know me Stokey, just looking for some company." She winked at Morgenstern, who blushed slightly.

"Right… Um… Now then, Mr Smith, a very good morning, and how are you today?"

The Doctor made a face, "Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, y'know. Blehhh."

Mr Stoker turned to the medical students, "John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains - Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

Martha gave a small smile to Jaime before turning her attention to the Doctor, looking a tiny bit puzzled, "Well it wasn't very clever running round outside, was it?"

It was the Doctor's turn to look puzzled, "Sorry?"

Jaime was enjoying this.

"On Chancellor Street, this morning. You came up to me and took your tie off."

"Really? What did I do that for?"

"I don't know, you just did."

"Not me, I was here, I was in bed, and you can ask Jaime here."

Jaime smirked, "All morning, couldn't get rid of him." The Doctor looked mock-offended.

"That's weird, 'cause it looked like you, have you got a brother?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Nope, not any more. Just me!"

Mr Stoker just looked on bored, "As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones..?" That pulled Martha out of her state of confusion as she took out a stethoscope and placed it against the Doctor's chest, as Jaime watched on enjoying this bit. She obviously heard something strange (the Doctor had told her he had two hearts but she couldn't just grab a stethoscope to check) and looked at the Doctor with a small frown in her face, he just grinned. She placed the stethoscope on his right side and looked up astonished, getting the smallest wink from the Doctor in return.

"I weep for future generations, but are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" Stoker asked with an unimpressed voice, making Jaime want to smack him.

"Um, I don't know. Stomach cramps..?" Martha replied, looking a bit dazed.

"That's a symptom, not a diagnosis, and you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart-" As Mr Stoker picked up the patient's chart, he received an electric shock causing him to drop it on the bed, "Ouch!"

Martha nodded, "That happened to me this morning."

"I had the same off the door handle." That was Morgenstern.

"And me, in the lift." The Julia girl.

Mr Stoker just waved them off, "Only to be expected, there's a thunderstorm moving in, lightning being a form of static electricity, as first proven by, anyone?"

The Doctor, quick as a shot, spoke up, "Benjamin Franklin."

"Correct." Mr Stoker replied, but the Doctor wasn't finished,

"My mate Ben! That was a day and a half; I got rope burns off that kite. And then I got soaked!"

Mr Stoker just looked confused, "…Yes… Quite"

"And then, I got electrocuted!" Jaime hit his arm and made a face that clearly said 'Shut up you're acting odd.' Mr Stoker wrapped things up,

"Moving on." And lead the students away, not before Jaime heard him mutter, "I think, a visit from Psychiatric…"

DwDwDwDw

"Doctor…" Jaime started, looking outside the ward windows, "Have you seen the rain? It looks as though it's right above us… only us!"

The Doctor got up quickly and ran to the window, "Jaime, I'll be back in a sec." With that he raced down the corridor to God-knows where. Jaime continued looking out the window when suddenly the whole floor started shaking, lamps fell off tables, people were grabbing onto handles for support and Jaime faintly recalled screams, then nothing. As quickly as the 'earthquake' began, it had ended. Looking out the window, she saw a landscape of white-grey rocks. It was night-time, how could it be night if it was just lunchtime. Jaime shook her head, _**no**_she thought _**that orb in the sky… it's EARTH! We're on… no we can't be… we're on the moon!**_ Screams began echoing off the walls and before Jaime realized, the Doctor had entered the room and ducked behind the curtains near his bed. Martha and the Julia girl entered shortly after, Martha seemed quite calm whereas her friend was a quivering mess.

"All right, now everyone, back to bed, we've got an emergency, but we'll sort it out, don't worry-" Martha made her way over to the window and looked out for the first time, "It's real, it's really... real. Hold on-" She looked at Jaime, who gave her an encouraging nod before reaching to open the windows, Julia grabbed her hand.

"Don't! We'll lose all the air!" Jaime rolled her eyes.

"They're not exactly airtight. If the air was gonna get sucked out, it would've happened straight away-" She let Martha take over,

"Exactly! But it didn't, so how come?" Suddenly, the bed curtains were pulled back revealing a fully dressed Doctor with a big grin on his face,

"Very good point you two! Brilliant, in fact, what was your name?" Jaime went over and whispered to him, "Martha."

"And it was Jones, wasn't it? Right then, Martha Jones, question is: how are we still breathing?" Julia burst into tears,

"We can't be." The Doctor looked at her sharply,

"But obviously, we are, so don't waste my time - Martha, what have we got, is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or..?" Martha nodded, "By the patients' lounge, yeah."

He grinned, "Fancy going out?" Martha nodded,

"Okay."

"We might die."

"We might not."

"Good come on-" He pointed at Julia. "Not her she'll only slow us down. Jaime," He held his hand out and beamed, "You coming?"

Jaime matched his grin, "Try a stop me." With that they both ran out, aware that Martha was following them only seconds behind.

They rushed through corridors of screaming people, crying patients and general panic as they start searching for the patients lounge. They came by a set of French doors, the Doctor tested the handle before pushing the doors open. The trio took in a deep breath, no outrush of air, nothing. Martha stepped forward, "How does it work?"

Jaime grimaced, "Just be grateful it does I guess."

Martha smiled sadly, "I've got a party tonight. My brother's twenty first. Oh, my mother's gonna be..." She paused, as if she was going to cry, but stopped herself. Jaime grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"You okay?" She asked gently.

"Yeah." The Doctor stood next to her,

"Either of you want to go back inside?"

Jaime snorted, "And miss any of this? I don't think so TimeBoy!"

"No way. Cos... I mean, we could die, any minute, but all the same... It's beautiful. I mean, how many people want to go to the moon? And here we are" Martha smiled.

The Doctor chuckled, "Standing in the Earthlight."

The trio stood there, basking in the comfortable silence before, "What do you think happened?"

The Doctor looked at Martha pointedly, "What do _you_ think happened?"

"Extra-terrestrial. Got to be. I dunno, few years ago, that would've sounded mad, but these days... that spaceship flying into Big Ben. Christmas. And those Cybermen things, that battle in the sky... I had a cousin, Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. Never came home." Jaime took a look at the Doctor, knowing the story.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

"I was there, in the battle, it was…"

Martha put on a brave face and with a comforting voice said, "I promise you, Mr Smith, we'll find a way out. If we can travel to the Moon, then we can travel back, there's got to be a way." Jaime and the Doctor shared an awkward glance.

"It's not Smith. That's not my real name."

Martha looked confused, "So, who are you then? What about you Jaime, tell me Wilson is your real name…" Jaime nodded the affirmative.

The Doctor answered, "I'm the Doctor."

Jaime giggled, "Never a straight forward answer is it with you?"

Martha looked on wistfully, "Me too if I ever pass my exams. What is it then, _Dr_ Smith?"

"No. Just the Doctor." He replied, absent mindedly.

"What people just call you The Doctor?" Martha stated in disbelief.

"I do." Jaime piped up. Martha faced Jaime, "So how do you know him?"

"Just met him really, yesterday when he came in. Asked me to call him the Doctor so I did." She shrugged her shoulders. Martha just huffed, "Well I'm not. Far as I'm concerned you got to earn that title…" The Doctor crouched to the floor, and picked up a pebble. Jaime copied, understanding what he was doing.

"I'd better make a start then, let's have a look, there must be some sort of..." He and Jaime threw the pebbles, but they seemed to bounce off an invisible shield.

"Forcefield?" Jaime breathed, she noticed the Doctor nodding out of the corner of her eye.

"Yep, keeping the air in." Martha shook her head,

"But if that's... say, it's like a bubble, sealing us in. That means, this is all the air we've got. What happens when it runs out?"

The Doctor turned to Martha, "How many people in this hospital?"

She scrunched her face in thought, "Um… about a thousand?"

Jaime gasped, "A thousand people suffocating!"

Martha was shocked, "Why would anyone do that?"

A loud rumbling noise cut off their conversation, as three cylinder shaped ships came into view landing on the moon's surface. The Doctor frowned and looked at the girls, "Ask them yourself… Head's up!" With that, the cylinders (which were the size of buildings) opened up at the bottom like a hatch and hundreds of figures headed out towards the hospital.

Jaime grinned and grabbed the Doctor's arm, "Aliens! Real proper aliens! Oh I could bloody kiss you!" Her smile faltered when she saw the Doctor's face, "What's wrong?"

"Judoon."

DwDwDwDw

The Doctor, Jaime and Martha were crouched down next to some plants watching as rhino-headed soldiers shone a blue light in patients' and doctors' eyes and wrote an 'X' on their hand. Jaime nudged the Doctor and pointed to a shop, sharing his love of them,

"Look down there. You got a little shop, we like little shops don't we Jaime?" He grinned.

"Never mind that, what are _Judoon_?" Jaime smiled innocently and pointed at the rhinos.

The Doctor tried to come up with a good word, "They're like police. Well, police-for-hire. Well more like interplanetary…"

"Thugs?" Jaime supplied, the Doctor nodded, " Why did they bring us to the moon?"

"Neutral territory. According to Galactic Law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth. So they isolated us. That rain, and the lightning, that was them, using an H2O Scoop." He rambled.

"What are you on about, Galactic Law? Where d'you get that from?" Martha asked, but the Doctor had left into the corridor followed quickly by Jaime, she caught up with them and asked, "If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the Moon or something?"

Jaime laughed, "They bought us here though."

The Doctor grinned, "But I like the idea though! Good thinking. Wish it was that simple. If they're making a catalogue, that means they're after something non-Human. Which is very bad news for me." Martha looked bemused.

"Why?" Jaime and the Doctor just looked at her. "No! Oh you have got to be kidding… don't be ridiculous… stop looking at me like that!"

"Come on then" And they ran.

DwDwDwDw

They ran past doctors, jumped over patients huddled on the floor until they got to level six, where the Nurses' station was. It was a wide open space with a computer on a big desk, the Doctor sat at the desk and got out his screwdriver and bean pointing it at the computer. A buzzing noise erupted from it and a blue light burst from its' tip. Martha entered the room and informed them that,

"They've just reach the third floor. What is that _thing_?"

The Doctor looked at her as if she was mad, "Sonic screwdriver."

"Well if you're not gonna answer me properly."

He shot her an incredulous look, "No! It really is! It's a screwdriver! That's sonic! Look!" He clicked it a few times as an example.

"What else have you got? A laser spanner?" Martha scoffed.

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst-"

"Cheeky woman." Jaime muttered, giggling at the Doctor amused face and Martha's confused one. The Doctor started hitting the computer, shouting at it,

"What's wrong with this computer? The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon Platoon, upon the Moon. Cos, I was just travelling past, I swear, I was just wandering, I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't. But then But I noticed plasma coils around the Hospital - like, that lightning, that's a plasma coil, it's been building up for two days now – so I checked in, met Jaime, I thought something was going on inside. Turns out, the plasma coils were the Judoon, up above." He scratched his chin.

"So what are they looking for?" Jaime asked.

"Something that looks human but isn't." He replied.

"Like you then." Martha added. He nodded. "Couldn't they have a photo?"

"Like me but not me. And it could be a shape-shifter." He admitted.

"But couldn't we just leave it to the Judoon to find it?" Suggested Jaime.

"If they declare the Hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive... They'll sentence it to execution. But if I can find this thing first..." He groaned, "Oh d'you see? They're thick, Judoon are thick, they're so completely thick, and they've wiped the records! That's clever! " Jaime pulled up a chair next to the Doctor and looked up at him, "So what are we looking for?"

"Oh I don't know, say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms."

"Hmm… Maybe there's a back-up?" Tried Jaime. The Doctor shrugged and got out the screwdriver. Martha looked thoughtful before she ran off, calling over her shoulder,

"You two keep working, I'll go and ask Mr Stoker, he might know-"

DwDwDwDw

"That's it! Back-up restored!" Exclaimed Jaime, and high-fived the Doctor. She grabbed his hand and they went in search of Martha, but not before she picked up a black marker just in case. They began walking casually down the corridor when Martha ran up to them,

"I've found her!" The Doctor looked confused.

"What?" He asked, but Mr Stoker's office door slammed open and a man dressed in full motorbike gear ran out, "On second thoughts… RUN!"

The trio sprinted through the corridors and leapt over the same patients as before, raced down the stairwell with the biker hot on their heels. Just as they were about to run down more stairs they heard the now familiar Judoon foot soldiers coming up the stairs. They froze. Jaime took charge and dragged the Doctor and Martha through the floor five doors. Long, endless corridors, as long as filled Jaime's sight this floor wasn't a ward floor, all she knew was that it was deserted, empty and echoing. They all ran, ran like you would in a nightmare.

Jaime could her the biker catching up to them, could almost imagine his hands reaching around her neck as he- She was cut short by the Doctor reaching for her hand and dragging Martha and herself in a room. He pushed them toward the sealed off area and shouted,

"When I say NOW press the button-"

"Which button?" Sputtered Martha.

"Find out!"

Martha hurried over to the manual while Jaime watched the Doctor shove his sonic screwdriver in a moveable camera and aim it at the door, which was repetitively getting slammed into by the biker. BANG! The door is blown of its' hinges and the biker stood there. The Doctor nodded at Jaime,

"NOW!"

Martha screamed in confusion while Jaime rolled her eyes and pressed the big button on the control panel. Suddenly, the room is filled with light as the Doctor 'shoots' the biker, which topples over – lifeless. It stopped in seconds.

"What did you do?" Martha gaped. Jaime chuckled,

"I think he increased the radiation by a hell of a lot," She stepped out and nudged the body with her foot, "Killed him dead."

"But won't that kill you?" Martha asked, the Doctor shook his head.

"Naah, it's only Röntgen radiation, we used to play with Röntgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you to come out, I've absorbed it all."

Martha and Jaime watched as the Doctor began to twitch and shudder, hopping on one foot and shaking it. Jaime couldn't help but comment, "Nice dance moves you got there, Doctor!"

"Very funny...all I need to do is expel it, if I concentrate and shift the radiation out of my body and into one spot - say, my left shoe-" He started to violently shake it, "Ooh! Ah! There we go, easy does it! Out, out, out, ooh, itches, itches, ow, ouch, hold on-" He pulled off his converse and shoved it into the yellow bin-liner. Martha shook her head in disbelief.

"You're mad!" She stated at the same time Jaime laughed, "You're brilliant!"

"Martha's right though, I look daft with one shoe on," He whipped the right converse off and dropped it in the bin liner. He grinned and wiggled his toes, "Barefoot on the moon."

"So what is that thing?" She nodded to the biker, "Where's he from, the planet Zovirax?"

The Doctor knelt down to its level, "Just a Slab, they're called Slabs. Basic slave drones, d'you see" He squeezed its arm. "Solid leather, all the way through. Someone's got one hell of a fetish." He stood up and walked over to the machine and pulls out his sonic, now broken and fizzled.

"But that woman, Miss Finnegan, it was working for her." Martha explained, but the Doctor kept looking at his screwdriver.

"My sonic screwdriver."

"She was one of the patients, but… Mr Stoker oh my god she killed him!"

"It burnt out my sonic screwdriver." Jaime slapped her hand on her forehead, he wasn't listening to Martha.

"She had this straw like some sort of vampire-"

"I loved my sonic screwdriver!"

"DOCTOR!" Martha shouts.

"Sorry." He acknowledged, throwing his screwdriver behind him, "You called me Doctor."

Martha threw her hands up in frustration, "Anyway! Miss Finnegan is the alien, she was drinking Mr Stoker's blood."

"Funny time to be taking a snack…" Jaime joked.

"You'd think she'd be hiding, unless... No! Yes! That's it! Wait a minute... Yes! Shape-changer, internal shape-changer! She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it-" The Doctor rambled, "if she can assimilate Mr Stoker's blood, she can mimic the biology. She'll register as Human! We've got to find her and show the Judoon."

They ran.

DwDwDwDw

Jaime had just enough time to drag the Doctor and Martha behind a water cooler, out of the sight of another Slab. The Doctor said in a hushed voice,

"That's the thing about Slabs, they always travel in pairs."

"What about you?" Marta questioned.

"What about me?"

"Haven't you got back-up? You must have a partner or something."

"Humans!" Jaime stuck her tongue out at him, "We're stuck on the Moon, running out of air, with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, and you're asking personal questions - come on –"

The Doctor rose cautiously and as they took a step out of their hiding place his face was masked in a blue light that was screeching. A Judoon's face entered Jaime's view.

"Non-Human." It grunted.

"And again." Jaime muttered as the Doctor grabbed Martha and herself and set off down the corridor. They just missed the beams of red as they sailed over their heads, hitting the corridor walls instead. They ran desperately up the stairs to floor six, slammed the door and locked it tight before they stopped at a corridor full of people leaning against the walls clinging to oxygen tanks.

"They've done this floor, come on." They continued to run before Martha stopped and knelt by Julia,

"How much oxygen is there?" Julia shook her head sadly,

"Not enough for all these people."

The Doctor touched Martha's shoulder, "What about you?"

Martha smiled, "Running on adrenalin."

The Doctor looked at Jaime who nodded in agreement, "But what about the Judoon?" She asked.

"Great big lung reserves, it's not gonna slow them down, where's Mr Stoker's office?" Martha got up and pointed down the corridor, "This way."

They arrived at Mr Stoker's office to find his lifeless body, but no sign of Miss Finnegan.

"She's gone…She was here!" Jaime also noticed a tiny circle near his collar where she had drank from. The Doctor looked at the body, "Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right. She's a Plasmavore."

Martha frowned, "But what's she doing on Earth?"

The Doctor sighed, "Hiding, on the run, like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. But what's she doing now? She's still not safe, the Judoon could execute us all. Come on-" They started running again and Jaime vaguely recalled Martha turning to close Stoker's eyes. The Doctor began to think aloud while running, "Think think think, if I was a wanted Plasmavore, surrounded by police, what would I do?" He looked around, "Uh oh..." He pointed toward the sign saying MRI DEPT. and ran a hand through his hair, "She's as clever as me… Weeeell almost."

A CRASH from around the corner at the end of the hall ruins the moment, all the trio heard was the squad of Judoons shouting about, "Find the non-human! Execute."

The Doctor turned to Martha, "I need time, stay here, and you've got to hold them up."

"How do I do that?"

"Just, forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives. And it means nothing, honestly, nothing." With that he kissed her. Solidly. Jaime was sure it was for a good five seconds. He runs off but Jaime catches up to him. She grabbed his hand, whipped out the pen from the Nurses' Station and drew a thick 'X' on his hand as well as hers.

"More authentic, innit?" She shrugged and winked before she ran back to Martha. The Judoon had just stepped up to Martha and she tried to explain,

"Now listen, I know who you're looking for, and she's this woman, she calls herself Florence-" The Judoon just stuck the blue light in her face as it whizzed and whirred for a few minutes.

"Human." He grunted but then paused. "Wait, partial non-human! Non-human element confirmed! Authorise full scan!" He shoved Martha against the wall, ignoring Jaime's protest and demanded, "What are you? _What are you?_" The rest of the squad lowered the scanners and the chief concluded, "Confirm: Human. Traces of facial contact with Non-Human." He turned to the other Judoon, "Continue the search!" He hand Martha a card, "You will need this."

"What is it?"

Jaime laughed, "I think its compensation!" The Judoon walked off but they were straight behind them. Jaime saw Martha stop for a second panting slightly before standing straight and carrying on. They entered the MRI room just in time to see the Doctor fall to the ground – dead. Jaime rushed forward and knelt by his side, cradling his head in her arms.

Miss Finnegan put on her mask of 'worry', "Now see what you've done? This poor man just died of fright!"

"Scan him." The Captain ordered. The Judoon did as they were told. "Confirmation: Deceased."

Martha tried to get through but the Judoons stopped her. "Case closed."

Martha now hysterical started shouting, "But it was her! She killed him! She did it, she murdered him! She's not human!"

Miss Finnegan gave a sickly sweet smile, held up her 'X' covered hand and said, "Oh but I am! I've been catalogued." Jaime shook her head and looked up at Miss Finnegan, a grin slowly forming,

"You assimilated him! You drank his blood! The Doctor's blood, Martha!" She looked pointedly at the scanner in one of the Judoon's holsters. She grabbed it and pointed it at Miss Finnegan,

"Non-Human."

"What?" Miss Finnegan shrieked.

"Confirm analysis." All the Judoon's raised their scanners, while Miss Finnegan began to panic and tried to worm her way out of it.

"But - that's a mistake, it's got to be, I'm Human, I'm as human as they come –" The Judoon weren't listening, instead the scan was finished and the Captain began to speak,

"Confirm: Plasmavore! Charged with the crime of murdering the Child Princess of Padrivole Regency Nine-"

Miss Finnegan changed her tactics and snarled, "She deserved it! Those pink cheeks and blonde curls, and that simpering voice, oh, she was begging to be bitten by a Plasmavore!"

The Chief narrowed his eyes, "So you confess?"

Miss Finnegan cackled, "Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab stop them!"

The Slab stepped forward but was shot by one of the Judoons' red beams, causing him to turn to ash right in front of their very eyes. Miss Finnegan ran into the safe cut off section and start playing with the controls but the Chief raised his gun, "Verdict: guilty. Sentence: execution!" All the Judoon stomped into a line and raised their guns, just as Miss Finnegan connected to plugs together.

"Enjoy your victory, Judoon. Cos you're going to burn with me! Burn in Hell." Suddenly the Judoons fired, their red beams leave a gaping hole in the window which melted like wax and hit Miss Finnegan in mid-scream. The Judoons lowered their guns, case closed. Martha ran forward and sat next to Jaime who was quietly asking the Doctor to wake up. A bolt of lightning went through the MRI tunnel, which was crackling furiously, Jaime looked at it and turned to the Judoons,

"What did she mean, burn with me? The scanner shouldn't be doing that, she's done something-" She spluttered, lack of air catching up with her. Martha was in the same condition. The Judoon Chief raised his scanner and pointed it at the machine, he looked at it and grunted, "Scans detect lethal acceleration of mono-magnetic pulse."

Jaime looked at him and shouted, "Well do something! Stop it!"

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate." Martha was shocked,

"What? But you can't just leave it! What's it gonna do?" The Chief ignored her and spoke into his communicator, "All Judoons evacuate." and left the room. Jaime screamed after him,

"That thing's going to explode and it's all your fault!" Jaime stood up, careful laying the Doctor's head on the ground and made her way over to the machine's control panel, "Martha, please… help him." Martha got down on her knees and started to perform CPR, she muttered,

"C'mon, c'mon…" Jaime turned back to her, coughing,

"Two hearts…" Martha nodded and began working on both hearts, Jaime turned back to the plugs, two reds, or two blues. Life or Death. She heard the Doctor spluttering and grinned with relief before she took a deep breath _**come on magnetics A-Level**_and pulled apart the two red cables. The Doctor came up behind her, worry etched on his face but then he noticed the machine had stop crackling and hugged Jaime in relief. She was still a bit wobbly on her feet and was slowly running out of air, the Doctor picked up Martha and they made their way down the hallway just as Jaime collapsed, the Doctor looked back at her, silently telling her he'd be back for her.

DwDwDwDw

When Jaime woke up she was wrapped in a shiny silver blanket with a doctor standing over her, he held a gas mask to her face. She pulled it off and turned to look for the Doctor, just in time to see him give her a nod and walk back into his blue box. Jaime sighed, before turning around and finding Martha in the crowd with a girl who must have been her sister, "Martha!" She tried to shouted but came out as more of a croak. She steadily made her way over just in time to catch the ending of her sister's ramble,

"-It's on the news and everything, he was crying, oh my God, I've been a mess, but what happened, I mean what really happened, where were you?" Martha turned around and spotted Jaime,

"Jaime! Are you alright? Last thing they told me was that you collapsed near the MRI room!" Jaime grinned,

"Martha I'm always okay, today I saved the world!" Martha rolled her eyes,

"Modest aren't you?" They giggled, her sister nudged her, "Oh yeah, this is my sister Tish, Tish this is Jaime, she was a patient and helped me." Jaime waved at Tish, "So what you gonna do now Jaime?"

Jaime shrugged, "Dunno… just go home I guess, try not to forget anything. You?" Martha grinned,

"Actually it's my brothers party tonight, I'm gonna be stuck in the middle of all the arguments, do you wanna come?" Jaime beamed,

"Alright, why not?"

Martha smiled and handed her a piece of paper, "Great, come to mine and 7:30 and we can head on from there!"

DwDwDwDw

Jaime got to Martha's at 7:30 on the dot and waited outside for her. She was wearing skinny black jeans and a brilliant blue halter neck under her leather jacket (which she only had one arm inside since she couldn't fit her cast in) she wore black platform heels that made her good 10cm taller, which was good because she 5 foot 4 and a bit. Martha came down after only two minutes of waiting wearing blue flare jeans, a purple top and a red leather jacket over it; she also wore little black heels. The girls made their way over to the pub were the birthday was, Jaime muttered to Martha before they went in,

"Say, has your brother got a girlfriend?" Martha laughed.

"Yes Jaime! You're awful! I swear you have to flirt with every man you meet!" Jaime shrugged.

"It's a talent."

DwDwDwDw

"I am not staying here to be insulted!"

Jaime laughed to herself as she watched Martha's dad's orange girlfriend storm out of the party, discretely giving Tish a high-five. Clive, Martha's dad, followed after her along with the rest of the family including Jaime. Clive was trying to fix the problem, u it wasn't going well,

"She didn't mean it sweetheart; she was just saying you look healthy-"

Jaime stopped listening when she noticed the Doctor leaning against the alleyway wall, she ran up to him and hugged him tight, not letting go. She looked up at him,

"Well hello sir!" They grinned at each other. "I do believe you owe me a trip, TimeBoy!"

He laughed, "You're not gonna leave me alone are you?" She shook her head, "Although if you get a trip I do believe a Miss Jones should to!"

Jaime grinned and untangled herself from his arms and turned around waiting for Martha to notice them. It took some more fighting, yelling and screeching (mainly from Annalise) before half the family disappeared back inside and half the family left, leaving Martha standing on her own. She noticed Jaime was missing and spun around, a look of recognition in her eyes when she saw the Doctor. The Doctor and Jaime walked back into the alleyway, Martha following quickly behind. Jaime stood in front of the blue box and waited for Martha to join her seconds later. She paused,

"I went to the moon today." The Doctor smiled slightly,

"Bit more peaceful than down here."

"You never even told me who you are."

The Doctor nodded, "The Doctor."

Martha shook her head, "Yeah but what sort of species? Not every day I get to say that."

Jaime nudged Martha, "Oh I love this bit."

The Doctor didn't notice Jaime and carried on, "Time Lord."

Jaime snorted, Martha grinned, "Not pompous at all then."

All three of them laughed, and the Doctor reached inside his pocket, he pulled out an brand new, identical screwdriver. "I just thought... Since you two saved my life, and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road-testing... You might fancy a trip." Jaime grinned. Martha looked astonished,

"What? Into space? But... I can't, I've got exams, I've got things to do, I've got to go into town first thing and pay the rent, and I've got my family going mad-" She pause hearing Tish shouting something at Annalise. "Then again…"

The Doctor smiled, "If it helps… I can also travel in time…"

"Get out of here!"

Jaime shook her head, "He can, he told me!"

"Oh come on Jaime, that's going a bit too far…"

"I'll prove it." With that the Doctor turned and hopped back inside the blue box. A grinding sound emerges from it and in seconds it disappeared, leaving a gaping Jaime and a gobsmacked Martha, she walked up to where it was and touched thin air, before the loud grinding sound was back, the doors opened revealing the Doctor putting his tie back on. He grinned like a manic,

"See… told you." Jaime smirked at Martha,

"Told you he was with me all morning, couldn't get rid of him!" Martha was puzzled,

"No, but... That was this morning, but... Did you just..? Oh my God! You can travel in time! But hold on, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go to work?"

The Doctor looked serious before bursting into another manic grin, "Crossing into established events, strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks."

Jaime walked up to the blue box, "And this is her? Your spaceship?"

"It's called the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." Jaime blinked,

"Woah." Martha snorted,

"Your spaceship is made of wood? But there's not much room, we'd be a bit... intimate."

Jaime looked insulted, "Oi! I thought the dirty innuendos were my thing?"

The Doctor laughed and opened the door, "Take a look." Martha stepped inside; Jaime was about to follow when she came running back out, Martha walked around the whole box in astonishment, muttering, "No, no, no… But it's just a box... But it's huge! How does it do that? It's wood! It's like a box with that room just... crammed in!"

Jaime looked at the Doctor who rolled his eyes, she giggled. Martha stepped back inside,

"It's bigger on the inside!" The Doctor ran inside, followed by Jaime with a face of mock-confusion,

"Is it! Hadn't noticed! Jaime what do you think?"

Jaime was gobsmacked, here she was standing inside this huge room with coral like beam across it, a hat stand was placed conveniently right next to the door which had a ramp leading up to the circular control panel, the console was wrapped around what looked like a huge beam of light. It was –

"Beautiful." Jaime breathed, earning a grin from the Doctor,

"Beautiful eh? That's a new one." Jaime could hear something humming softly in her; she ran her hands over the beams and console, feeling content with tingling on her fingers that the TARDIS was admitting. Martha stood around the console, still a bit shocked.

"...but... Is there a crew? Like, the navigator and stuff, where's everyone else?" The Doctor's smile slipped slightly,

"It's just me."

Martha frowned, "All on your own?"

"Well, sometimes I have... guests. I mean, sort of friends, travelling alongside me. I had, there was, um, recently, friend of mine. Rose, her name was Rose, and, um... We were together, and... anyway." Martha wouldn't let it drop,

"Where is she now?"

"With her family. Happy! She's fine, she's..." He frowned, " Not that you're replacing her! Either of you!" Jaime smirked,

"Wouldn't dream of it TimeBoy."

"Just, one trip. To say thanks, you get one trip, and then back home; I'd rather be on my own." Jaime snorted, Martha grinned cheekily,

"You're the one who kissed me."

The Doctor pointed at her. "That was a genetic transfer." Jaime decided to tease him a little,

"Oh but Doctor, you do insist on wearing those tight suits!"

The Doctor glared at both of them, "No don't."

Martha winked at him, "And then travel all the way across the universe to ask me on a date."

"Stop it." Martha grinned,

"For the record, I'm not remotely interested. I only go for Humans."

"Good!"

Jaime stuck up her hand, "I'm not bothered, if they're cute enough…"

"It's like another Captain Jack…" The Doctor mumbled, not loud enough for the two to hear before he exclaimed, "Now then! Let's have a look!" He bounds about the console, pressing random buttons and hitting things with a mallet. Jaime looked at Martha, she looked deflated, almost disappointed. The Doctor yelled,

"HA! Close down the Gravitic Anomalyser. Fire up the Helmic Regulator. And finally... the handbrake! Ready?" He looked at the two girls. Jaime nodded her head furiously while Martha yelped,

"NO!" The Doctor ignored her and took hold of a lever,

"And off we go!" He slammed it down, the whole room began to shake and jolt, Martha was thrown forwards onto the console while Jaime flew down onto the seats where she clung for her life with her good hand.

"Shit! It's a bit bumpy!" The Doctor mock-frowned at her,

"Language Wilson!" He stuck his hand out to Martha, "Welcome aboard Miss Jones!"

"My pleasure Mr Smith!"

The Doctor pushed buttons and pulled levers, loving the thrill. Jaime grinned. This was the beginning of such an adventure!

_**END OF EPISODE ONE**_

**WOW! That took a long time! I hope the other chapters are as long as this! I'm trying not to make Jaime a Mary-Sue; she will have bad qualities – not being able to shut up, very sarcastic etc. Reviews welcome! So are flames to be honest!**


	2. The Shakespeare Code

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC.**

**Summary: Jaime Wilson is an ordinary girl who just so happens to meet the Doctor in St Hopes before Martha. What if the Doctor had two companions instead of one?**

**Hi: Hi! Thanks for reviewing, Mary-Sue means someone who's perfect. No flaw, gorgeous etc. I had actually just recently watch Smith and Jones (for about the 10 millionth time) when I thought of Jaime. So I just literally ran to the computer before I forgot. Hahahaha**

**Sarcasmwithasmile:**** First Reviewer! Thanks! I don't think sarcasm's a bad trait either! I have the most sarcastic voice! I get told off for it a lot O.o and I've already planned in my head what will happen with Jaime and Captain Jack: Should be BRILLIANT!**

"So how do you travel in time? What makes it go?" Martha wondered, Jaime snorted.

"Don't take the fun out of it Martha! It's an adventure!" Martha and the Doctor grinned at Jaime,

"Exactly Jaime! Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything. Martha, you don't wanna know. It just does. Hold on tight!" Another crash and jolt sent Jaime onto the floor, Martha looked over in concern, but Jaime just rolled around laughing her head off. The TRADIS suddenly stopped, which enabled Jaime and Martha to stand again, Martha shook her head,

"Blimey! Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?" The Doctor nodded,

"Yep, and I failed it." He grabbed his and Martha's coats, chucked hers to her and beckoned Jaime forward, "I promised you two one trip and one trip only. Outside this door…" He turned and faced them, "Brave new world."

Jaime's eyes widened, "So where are we?"

The Doctor opened the doors, "Take a look, after you…" Jaime and Martha ran past him, Jaime only stopped to grab his hand and pull him with her, "Come on TimeBoy."

She and Martha looked around at the view, there were lots of people hanging around a street, and many Tudor-Style houses sat in a neat row, there was even hay strewn across the floor. Martha grinned, "Oh, you are kidding me. You are so kidding me. Oh, my God! We did it. We travelled in time. Where are we? No, sorry. I gotta get used to this whole new language. When are we?"

Jaime looked around again, "I'd say somewhere around they 1590s." They looked at her in bewilderment, "Hello?" She pointed to herself, "History A-Level." _**I think…**_

The Doctor looked up just in time to pull Martha and Jaime out of the way of a man tipping bucket of waste over the side of her house, "Mind the loo!"

Jaime grimace, "Somewhere before the invention of the toilet as well."

Martha chuckled, "I've seen worse, I worked late shift at the A&E…"

Jaime and the Doctor started walking away down the streets, "But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?" Jaime stopped in her tracks; she hadn't thought of that, the Doctor just looked confused,

"Of course we can! Why wouldn't we?"

Martha shook her head, "It's like in the films. You step on a butterfly; you change the future of the human race."

Jaime turned around, "Don't step on any butterflies then… I like butterflies, what have they ever done to you?"

Martha caught up with them but was still a bit confused, "What if I accidently killed my granddad?"

Jaime looked at Martha, "Martha its 1599 something, it's more likely you'd kill your great-great-great-gr-" The Doctor hushed her,

"Are you planning to kill him?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?" Jaime changed topic,

"So this _is_ London?" The Doctor nodded,

"I think so…" He sniffed, "1599. Good guess Jaime." Jaime bowed,

"Ah thank you, ah thank you." Martha shook her head again,

"Hold on, am I alright? I'm not gonna get carted off as a slave am I?" The Doctor frowned,

"Why would they do that?"

"I'm not exactly white if you've noticed…" She gestured her face.

"He's not even human," Jaime pointed at the Doctor, "Strut around like you own the place… works for him."

"OI!" The Doctor protested, "Any way, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look over there." He pointed at someone shovelling manure, "They've got recycling," He pointed at two men talking by a water barrel, "Water cooler moment-" They walked past a man preaching about the end of the world. Jaime giggled,

"Global warming as well." The Doctor flashed her a grin,

"Oh, yes, and... entertainment! Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark right next to…" He took their hands and ran down the street, "Oh, yes, the Globe Theatre! Brand new. Just opened. Through, strictly speaking, it's not a globe; it's a tetradecagon — 14 sides — containing the man himself." Jaime grinned and tugged his hand,

"William Bloody Shakespeare!" The Doctor held his arm out to the girls,

"Miss Jones, Miss Wilson, would you like to accompany me to the theatre?" Martha and Jaime grinned at each other and took an arm each.

"Why Mr Smith, we believe we shall." They giggled and set off down the road.

DwDwDwDw

The actors on stage took their final bow as the crowd cheered and threw flowers on the stage, Jaime, the Doctor and Martha cheered,

"That's amazing! Just amazing." Martha gushed.

"It's worth putting up with the smell." Jaime added, Martha and the Doctor laughed,

"And those are men dressed as women, yeah." Martha asked.

"London never changes…" Jaime noted.

Martha nudged the Doctor, "Where's Shakespeare… I wanna see Shakespeare." She raised her fisted and chanted, "AUTHOR! AUTHOR!" Jaime and the Doctor looked at her, "Do people shout that?"

Suddenly the crowds erupted in cheers of, "AUTHOR! AUTHOR!"

The Doctor blinked and looked around, "Weeeell… They do now!"

The cheers subsided as the doors at the back of the stage opened and Shakespeare emerged, bowing and blowing kisses at the audience, Martha laughed, "He's a bit different to his portraits…"

"Yeah," Jaime agreed, "He's hotter!" The Doctor nudged her, "Enough of that… Genius. He's a genius - THE genius. The most human Human that's ever been. Now we're gonna hear him speak. Always, he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words."

"SHUT YA BIG FAT MOUTHS!" Shakespeare shouted to the crowd, who burst into cheers once more, the Doctor looked disappointed, "Oh well…" He muttered.

"You should never meet your heroes…" Martha muttered.

"You have excellent taste! I'll give you that." He pointed to a man in the audience, "Oh, that's a wig!" Everyone laughed, Shakespeare opened his mouth to speak once more, "I know what you're all saying. 'Loves Labour's Lost', that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops! Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon. Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius. I know what you're all saying. 'Loves Labour's Lost', that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops! Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon. Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius." He bowed and began to exit when suddenly he jerked up right, "When? Tomorrow night."

"The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it 'Loves Labour's Won'!" The crowd went mad with excitement, as well as Martha and Jaime. The Doctor just stayed silent. They were exiting the theatre when Martha brought up the play,

"I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of 'Loves Labour's Won'.

"Exactly," The Doctor stated, "The Lost Play. It doesn't exist, only in rumours. It's mentioned in lists of his plays but never turns. Nobody knows why."

Martha got excited, "Have you got a mini-disc or something? We could tape it, we can flog it. Sell it when we get back and make a mint!" Jaime slapped her forehead; the Doctor just looks at her,

"No." Martha begins to realize,

"That would be bad…" She guessed.

"Yeah."

Jaime decided to cut in, "How come it disappeared in the first place?"

"Weeeell… I was just gonna give you a quick trip in the TARDIS but I suppose we could stay a bit longer…" Jaime grabbed his arm,

"Nothing is ever gonna be just a quick trip with you!" The Doctor and Martha laughed as the headed down the street to the Elephant Inn. They entered the crowded bar, where Jaime saw a couple of good-looking boys and took one glance at the Doctor before going over to say hi, _**he wouldn't leave without me**_. One of the boys saw her and pointed her out to his mates,

"Hello gentleman…" She said flirtatiously, she didn't notice the Doctor and Martha slip upstairs. The boy who saw her first winked at her and laughed, "What is a fine lady like yourself doing out of the company of a man, come, sit here and take a drink with me." Jaime turned around and was about to agree when she realized the Doctor and Martha had gone. She turned back to the boy, shook her head and ran up the stairs where she assumed they had gone. She reached the top of the landing when she heard the Doctor's boisterous tone echoing from one of the rooms, she opened the door and walked in,

"Oi! Doctor! You can't just leave me in a bar full of randy men-" she began before she noticed Shakespeare sitting at his desk, "And oh my god, you're sitting with Shakespeare!"

Shakespeare laughed loudly, "And another one Doctor! With even tighter fitting clothes," He shook his head, "And a thick blue sleeve on her arm? Who are you exactly? More to the point, who are your delicious companions, especially this blackamoor lady?" Martha look shocked,

"What did you say?" Shakespeare was taken aback,

"Oops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric…"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Jaime decided to interject,

"Its political correctness gone mad, um, Martha's from a far-off land…" She looked at the Doctor for support, "Free…Donia." Before Shakespeare could reply a man barged into the room, he wore expensive clothing and had red hair and a thick ginger beard, he exclaimed furiously,

"Excuse me! Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behaviour. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mr Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed." Shakespeare sighed,

"Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it 'round." This only made the man madder,

"I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine! The script." He held his hand out, "NOW!"

"I can't." The man scoffed,

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled. I am returning to my office for a banning order. If it is the last thing I do, 'Loves Labour's Won' will never be played!" And with that he left.

Martha looked towards the exit, "Well then… mystery solved. That's 'Loves Labour's Won' over and done with…" Jaime nodded,

"I thought it would be something more, you know… mysterious…" They were interrupted by a loud scream from outside, Jaime lead the group running downstairs, through the bar and outside to where the man, Lynley, was spitting up water. Martha stood there,

"That's that Lynley bloke. What's wrong with him?" The Doctor rushed forward,

"Leave it to me – I'm a Doctor." He ran to Lynley's side. Martha joined him,

"So am I – near enough…" Jaime waved her hand in the air,

"I'm not!" Before the Doctor and Martha could do anything, Lynley falls to the ground. Martha kneels next to him, listening for a heartbeat. Jaime kneels next to her,

"Gotta get the heart going. Lynley? Can you hear me? You're gonna be alright." She knelt down and opened his mouth to resuscitate him but water gushed from his mouth before she could. Jaime grimaced, "What the hell is that?" Martha dropped her hands from Lynley and turned to the Doctor.

"I've never seen deaths like it," He admitted, "His lungs are filled with water – he drowned and then… I dunno, like a blow to the heart, an invisible blow." He stood and addressed the innkeeper, Dolly, "Good mistress, this poor has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away." One of the servant-girls, Lilith, came up to them,

"I'll do it, ma'am."

Martha whispered to the Doctor, "Why did you tell them that?"

"This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft." Martha nodded,

"Okay, what was it then?" The Doctor looked at Jaime, who whispered,

"Witchcraft."

DwDwDwDw

"I got you a room, Sir Doctor. You, Miss Jones and Miss Wilson are just across the landing." Said Dolly before she left. Shakespeare sighed,

"Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a Doctor?"

"Where a woman can do what she likes." Martha insisted, Shakespeare turned to the Doctor and Jaime,

"And you two, Sir Doctor and Miss Wilson, how can people so young have eyes so old." The Doctor looked at Jaime's eyes like he had only just notice,

"I do a lot of reading." He said, casually, Jaime looked at Shakespeare,

"Had to grow up early." Was all she said. Shakespeare cocked an eyebrow,

"A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I'd do." He turned to Martha, "And you, you look at him like you're surprised he exists. He's as much of a puzzle to you as he is to me whereas you friend here, why she looks at him unconsciously sometimes with slight recognition." Jaime coughed,

"I think we should say good night." And left the room with Martha. The Doctor joined them only moments later, as they examined their room. Martha sniffed,

"Not exactly five-star is it?"

The Doctor shrugged, "It'll do. I've seen worse." Martha turned to him,

"I haven't even got a toothbrush…" The Doctor stuck his hand in his pocket and pulls out two toothbrushes,

"Ooh… Contains Venusian Spearmint." He offered one to Jaime who took it with a, "Yay spearmint!"

Martha wasn't done, "So, who's going where? I mean, there's only one bed." Jaime shrugged,

"We'll manage. C'mon." The Doctor flopped onto the bed whereas Jaime carefully set herself down as not to hurt her arm. Again. The Doctor looked at it,

"How did you do that again?"

"Fell of climbing frame." She shrugged, budging him over slightly.

Martha scoffed, "So, magic and stuff. That's a bit 'Harry Potter'." The Doctor laughed sadly,

"Wait till you read Book Seven. Oh, I cried." Jaime covered her ears,

"Don't tell me! Don't tell me!" She wailed, she stopped for a moment and sighed, "I bet every character I love dies…"

"But is it real?" Martha asked, eagerly. "I mean witches, black magic and all that is it really real?" The Doctor scoffed this time,

"Of course it isn't!"

"Well how am I supposed to know? I've only just start to believe in time-travel. Give me break."

Jaime laughed, "Looks like witchcraft though, but it isn't. Can't be." The Doctor nodded before looking at Martha,

"You gonna stand there all night." Martha shook her head and sat on the bed next to him, "Budge up a bit, then." Jaime grinned,

"Not much room is there? Us three here, same bed. Oh, how tongues will wag." The Doctor carried on oblivious,

"There's such a thing as psychic energy but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that." He turned on his side to face Martha, "No. There's something I'm missing, Martha." She turned to her side and faced him, "Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it. Rose would know. A friend of mine, Rose. Right now, she'd say exactly the right thing," He lay on his back once more, "Still, can't be helped. You're two are novices, never mind. I'll take you back home tomorrow."

"Great." Martha said, slightly miffed. Jaime sighed,

"Maybe they're not human…" But Martha had fallen asleep. The Doctor looked at her and shrugged.

DwDwDwDw

Jaime was wide awake when she and the Doctor heard the scream; they scrambled of the bed to go and help and were closely followed by Martha. Shakespeare woke up as soon as they entered, Jaime made her way over to him while to Doctor checked on Dolly.

"Wha'? What was that?" Jaime smiled,

"Sleep like a log don't you? Doctor?" She turned to him,

"Her heart gave out. She died of fright." There was a silence before Martha called out,

"Doctor?" He and Jaime joined her at the window,

"What did you see?" Martha gulped,

"A witch."

DwDwDwDw

Martha, the Doctor and Jaime sat at Shakespeare's death, contemplating the night before. Shakespeare ran a hand through his hair, "Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place. We all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit."

Jaime sighed, "_Rage, rage against the dying of the light_." (**Dylan Thomas: I do not own**)

Shakespeare smiled slightly, "I might use that."

Jaime shook her head, "Can't, someone else's."

Martha frowned, "But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright and they were both connected to you."

"Are you accusing me?"

Jaime looked at him, "Did she say that?"

Martha looked apologetic, "No, but I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches."

Shakespeare looked confused, "I have? When was that?"

Jaime pulled Martha and whispered in her ear, "Not yet."

Shakespeare didn't seem to notice, "Peter Streete spoke of witches."

Martha looked at him, "Who's Peter Streete?"

"Out builder. He sketched the plans for the Globe."

The Doctor jumped up, "The architect. Hold on. The architect! The architect!" He slammed his fist on the table, "The Globe! Come on!"

They four of them ran out of the inn, down the street towards the Globe, where the Doctor began pacing. Shakespeare and Martha were standing onstage and Jaime was sitting on the edge,

"The columns there, right? 14 sides. I've always wondered but I never asked... tell me, Will, why 14 sides?" He rambled.

"It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well." Stated Shakespeare.

"Why does that ring a bell? 14…" He muttered. Martha spoke up,

"There are 14 lines in a sonnet?" The Doctor nodded,

"So there is. Good point." Jaime looked up,

"Umm… 14 is the atomic number of silicon?" He nodded again.

"Words and shapes following the same design.14 lines, 14 sides, 14 facets…Oh, my head. Tetradecagon... think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!"

"But it's just a theatre…" Shakespeare assured.

"Oh come on Shakespeare," Jaime began, "A theatre's magic, isn't it? You should know. Stand on this stage; say the right words with the right emphasis at the right time... Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy, change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. And if you exaggerate that..." The Doctor looked at Jaime with astonishment,

"It's like the Doctor's police box. Small wooden box with all that POWER inside!" Martha exclaimed, the Doctor pointed at the two girls,

"Oh. Oh, Martha Jones and Jaime Wilson, I like you two. Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?" He directed the last question at Shakespeare. He shrugged,

"You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place... lost his mind. Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled." The Doctor looked at him,

"Where is he now?"

"Bedlam."

"Wait, what's Bedlam?" Martha asked, surprisingly Jaime was the one to reply,

"Bethlem Hospital. The Madhouse."

The Doctor clapped his hands together, "Right. We're gonna got there. Now, c'mon." And they raced off; Shakespeare called after them, "Wait! I'm coming with you. I want to witness this first hand!"

DwDwDwDw

As they walked through the street Shakespeare began asking Martha questions, "So, tell me of Freedonia, where woman can be doctors, writer, actors."

"This country is ruled by a woman." Martha reminded him,

"Ah, she's royal. That's God's business. Though you are a royal beauty."

Jaime snorted, "That's almost as bad as 'If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together.'"

Martha put out her hand, "Woah Nelly! I know for a fact you have a wife in the country."

Jaime laughed and winked at a passing gentleman, "Oh but Martha, this is the town!"

Shakespeare chortled, "Now, I like her."

The Doctor stopped and turned to face the three, "Come on. We can all have a good flirt later."

Jaime and Shakespeare both answered sweetly, "Is that a promise Doctor?"

The Doctor looked at Shakespeare, "Oh, fifty-seven academics just punch the air, and you," He pointed at Jaime, who pointed to herself with a _'Who? Me?_' expression, "Stop it! Now move!"

They reached Bethlem Hospital and were greeted by screams and moans all down the halls. The jailer smirked at the four of them,

"Does my lord, Doctor, wish some entertainment while he waits? I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for ya. Bandog and Bedlam!" The Doctor looked angry,

"No I don't." When he walked away to 'make him decent for the ladies', Martha turned to Shakespeare,

"So this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?"

Shakespeare scoffed, "Oh, and it's all so different in Freedonia."

"But you're clever! Do you honestly think this place is any good?" She said desperately.

"I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose." He said quietly, Jaime turned to him,

"Mad in what way," He looked at her, "Oh… you lost your son."

Shakespeare nodded, "My only boy. The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there. It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be... oh, that's quite good."

Jaime giggled, "You should use that. Write it down."

Shakespeare scrunched his face in concentration, "Hm, maybe not. A bit pretentious?" Jaime put her index finger and thumb close together, "Little bit…"

Before he could reply the Jailer led the way towards the cell of Peter Streete. The jailer unlocks the door and gestures inside, "They can be dangerous, m'lord," He said, "Don't know their own strength." Before the Doctor could retort, Jaime spat,

"I think it helps if you don't whip them! Now get out!" The jailer left begrudgingly, and the Doctor stepped up to Peter slowly.

"Peter? Peter Streete?" he asked carefully, Shakespeare cut in,

"He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him." The Doctor put his hand on Peter's shoulder, "Peter?" He called once more. This time Peter turned, his head jerking upwards and watching the Doctor with wide glassy eyes. He looked like his was about to speak but couldn't force the words out.

The Doctor carefully laid his fingers on Peter's temple hold is head, "Peter, I'm the Doctor. Go into the past, one year ago. Let your mind go back, back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A winter's tale. Let go. Listen. That's it, just let go." He laid Peter slowly into his cot, "Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."

"Witches spoke to Peter." He began, "In the night, they whispered. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. THEIR design! The 14 walls — always 14. When the work was done," He laughed a crazy laugh, "they snapped poor Peter's wits."

"Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city?" He crouched down beside Peter, "Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me where were they?"

"All Hallows Street." Before he could say anymore, in front of their very eyes appeared a witch,

"Too many words!" She mock-whispered to the Doctor." He got up and went to stand by Jaime and Martha.

"What the hell is that thing?" Martha cried. The witch just cocked her head and held out her index finger,

"Just one touch of the heart." She cackled, before laying her finger on Peter's chest. The Doctor's cries of 'No!' were drowned out by Peter's last scream, before he died. Shakespeare yelled out,

"Witch! I'm seeing a witch!"

The witch smiled at the Doctor, "Who would be next hmm? Just one touch… Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals." Martha began to clutch the bars of the cell,

"Let us out!" She screamed, "Let us out!" Jaime pulled her away,

"That's not gonna work, the whole building's shouting that." The witch looked at Jaime,

"Who will die first, hmm? How about the brave pretty girl…" The Doctor stepped forward,

"Well, if you're looking for volunteers…" He started moving towards the witch. Martha begged him,

"No! Don't!" Shakespeare looked at the Doctor,

"Doctor, can you stop her?" The witch cackled,

"No mortal has power over me!" The Doctor shrugged,

"Oh but there's a power in words. If I can find the right one – if I can just know you…"

"None on Earth has knowledge of us." The Doctor grinned,

"Then it's a good thing I'm here. Now think, think, think... Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy... ah, 14! That's it! 14!"

"The 14 stars of the Rexel planetary configuration!" It took Jaime a while to realize she had said that, the Doctor and Martha looked at her in bewilderment. She herself was shocked and motioned the Doctor to continue,

"Creature, I name you Carrionite!" The witch wailed and disappeared in a flash of light. Martha looked at the spot she had been moments before,

"What did you do?" The Doctor tore his gaze from Jaime,

"I named her. The power of a name. That's old magic."

Martha frowned, "But there's no such thing as magic."

The Doctor pulled a face, "Well, it's just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead."

Jaime shook her head, "Use them for what?"

The Doctor spoke, deadpanned, "The End of the World."

DwDwDwDw

They were back in Shakespeare's room, when the Doctor took charge, "The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend."

Shakespeare glanced at him, "I'm going for real."

"Noooooo…." Jaime said sarcastically, she turned to the Doctor, "But what do they want?"

"A new empire on Earth a world of bones and blood and witchcraft."

Martha frowned, "But how?"

The Doctor turned and faced Shakespeare, "I'm looking at the man with the words."

"Me? But I've done nothing!" He spluttered. Martha looked at him oddly,

"Hold on, though. What were you doing last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?"

"Finishing the play." Shakespeare shrugged. Jaime also looked at him,

"What happens on the last page?"

"The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual — except those last few lines. Funny thing is... I don't actually remember writing them." He looked at the Doctor for answers. He scratched the back of his neck,

"That's it. They used you. They gave you the final words. Like a spell, like a code. 'Loves Labour's Won' — it's a weapon! The right combination of words, spoken at the right place with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing! And yes, you can have that." He jumped up and grabbed a map from the dresser, "All Hallows Street. There it is. Martha, we'll track them down. Will, you and Jaime get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play!"

Shakespeare nodded, "I'll do it." He shook the Doctor's hand, "All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing."

Jaime giggled, "Oh, don't complain."

"I'm not. It's marvellous. Good luck, Doctor."

The Doctor winked and headed to the door, "Good luck, Shakespeare. Once more unto the breach!"

Shakespeare smiled, "I like that. Wait a minute... that's one of mine." Jaime nudged him,

"Oh just shift!"

Shakespeare nodded and the two raced off to the Globe, just before the final scene Shakespeare ran onstage while Jaime hung backstage, she heard him cry, "Stop the play! I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen, but stop. This performance must end immediately!" She heard the audience boo, "I'm sorry. You'll get a refund. But this play must not be performed!" There was a silence before laughter as Jaime watched Shakespeare being carried back towards her.

He sat up with a groan, "Oh my head!"

Jaime looked at him, concerned, "Shit, what happened?" He just shrugged. Before long, Jaime heard the finishing lines of the play, read light burst from the sky revealing hundreds of black robes flying through. The Doctor and Martha rushed in,

"Stop the play! I think that was it. Yeah, I said, "Stop the play"!" He scolded.

"I hit my head…" Said Shakespeare weakly.

"Yeah, don't rub it, you'll go bald." Suddenly screams began echoing from the stage, "I think that's our cue!" He yelled, grabbing Jaime's hand and running onstage, Martha and Shakespeare following closely behind.

The Doctor grabbed Shakespeare, "Come on, Will! History needs you!

Shakespeare shook his head, "But what can I do?"

Jaime yelled over the screams and wind, "I think reversing it might fuck help!"

The Doctor looked at her, "Language Wilson," She stuck out her tongue just as he turned back to Shakespeare, "The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it!"

"But what words? I have none ready!"

Jaime groaned loudly, "Urgh! You're William Shakespeare!"

"But these Carrionite phrases, they need such precision!"

The Doctor shook him, "Trust yourself. When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they? Like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm — words that last forever! That's what you do, Will! You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise!"

Shakespeare looked up at the sky, took a deep breath and yelled, "Close up this den of hateful, dire decay! Decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not! Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points..." He looked to the Doctor,

"7-6-1-3-9-0!"

"7-6-1-3-9-0! And banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee..." He looked to the Doctor and Martha who were lost for ideas, before turning to Jaime, who grinned,

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!" The Doctor and Martha chorused.

"Expelliarmus!" Shakespeare finished, beaming and Jaime,

"Good old JK!" She fist pumped the air! The Carrionites wailed and along with the wraith-like Carrionites were sucked into the portal, and with a tornado fashion, the copies of the play followed. The Doctor sighed,

"'Loves Labour's Won'. There it goes." Once the cloud dissipated, the audience sighed with relief and started clapping and cheering, the Doctor, Martha and Jaime duck out. Martha frowned,

"They think it was all special effects."

"Your effect is special indeed." Shakespeare said, smoothly.

"It's not your best line." Martha winced.

DwDwDwDw

The next morning found Jaime and the Doctor looking through the props, Jaime and the Doctor each had a ruff collar on, he picked up an animal skull and turned to her,

"Jaime Wilson, I don't understand you sometimes…"

Jaime winked, "I have that effect on people…"

The Doctor frowned, "Seriously, you come out with things that I would say and don't realize you're saying it sometimes…" Jaime turned her back to him,

"It's always been like that for me, never know when to shut my gob, things just slip out…" She grinned at him before walking out on stage, followed by the Doctor. Martha and Shakespeare were sitting close together when they emerged, causing Jaime to roll her eyes,

"Oooh, sorry. Were we interrupting something?" Martha just scowled and was about to retort when the Doctor piped up,

"Good props store back there! I'm not sure about this though…" He looked at the skull, "Reminds me of a Sycorax."

"Sycorax. Nice word. I'll have that off you as well." Shakespeare joked.

The Doctor laughed, "I should be on 10%. How's your head?"

Shakespeare held his head, "Still aching…"

"Here, I got you this." He removed his collar and put it on Shakespeare's neck, "Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it's better, although you might wanna keep it. It suits you."

Martha smiled at the interaction, Jaime was too busy 'fighting' the skull, "What about the play?"

"Gone. I looked all over — every single copy of 'Love's Labours' Won went up in the sky."

Shakespeare smiled sadly, "My lost masterpiece..."

"Better not write it up again. There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten."

Shakespeare nodded, "Oh, but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons. In memory of my boy — my precious Hamnet."

Martha looked shocked, "Hamnet? Ham-NET?"

Shakespeare looked affronted, "What's wrong with that?"

The Doctor steered of the topic, "Anyway, time we were off. I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS where this lot," He held up a crystal ball filled with screaming Carrionites, "Can scream for all eternity and I've gotta take Martha back to Freedonia."

Shakespeare laughed, "You mean travel on through time and space."

Jaime stopped fighting with the skull, "You what?"

Shakespeare smiled, "You're from another world like the Carrionites and Martha and Jaime are from the future. It's not hard to work out."

The Doctor was gobsmacked, "That's... incredible. You are incredible."

"We're alike in many ways, Doctor. Jaime, farewell and I leave you with one thing, open it." Jaime stared at him, _**what?**_ "Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate-"

Shakespeare was interrupted by one of his actors, "Will! Will! You'll never believe it! She's here! She's turned up! We're the talk of the town. She heard about last night! She wants us to perform it again."

"Who?" Martha asked.

"Her Majesty! She's here!"

A fanfare began, the Doctor grinned, "Queen Elizabeth the First!"

"No!" Jaime grinned at him.

The Queen herself entered the Globe, took one look at the Doctor and glared.

"Doctor!" He looked confused, she noticed Jaime standing there,

"And you!" She pointed at Jaime, who in turn pointed at herself, "My sworn enemies!"

Jaime was stunned, "What?"

"Off with their heads!"

"What!" The Doctor cried meekly, Jaime grabbed Martha and pushed her ahead before grabbing the Doctor's hand,

"Never mind 'What?' just run!" She band the Doctor began running with Martha, "Thanks Will, see you!" She vaguely registered the Queen shouting,

"Stop that pernicious Doctor and Jaime!"

She looked at the Doctor, "Shit run!"

The ran through the streets, towards the TARDIS, the Doctor yelling through breaths,

"Language Wilson!"

Martha turned to the two as they were at the TARDIS, "What have you two done to upset her?"

"How should I know? Haven't even met her yet. That's time travel for you! Still, can't wait to find out." He unlocked the TARDIS doors and ushers Martha in before turning to face Jaime and the soldiers, "That's something to look forward to. Oh!"

The soldiers took aim with their arrows; Jaime shoved the Doctor inside and closed the doors quickly behind her, just as one of the arrows hit the door. The Doctor began rushing around the TARDIS, putting her into flight.

_**Oh yes**_¸ Jaime thought, _**this was gonna be a hell of an adventure!**_

_**END EPISODE TWO**_

**Wow! Two updates in one day! You lucky readers, teehee! To be fair I was working on episode one for a day and a half soooo… I'll try and update this often, but y'know…**


	3. Gridlock

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC.**

Jaime was wrapped up in a blanket she found in the wardrobe, waiting for the Doctor to make his mind up for where they'd go next.

"Just one trip. That's what I said." Jaime rolled her eyes, she knew it would never be 'just one trip' with the Doctor, "One trip in the TARDIS, and then home. Although I suppose we could stretch the definition. Take one trip into past, one trip into future. How do you fancy that?" He looked at Jaime, who nodded and back to Martha,

"No complaints from me." Jaime grinned,

"How about a different planet?" Martha perked up,

"Can we go to yours?"

The Doctor grimaced, "Ah, there's plenty of other places…"

"Come on, though. I mean, planet of the Time Lords. That's got to be worth a look. What's it like?"

"Well, it's beautiful, yeah." He had a wistful look on his face.

"Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spires and stuff?" She looked hopeful

"I suppose it is." He had a small smile on his face

"Great big temples and cathedrals! "

"Yeah."

"Lots of planets in the sky?"

"The sky's a burnt orange, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever. Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow." He was lost in a dream. Jaime even closed her eyes, the picture of Gallifrey etched clearly in her mind like a memory. She sighed in content.

Martha looked at him with awe. "Can we go there?"

That snapped him out of it, "Nah. Where's the fun for me? I don't want to go home. Instead, this is much better. Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth. Second hope of mankind. Fifty thousand light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New New York. Although, technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original-"

Jaime cut in, "So it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York."

The Doctor nodded, "One of the most dazzling cities ever built." Martha ran up to the TARDIS doors and practically flew out, Jaime and the Doctor following slowly. Jaime wrapped her good arm around his waist and gave him a brief one-armed hug before letting go, smiling sadly and walking off after Martha.

It was pouring down with rain. Jaime quickly tucked her arm right into the jacket to prevent it getting wet before tipping her head back laughing, Martha scoffed and zipped up her jacket,

"Time Lord version of dazzling…"

"C'mon Martha," Jaime grinned, "Bit of rain never hurt anyone. Let's just get under cover!"

The Doctor smiled and lead the way towards three big green boxes. Martha looked around,

"Well, it looks like the same old Earth to me, on a Wednesday afternoon."

The Doctor walked over to a screen, "Hold on, hold on. Let's have a look." He took out his sonic screwdriver to get the monitor working. A woman appeared on the black and white screen with a smile plastered on her face,

"And the driving should be clear and easy, with fifteen extra lanes open for the New New Jersey expressway." She said with a clear American accent.

"Should be New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New Jersey!" Jaime muttered under her breath before a picture of high-tech Manhattan and flying cars appeared on the screen. The Doctor laughed,

"Oh, that's more like it, that's the view we had last time! This must be the lower levels, down in the base of the tower. Some sort of under-city."

Jaime snorted, "You brought us to the slums?"

The Doctor just grinned, "Much more interesting. It's all cocktails and glitter up there. This is the real city."

Jaime poked him in the side, "You'd enjoy anything."

The Doctor gnashed his teeth, "Oh yes. Ah, the rain's stopping, better and better!"

Martha frowned, "When you say last time, was that you and Rose?"

The Doctor scratched his head, "Er, yeah. Yeah, it was, yeah."

"You're taking me to the same planets that you took her?"

"Umm…" Jaime interjected, "Technically he never to Rose to see Shakespeare…"

The Doctor looked at her, "Ahh, you see? Not the same places just once! And anyway, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Just ever heard of the word rebound?" The Doctor was about to reply before he was cut off by a man opening his box, obviously a stall.

"Oh!" He called to them. "You should have said. How long you been there? Happy. You want Happy."

The two other stalls opened, revealing two women. "CUSTOMERS! CUSTOMERS!" One called out, "We've got customers!"

The second women seemed overjoyed, "We're in business. Mother, open up the Mellow, and the Read."

The man began his pitch, "Happy, Happy, lovely happy Happy!"

The first woman began speaking over him, "Anger. Buy some Anger!"

The second woman beckoned them to her with, "Get some Mellow. Makes you feel all bendy and soft all day long." The man turned to them,

"Don't go to them. They'll rip you off. Do you want some happy?"

The Doctor frowned at them and said firmly, "No, thanks."

Martha looked at the sellers, "Are they selling drugs?"

"I think…" Jaime shook her head, "I think they're selling moods…"

Martha shrugged, "Same thing isn't it?" Jaime turned her attention to a young girl, about her own age, dressed in rags looking depressed. The second woman called her over,

"Over here, sweetheart! That's it, come on, I'll get you first!"

The man tried in vain to get her to change direction, "Oi! Oi, you! Over here! Over here! Buy some Happy!"

The second woman looked at her, "Come over here, yeah. And what can I get you, my love?"

The girl looked sadly up at her, "I want to buy forget."

"I've got Forget, my darling. What strength? How much do you want forgetting?"

"It's my mother and father. They went on the motorway." The second woman looked at her sympathetically,

"Oh, that's a swine. Try this. Forget Forty three. That's two credits." Jaime couldn't take it anymore and walked up to the, the Doctor and Martha behind her,

"Sorry, but hold on a minute. What happened to your parents?"

She blinked, "They drove off."

Jaime frowned, "Yeah, but they might drive back."

The girl shook her head, "Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I've lost them."

This time the Doctor interjected, "But they can't have gone far. You could find them." The girl looked sadly at him at stuck the tab onto her neck, "No. No, no, don't."

She looked at him like she had just woken up, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

The Doctor looked intently at her, "Your parents. Your mother and father. They're on the motorway."

The girl smiled, "Are they? That's nice. I'm sorry, I won't keep you." She began to walk off into the darkness. Martha narrowed her eyes,

"So that's the human race five billion years in the future. Off their heads on chemicals." Before she could say anymore, a man grabbed her from behind while a woman pointed a gun at the Doctor and Jaime. The stalls all closed, clearly scared by the hijackers,

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. We just need three, that's all." The man whispered, dragging Martha towards a door, the Doctor pointed angrily at him,

"No, let her go! I'm warning you, let her go! Whatever you want, I can help. Both of us, we can help. But first you've got to let her go." The woman shook her head, the man taking Martha towards a green door at the end of the street,

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Sorry." She ran through the door and locked it behind her; the Doctor began banging on the door, shouting at them to bring her back.

"MARTHA!" Jaime screamed. The Doctor walked back towards the stalls, banging on the hatch. The man opened it, smiling,

"Thought you'd come back. Do you wants some happy?"

"Those people, who were they? Where did they tack her?"

"They've taken her to the motorway." The second woman piped up from her, now open, stall,

"Looked like car-jackers to me."

The first woman smiled from her hatch, "I'd give up now darling. You won't see her again."

The man nodded, "Used to be thriving, this place. You couldn't move. But they all go to the motorway in the end."

Jaime looked at all three of them, "He kept saying three, we need three. What did he mean by three?"

"It's the car-sharing policy, to save fuel. You get special access if you're carrying three adults."

The Doctor frowned, "This motorway. How do I get there?"

The second woman looked more than happy to help, "Straight down the alley, keep going to the end. You canna miss it. Tell you what. How about some happy Happy? Then you'll be smiling, my love."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, "Word of advice, all of you. Cash up, close down and pack your bags."

The second woman looked confused, "Why's that then?"

"Because as soon as we've found her, alive and well. And we will find her alive and well. Then we're coming back, and this street is closing tonight!" The Doctor spat furiously.

The Doctor went over and unlocked the green door, grabbed Jaime's hand and ran down a deserted corridor before unlocking a thick metal door. The door lead to a balcony, looking over about a thousand cars (though Jaime couldn't see too well). They stood there coughing in the exhaust fumes. The stationary traffic was stacked in all directions, including up and down. The car nearest the balcony opened its door and a figure in WW2 flying jacket and helmet, goggles and a white scarf across its face looked out. It he seemed to speak with an Irish accent,

"Hey! You daft little street struts. What are you two doing standing there? Either get out or get in. Come on!" He gestured them into his car, where a woman sat comfortably in the passenger seat. Jaime and the Doctor began gasping for breath, the woman passed to oxygen masks and put them over their heads,

"Here you go."

The man removed his scarf and goggles, revealing his cat face to Jaime, only the Doctor's nudge stop her looking too obviously, he turned to the woman, "Did you ever see the like? Just standing there, breathing it in! There's this story, says back in the old days, on Junction forty seven, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid twenty minutes. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to fifty feet."

The woman slapped him playfully, "Oh, you're making it up!"

He laughed, "A fifty foot head! Just think of it. Imagine picking that nose!"

She shook her head, "Oh, stop it! That's disgusting."

He turned and smiled at her, "What, did you never pick your nose?"

The woman just pointed at the moving traffic, "Bran, we're moving."

"Right I'm on it." 'Bran' said, moving the car forward a very short distance, he laughed before turning to his two new passengers, "Twenty yards. We're having a good day. And who might you two be? Very well-dressed for hitchhikers."

"Thanks. Sorry, I'm the Doctor." He waved, Jaime nudged him. "Oh, yes! This is my friend Jaime."

'Bran' chortled, "Medical man! My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie." Valerie awkwardly waved,

"Nice to meet you."

Brannigan pointed behind the two, "And that's the rest of the family behind you."

Jaime pulled back the curtain and showed the Doctor the litter of kittens in a basket, "Aww. Hello little ones," She turned to Valerie, "How old are they?"

Valerie smiled lovingly, "Just two months."

Brannigan sighed, "Poor little souls. They've never known the ground beneath their paws. They're Children of the Motorway."

Jaime looked at them, "What, they were born in here?"

Valerie shrugged, "We couldn't stop. We heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance."

The Doctor frowned, "You've been driving for two months?"

Brannigan laughed, "Do I look like a teenager? We've been driving for twelve years now."

Jaime nearly dropped the kitten she'd been holding, "I'm sorry?"

Brannigan smiled proudly, "Yep! Started out as newlyweds, feels like yesterday…"

"Feels like twelve years to me." Valerie mock-whispered to Jaime, who giggled.

Brannigan wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Ah, sweetheart, but you still love me.

The Doctor was still confused, "Twelve years? How far did you come? Where did you start?"

Brannigan pointed backwards, "Battery Park. Its five miles back."

His jaw dropped open, "You travelled five mile in twelve years?"

Brannigan scrunched up his nose, "I think he's a bit slow. Where are you from?"

Jaime waved his question off, "Never mind that. We've got to get out. Our friend's in one of these cars. She was taken hostage." Jaime turned to the Doctor, "I think we should get back to the TARDIS."

Brannigan shook his head, "You're too late for that. We've passed the lay-by. You're a passenger now."

"When's the next lay-by?" The Doctor asked urgently.

"Oh, six months?"

The Doctor made his way over to the communication system install in the car, Jaime put the kitten down in his basket and copied, "What are you doing?"

The Doctor hacked into the system using his screwdriver, "I need to talk to the police."

The computer answered him in a robotic voice, "Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold."

Jaime looked incredulously at the computer, "But you're the police!"

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold."

The Doctor looked at Brannigan, "Is there anyone else? I once met the Duke of Manhattan. Is there any way of getting through to him?"

Brannigan looked at Valerie then back to him, "Oh now, ain't you lordly?"

The Doctor gritted his teeth, "We've got to find our friend."

Valerie pitied him, "You can't make outside calls. The motorway's completely enclosed."

Brannigan pointed to the computer, "We've got contact with other cars though. Well, some of them, anyway. They've got to be on your friends list. Now, let's see. Who's nearby? Ah, the Cassini sisters!"

The screen showed a picture of two older ladies sitting in their car; it also showed the number 3-1-7-A-1.

"Still your hearts, my handsome girls. It's Brannigan here." Brannigan said smoothly.

A irritated voice spoke over the intercom, "Get off the line, Brannigan. You're a pest and a menace."

"Oh, come on, now, sisters. Is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

The same irritated voice spoke again, "You know full well we're not sisters. We're married."

Brannigan waved them off, "Ooo, stop that modern talk. I'm an old-fashioned cat. Now, I've got two hitchhikers here, they call themselves the Doctor and Jaime."

"Hello," Jaime and the Doctor chimed together before he took over, "Sorry, we're looking for someone called Martha Jones. She's been carjacked. She's inside one of these vehicles, but we don't know which one."

There was some shuffling on the other line, another lady's voice asked, "Wait a minute. Could I ask? What entrance did they use?"

Jaime looked at Brannigan, "Where were we?"

"Pharmacy Town." She turned to the Doctor,

"Pharmacy Town."

He held the communications device to his mouth, "Pharmacy Town apparently… about twenty minutes ago."

"Let's have a look…"

The irritated voice from before spoke up in a softer tone, "Just my luck to marry a car-spotter."

The other woman was back, "In the last half hour, fifty three new cars joined from the Pharmacy Town junction."

The Doctor sighed, "Anything more specific?"

"All in good time… Now was she car-jacked by two people?"

Jaime spoke up, "Yeah, she was, yeah."

"There we are. Just one of those cars was destined for the fast lane. That means they had three on board. And car number is four-six-five-diamond-six."

"Oh that's it! So how do we find them?" Jaime asked, overjoyed.

"Ah. Now there I'm afraid I can't help."

The Doctor turned to Brannigan, "Call them on this thing. We've got their number. Diamond six."

Brannigan shook his head, "Not if they're designated fast lane. It's a different class."

The old lady spoke again, "You could try the police."

The Doctor groaned, "They put me on hold."

The irritated voice was back, "You'll have to keep trying. There's no one else."

The Doctor signed off after a quick, "Thank you." And turned to Brannigan, "We've got to go to the fast lane. Take me down. You've got more than three passengers." Brannigan shook his head,

"Not in a million years. I'm not going."

The Doctor clenched his teeth, "She's alone and she's lost. She doesn't belong on this planet, and it's my entire fault. I'm asking you, Brannigan, take me down."

Valerie turned around sharply, "That's a no. And that's final. I'm not risking the children down there."

"Why not? What's the risk? What happens down there?" Jaime asked gently.

"We're not discussing it. The conversation is closed."

The Doctor looked out in front at the traffic, "So we keep driving, for how long?"

"Till the journey's end." Brannigan replied.

Jaime ran to the computer and grabbed a handset. "Mrs Cassini, this is Jaime. Tell me, how long have you been driving on the motorway."

"Oh, we were among the first. It's been twenty-three years now."

Jaime glared at Brannigan, "And in all that time have you ever seen a police car? Look at your notes. Any police? Ambulance? Rescue service? Anything official, ever?"

The lady sniffed, "I can't keep a note of everything."

The Doctor nodded, "What if there's no-one out there?"

Brannigan snatched the handset from Jaime, "Stop it. The Cassini's were doing you a favour."

Jaime scoffed, "Someone's got to ask, because you might not talk about it, but it's there in your eyes. What if the traffic jam never stops?"

Brannigan looked up, "There's a whole city above us. The mighty city state of New New York. They wouldn't just leave us."

The Doctor placed a hand on his shoulder, "In that case, where are they, hmm? What if there's no help coming, not ever? What if there's nothing? Just the motorway, with the cars going round and round and round and round, never stopping. Forever."

Valerie had enough, "Shut up! Just shut up!"

The monitor flared up and showed Sally Calypso, "This is Sally Calypso, and it's that time again. The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic, the perfect setting for the daily contemplation."

Brannigan looked sadly at the two hitchhikers, "You think you know us so well. But we're not abandoned. Not while we have each other."

"This is for all of you out there on the roads. We're so sorry. Drive safe."

Jaime listened carefully, a sound was emerging from all the cars, they were singing.

"On a hill, far away, stood an old, rugged cross, the emblem of suffering and shame. And I love that old cross, where the dearest and best for a world of lost sinners was slain. So I'll cherish the old rugged cross, till my trophies at last I lay down. I will cling to the old rugged cross, and exchange it someday for a crown."

The Doctor shook his head, "If you won't take us down, we'll go down on our own." He and Jaime knelt on either side of a closed trapdoor, Brannigan looked at them,

"What do you think you're doing?"

Jaime grinned up at him while the Doctor opened the door, "Finding our own way, he," She jerked her thumb at the Doctor, "usually does."

The capsule opened and they both waited for a car to stop directly beneath them.

The Doctor threw his coat at Valerie and Jaime pocketed his psychic paper. "Look after this. I love that coat. Janis Joplin gave me that coat."

Valeria looked at him, "But you can't jump!"

"If it's any consolation, Valerie, right now, I'm having kittens." Jaime winked at her. Brannigan looked them both in the eye, "This Martha. She must mean an awful lot to you."

Jaime nodded, the Doctor shrugged, "Hardly know her. I was too busy showing off. And I lied to her. Couldn't help it, just lied. Bye then."

He slid carefully through the capsule and dropped onto the car before moving out the way a gesturing to Jaime, "C'mon." Jaime breathed in deeply, "Here we go."

She dropped down next to the Doctor, "Y'know this isn't good for my arm."

The Doctor beamed, "Don't land on it then?" He opened the roof's hatch and the both dropped in. The car was significantly different to Brannigan's, it was completely white as was the man driving it,

"Who the hell are you?"

Jaime whipped out the psychic paper, "Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol. We're doing a survey. How are you enjoying your motorway?" The Doctor was busy opening the hatch so she pretended to look interested,

"Well, not very much. Junction Five's been closed for three years."

"Thank you. Your comments have been noted. Have a nice day!" The Doctor smiled and hung out of the hatch waiting for the next car. Jaime smiled and followed him once he dropped down,

"Y'know I'm quite lucky to have upper body strength to hold on with one hand! Not that you're helping!" The Doctor ignored her and dropped into the next car, where two Asian girls sat. Jaime didn't even bother talking but picked up two headscarves, a blue one and a pink one. She wrapped the blue one around her mouth as a mask and passed the pink to the Doctor. He looked at her in complaint but she motioned him to open the capsule,

"It matches my outfit!" She turned to the dumbstruck girls, "Do you mind if we borrow these?" They shook their heads just as the Doctor hung from the capsule, "Thank you for your cooperation. Your comments have been noted." She quickly followed after him.

The next car contained a nudist couple; the Doctor quickly opened the hatch, "Oooh! Don't mind us…" And dropped down. Jaime followed, but not before winking at the man,

"I've seen better!"

Before the Doctor could berate her, she grabbed the sonic screwdriver and opened the hatch, dropping down into a red man's car. Neither she nor the Doctor spoke, they just waved and dropped through his capsule. The Doctor nicked his screwdriver back and open the hatch, mock-glaring and Jaime, who just rolled her eyes. They dropped down into a city gentleman's car, he looked taken aback, "Excuse me, is that legal?"

"Sorry," The Doctor coughed, "Motorway Foot Patrol. Whatever. Have you got any water?"

He blinked, "Certainly. Never let it be said I've lost my manners."

He handed him a cone of water, Jaime looked him up and down, "Well hello there…" She stuck her hand out, "Jaime Wilson, and-"

The Doctor pointed at her, "OI! Stop it!"

Jaime rolled her eyes, "You know I can't resist a man in a suit…" She winked at the Doctor who spluttered but ignored her, turning to the man instead,

"Is this the last layer?"

"We're right at the bottom. Nothing below us but the fast lane."

"Can we drive down?" The man shook his head,

"You need to have at least two _registered_ passengers."

Jaime frowned, "Couldn't we just cheat?"

"Well, I'd love to, but it's an automated system. The wheel would lock." The Doctor crouched by the sealed hatch,

"Then excuse me." He opened it and the man reached out and grabbed his shoulder,

"You can't jump. It's a thousand feet down." A loud growl echoed from the bottom where the exhaust fumes were thickest, Jaime's heart quickened,

"WHAT was that?"

The man shuddered, "I try not to think about it…"

The Doctor sonicked the computer, "What are those lights? What's down there? I just need to see. There must be some sort of ventilation. If I could just transmit a pulse through this thing, maybe I could trip the system; give us a bit of a breeze." He took apart the control panel and started fiddling with the wires, "That's it! Might shift the fumes a bit, give us a good look."

The three of them looked below the hatch, shapes were moving, darkened by the height and lack of light. The man spluttered, "What are those shapes?"

Jaime latched onto the Doctor's arm, "Doctor…they're alive!" Giant claws begin to snap up at them, "What are they?"

The Doctor looked at the two, "Macra."

Jaime leaned back away from the house, along with her two fellow passengers. The Doctor was the one who broke the silence, "The Macra used to be the scourge of this galaxy. Gas. They fed off gas, the filthier the better. They built up a small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food."

The city gentleman frowned, "They don't exactly look like empire builders to me."

The Doctor nodded, "Well, that was billions of years ago. Billions. They must have devolved down the years. Now they're just beasts. But they're still hungry and our friend's down there."

Their conversation was interrupted by a clang on the roof. The man groaned angrily, "Oh, it's like New Times Square in here, for goodness's sake!"

A cat person dropped in through the hatch, the Doctor grinned, "Oooh, I invented a sport!"

The cat person smiled at the Doctor, "Doctor, you're a hard man to find."

The man shook his head, pointing at the gun in her hand, "No guns. I'm not having guns."

"I only brought this in case of pirates. Doctor, you've got to come with me." She told the Doctor desperately.

The Doctor looked confused, "Hold on, do I know you?"

The cat _**woman?**_ looked sadly at the Doctor, "You haven't aged at all. Time has been less kind to me."

The Doctor grinned at her, "Novice Hame!" He hugged her but dropped his arms as if they were burnt, "No, hold on, get off. Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation."

Novice Hame begged the Doctor, "I've sought forgiveness, Doctor, for so many years, under his guidance. And if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself."

The Doctor shook his head at her, "You've got Macra living underneath this city. Macra! And if our friend's still alive, she's stuck down there."

Hame clung to the Doctor, "You've got to come with me right now."

The Doctor shook his head once again, "No, no, no…"

"I'm sorry, Doctor. But the situation is even worse than you can imagine…" As she reached for a strap on her wrist she whispered,

"Transport."

The Doctor only had enough time to latched onto Jaime's hand and tugged her close. The beamed away in a stream of light.

DwDwDwDw

Jaime landed wobbly on her feet in a dark chamber, still holding tightly onto the Doctor's hand, yanking him off the floor. Hame picked herself up off the rubbish strewn floor. The Doctor cracked his neck, "Oh! Rough teleport. Ow. You can go straight back down and teleport people out, starting with Martha."

Hame shook her head sadly, "I only had the power for one trip."

The Doctor glared angrily, "Then get some more!"

Jaime stepped in front of him, "Where are we?"

Hame sighed, "High above, in the over-city."

The Doctor nodded his head vigorously, "Good. Because you can tell the Senate of New New York I'd like a word. They have got thousands of people trapped on the motorway. Millions!"

Hame motioned around them and turned on the lights with her teleported, "But you're inside the Senate, right now. May the goddess Santori bless them." Jaime looked around, the place was full of skeletons. "They died, Doctor. The city died. It has been twenty-four years."

The Doctor looked around, "All of them? Everyone? What happened?"

Hame took a deep breath, "A new chemical. A new mood. They called it Bliss. Everyone tried it. They couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became airborne. Everything perished. Even the virus, in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat. There was just enough time to close down the walkways and the flyovers, sealing off the under-city. Those people on the motorway aren't lost, Doctor. They were saved."

The Doctor sighed, "So the whole thing down there is running on automatic."

Hame nodded sadly, "There's not enough power to get them out. We did all we could to stop the system from choking."

Jaime looked at Hame, "Who's we? How did you survive?"

Hame smiled and motioned to a chamber at the back of the senate, "He protected me. And he has waited for you, these long years."

Jaime heard the voice, "Doctor. Jaime!"

The Doctor grinned and ran into the room, where a giant head in a tank lay, "The Face of Boe!"

"I knew you two would come."

Hame looked at Jaime, "Back in the old days, I was made his nurse as penance for my sin."

The Doctor stroked the tank, "Old friend, what happened to you?"

"Failing." Hame looked at Boe,

"He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke. But with no one to maintain it, the City's power died. The under-city would have fallen into the sea."

Jaime smiled slightly and walked to stand next to the Doctor, "So he saved them."

Hame nodded, "The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe. He's giving his life force just to keep things running." Upon seeing the Doctor's face she sighed, "The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. We couldn't call for help, the automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years."

Jaime pointed at the two, "So the two of you stayed here, on your own for all these years."

Hame looked at her, "We had no choice."

The Doctor smiled warmly at Hame, "Yes, you did."

The Face of Boe finally spoke, "Save them Doctor. Save them."

DwDwDwDw

The Doctor finally got the computer working and began looking for Martha, "Car four six five diamond six. It still registers! That's Martha. I knew she was good. Novice Hame, hold that in place. Think, think, think, think. Take the residual energy, invert it, feed it through the electricity grid."

Hame shook her head, "There isn't enough power."

"Oh, you've got power. You've got me. I'm brilliant with computers, just you watch. Hame, every switch on that bank up to maximum. I can't power up the city, but all the city needs is people."

Jaime looked at him, "So what are you going to do?"

He grinned, "THIS!" He flicked a big switch but all the lights turn off, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! The transformers are blocked! The signal can't get through!" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Doctor." The Face of Boe whispered, "I give you my last." He let out a breath and the power came back on. The Doctor turned to Hame, "Hame, look after him. Don't you go dying on me, you big old face. You've got to see this. The open road. Ha!"

Jaime grabbed a radio handset and put on a pilot voice, "Sorry, no Sally Calypso. She was just a hologram. My name's Jaime Wilson. Ladies and gentleman, children. This is your captain speaking. Drive up! Right now! The Doctor's opened the roof of the motorway. Come on. Throttle those engines. Drive up. All of you. The whole under-city. Drive up, drive up, drive up! Fast!" She grinned at the Doctor, "We've got to clear that fast lane. Drive up and get out of the way."

The Doctor grabbed the handset, "Hello, I'm the Doctor. Oi! Car four six five diamond six. Martha! Drive up! You've got access above. Now go!" Jaime looks over at Hame who is tending to the Face of Boe, she crouches by his tank,

"Hello," She whispers, "How do you know me? You called my name."

Boe chuckled, "Hello Jaime. You're still looking as beautiful as the day I met you. Oh that was a great day, all the running we did." He chuckled again before a big crack appeared in his tank.

"DOCTOR!" Hame and Jaime both shouted. Jaime moves out of the way as Boe's tank cracked and he lay out of it. The Doctor crouched in front of him.

"Doctor! Jaime!" Martha called, Jaime saw her run in the chamber and take a look at the Face of Boe. The Doctor, spoke to her softly,

"Martha, this is the Face of Boe. It's all right. Come and say hello. And this is Hame. She's a cat. Don't worry. He's the one that saved you, not me."

Hame looked up at Martha, "My lord gave his life to save the city, and now he's dying."

The Doctor frowned, "No, don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left."

Boe sighed, "It's good to breathe the air once more."

"Who is he?" Martha asked softly.

The Doctor shrugged, "I don't even know. Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now."

Boe chortled, "Everything has its time. You know that, old friend, better than most."

Hame looked directly at the Doctor, "The legend say more."

"Don't. There's no need for that."

"It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveller."

The Doctor put his hand on Boe's face, "Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?"

"I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours, Doctor." Boe said softly.

"That's why we have to survive. Both of us. Don't go."

"I must. But know this, Time Lord." Jaime looked at Boe, tears in her eyes as he spoke his last words, "You are not alone." He breathed out one last time and Hame wept. Jaime couldn't stop the tear that rolled down her cheek.

DwDwDwDw

The Doctor patted the closed green boxes as the strolled through Pharmacy Town, "All closed down."

Jaime gave him a cheeky grin which he returned, "Happy?"

"Happy happy. New New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs. Cats in charge. Come on, time we were off."

"But what did he mean, the Face of Boe? You're not alone." Martha asked, "You've got us. Is that what he meant?"

The Doctor shook his head, "I don't think so. Sorry."

Martha shrugged, "Then what?"

The Doctor turned to the alleyway where the TARDIS was, "Doesn't matter. Back to the TARDIS, off we go."

Jaime sighed as Martha grabbed a chair and sat down, arms crossed. The Doctor looked at her casually, "All right, are you staying?"

"Till you talk to me properly, yes. He said last of your kind. What does that mean?"

Jaime nudged the Doctor, "C'mon Doctor, you never told her. Just do it." Jaime heard the voices singing from the city,

"The darkness deepens, Lord, with me abide. When other helpers fail…" The Doctor looked at Martha, his eyes full of anguish that she had not seen since his first told Jaime,

"I lied to you, because I liked it. I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky. I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong. There's no one else."

Martha looked at him sadly, "What happened?"

"There was a war. A Time War. The last Great Time War." The Doctor began, "My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. They lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My family, my friends, even that sky. Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song…"

Jaime closed her eyes, listening to his story. Imagining it clearly. Like a faded memory…

_**END OF EPISODE THREE**_

**Another update! Shock horror! Teehee! Reviews welcome *wink* *wink***


	4. Daleks in Mahattan

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC.**

The TARDIS landed with a heavy jolt, Jaime picked herself up off the floor and beat Martha to the doors, opening them and running outside, breathing in deeply with a smile. Martha rushed out and yelled back to the Doctor,

"So, where are we then?" The Doctor exited the TARDIS with a flourish, breathing deeply just as Jaime had,

"Ah, smell that Atlantic breeze. Nice and cold. Lovely." He turned around, "Martha, Jaime, have you met my friend?"

Jaime and Martha looked up, mouths wide open gazing upon the Statue of Liberty. They looked at each other, "Is that-?" They both nodded, "Oh my God! That's the Statue of Liberty!" The two girls cried simultaneously.

The Doctor looked up at it, "Gateway to the New World. 'Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to break free'…"

Jaime walked towards the Doctor, "You've got a thing for New York haven't you? You love it!"

He just grinned. Martha spun on the spot, "That's so brilliant. I've always wanted to go to New York. I mean the real New York, not the new, new, new, new, new…" They walked over to the edge of the island and saw the view of the Manhattan skyline. The Doctor laughed,

"Well, there's the genuine article. So good, they named it twice. Mind you, it was New Amsterdam originally. Harder to say twice. Now wonder it didn't catch on. New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam."

"I wonder what year it is," Jaime pondered, "'cause look, the Empire State Building's not even finished yet. Work in progress. Still got a couple floors to go, and if I know my history, that makes the date somewhere around-"

"November 1st, 1930." Martha called over to them. The Doctor looked over at her, surprised,

"You're getting good at this."

Jaime saw the newspaper in her hand and grabbed it, laughing. Martha stuck her tongue before looking at it with her, "Eighty years ago." The Doctor took the newspaper, ignoring Jaime's protests, "It's funny 'cause you see all those old newsreels in black and white like it's so far away, but here we are. It's real. It's now." Martha laughed to herself before looking at the two, "Come on, where do we go first?"

The Doctor showed Martha the headline he and Jaime had been looking at, "I think our detour just got longer."

"'Hooverville Mystery Deepens'. What's Hooverville?" Jaime shrugged.

DwDwDwDw

The Doctor, Martha and Jaime were taking a stroll through Central Park when the Doctor informed them of Hooverville, "Herbert Hoover, 31st President of the USA, came to power a year ago. Up till then New York was a boom town, the Roaring Twenties, and then…"

"The Wall Street Crash, yeah? 1929?" Jaime supplied, absent-mindedly.

"Yeah. Whole economy wiped out overnight. Thousands of people unemployed. Suddenly the huddled masses doubled in number with nowhere to go. So they ended up here in Central Park."

Martha's eyes widened, "What? They actually live in the park? In the middle of the city?"

They arrived at Hooverville; it was a basic site, with quickly put together shacks and tents with fire barrels placed randomly throughout. Jaime sighed, "Ordinary people. Lost their jobs. Couldn't pay the rent and they lost everything. There are places like this all over America. You only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere else to go."

The three heard fighting before a man stepped out of his tent to end it, the trio gathered around with the other residents of Hooverville. The man looked at the fighters, "Now think real careful before you lie to me."

One of the fighters moaned, "I'm starvin', Solomon."

Solomon held his hand out and the man reached under his coat, pulling out a loaf of bread and handed it to Solomon. Who took it and said, "We're all starvin'," He broke the bread in half, "We all got families somewhere." He handed each man a half, "No stealin' and no fightin'. You know the rules. Thirteen years ago I fought in the Great War. A lot of us did. And the only reason we got through was because we stuck together! No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It's all we got." Both men walked off and the Doctor gestured the girls to follow him,

"I suppose," He said to Solomon, "that makes you the boss around here."

Solomon frowned at the Doctor, "And, uh, who might you be?"

Martha stepped forward, "That's the Doctor and Jaime, and I'm Martha.

"A doctor." Solomon scoffed, "Well, we got, uh, stockbrokers, we got a lawyer, but you're the first doctor. Neighbourhood gets classier by the day." He warmed his hands over a nearby fire. Jaime looked around,

"How many people live here?"

"At any one time, hundreds. No place else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville. We are a truly equal society, black, white, all the same. All starving." He laughed, "So you're welcome. Both of you. But tell me, Doctor, you're a man of learning, right? Explain this to me." He pointed towards the Empire State Building, "That there's going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can do that, and we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?"

Martha, the Doctor and Jaime gave each other look before they followed Solomon, who was draining some coffee as they approached, the Doctor held up the newspaper, "So…" He began casually, "men are going missing. Is this true?"

He took the newspaper, "It's true alright." And walked back into his tent, the Doctor stood at the opening,

"But what does missing mean? Men must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register."

Solomon sat down and motioned them to join him, "This is different…someone takes them. At night. We hear something. Someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone. Like they vanish into thin air."

The Doctor looked at him, "And you're sure someone's taking them?"

Solomon sighed, "Doctor, when you got next to nothing, you hold on to the little you got. Your knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, fire still burning."

Martha was shocked, "Have you gone to the police?"

"Yeah, we tried that. Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal." He grunted. The Doctor leant closer,

"So, the question is who's taking them and what for?" Their conversation was interrupted by a young man bursting into the tent,

"Solomon," He panted, "Mr Diagoras is here."

They all walked outside to where a man, obviously Diagoras, was talking to the men of Hooverville, "I need men. Volunteers. I got a little work for you and you sure look like you could use the money."

The young man who collected them, Frank, spoke up, "Yeah. What is the money?"

Diagoras smirked, "A dollar a day."

The men begin to grumble, Solomon stepped forward, "What's the work?"

"A little trip down to the sewers. Gotta tunnel that collapsed needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?"

Solomon glared at Diagoras, "A dollar a day? That's slave wage. Men don't always come back up, do they?"

Diagoras shrugged, "Accidents happen."

The Doctor frowned and stood next to Solomon, "What do you mean? What sort of accidents?"

Diagoras glared at him, "You don't need the work? That's fine. Anybody else?" Jaime and the Doctor looked at each other before sticking up their hands, hiding Jaime's broken arm just in case, "Enough with the questions."

Jaime and the Doctor glanced at Martha, Jaime winked, "Oh, n-n-no. We're volunteering."

Martha raised her hand, along with Solomon and Frank, and glared at the two, "I'll kill you for this."

DwDwDwDw

They were walking in the sewers when Diagoras gave them their 'mission', "Turn left. Go about half a mile. Follow Tunnel 273. Fall's right ahead of you. You can't miss it."

Frank looked up, "And when do we get our dollar?"

"When you come back up."

Jaime narrowed her eyes, "And if we don't come back up?"

Diagoras shrugged casually, "Then I got no one to pay."

"We'll be back." Solomon said firmly. Martha shuddered,

"Let's hope so." They all made their way down the tunnel. Frank took a deep breath,

"We just gotta stick together. It's easy to get lost. It's like a huge rabbit warren. You could hide an army down here." Jaime looked up at him,

"I suggest partners… I choose Frank!" She touched his arm and winked at him. "Hellooo there…"

The Doctor pointed at her, "Stop it! No partners!"

"I don't mind, Doctor…" Frank grinned, wrapping an arm around Jaime's waist; she in turn stuck her tongue out at the Doctor and looked back up at Frank,

"So, what about you, Frank? You're no from around these parts are you?"

He laughed, "Oh, you can talk. No, no, I'm from Tennessee, born and bred."

Martha smiled at him, "So, how come you're here?"

"Uh, my daddy died. Mama…couldn't afford to feed us all. So, I'm the oldest, up to me to feed myself, so put on my coat, hitched up here on the railroads. There are a whole lot of runaways in camp younger than me. From all over; Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas… Solomon keeps a lookout for us. So, what about you? You're a long way from home."

Jaime laughed and pointed at herself and Martha, "Yeah, we're hitchers too."

Frank tightened his arm around her, "You stick with me and you'll be all right."

Jaime looked at him through her lashes, "Oh I bet I will…"

The Doctor coughed loudly, "Anyway… This Diagoras bloke, who is he then?"

Solomon spoke up, "A couple of months ago, he was just another foreman. Now it seems like he's running most of Manhattan. These are strange times. A man can go from being King of the Hill to the lowest of the low overnight. It's just for some folks it works the other way 'round."

The Doctor's attention was turned to a green blob lying of the ground, giving off a faint sickly light, "Woah!"

Jaime and Martha came forward, crouching next to him, "Is it radioactive or something?"

Martha covered her nose and mouth, "It's gone off, whatever it is."

The Doctor slipped on his glasses and carefully picked it up. Jaime grimaced, "I swear to God Doctor! If you lick that thing I will shove it down your throat!"

He looked up at Frank, "Careful Frank, she's easily angered!" He turned to Martha, "Shine your torch through it. Composite organic matter. Martha? Medical opinion?"

Martha snorted, "It's not human. I know that."

Jaime saw Frank and Solomon exchange puzzled glances. The Doctor nodded, "No, it's not. And I'll tell you something else. We must be at least half a mile in and I don't see any sign of a collapse, do you? So why did Mr Diagoras send us down here?" Jaime nodded,

"I was wondering that. So where are we now? What's above us?"

"Well…" The Doctor rubbed his chin, "We're right under Manhattan."

Solomon nodded, "We're way beyond half a mile. There's no collapse, nothing."

Martha looked at them, "That Diagoras bloke was he lying?"

Jaime nodded, Frank's arm back around her waist, "Looks like it."

"So why did he want people to come down here?" Frank asked, the Doctor ran his hand through his hair,

"Solomon, I think it's time you took these two back. I'll be much quicker on my own."

Jaime snorted, "I don't think so TimeBoy!"

Before the Doctor could reply a loud squealing sound echoed off the sewer tunnels, Solomon jumped, "What the hell was that?"

"Hello?" Frank called, causing Jaime to slap his stomach,

"Shh."

"What if it's one of the folk gone missing? You'd be scared, half-mad down here on your own."

The Doctor looked at Frank, "Do you think they're still alive?"

"Heck, we ain't seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost." More squealing.

Solomon shook his head, "I know I never heard nobody make a sound like that."

The Doctor began to walk a little ahead of them, "This way." Solomon shone his torch down another tunnel, "No Doctor, this way." The light from his torch hit a huddled figure on the ground. Martha called the Doctor back and pointed at the figure. Solomon cleared his throat,

"Who are you?"

Frank spoke louder, "Are you lost? Can you understand me? I've been thinking about folk lost…"

The Doctor stepped forward, "It's all right, Frank. Just stay back. Let me have a look." He walked towards the figure, "He's got a point, though, my mate Frank. I'd hate to be stuck down here on my own." The creature squealed, "We know the way out. Daylight. If you want to come with us," He squatted down next to the figure and shined a light on it, revealing a pig face, "Oh, but what are you?"

Solomon looked startled, "What is that? Some kind of carnival mask?"

Jaime shook her head, "No it's real."

The Doctor looked intently at the pig-man, "I'm sorry. Now listen to me. I promise I can help." Jaime noticed shadows on the walls and tugged at the Doctor's sleeve, "Not now Jaime. Now, who did this to you?"

Martha noticed the shadows as well, and whispered to the Doctor, "Doctor, I think you better get back here?"

Jaime gasped as more pig-men filled the opposite end of the tunnel, "Doctor!"

He looked up, "Actually," He stood and backed up towards the group, "Good point."

The pig-men copied the Doctor steps slowly edging closer to him, Martha noticed and stammered, "T-t-they're following you…"

The Doctor shrugged, "Yeah… I noticed that thanks," He reached them and lowered his voice, Jaime untangled herself from Frank and took his hand, "Well then, Martha, Frank, Solomon, Jaime…"

Martha looked at him, "What?"

The Doctor pulled a face, "Um, basically… RUN!"

Tightening his grip on Jaime's hand, he led the group down the tunnel to a cross-section. Jaime stopped in confusion, "Which way?"

He pulled her to the right and beckoned the group, "This way!"

The pig-men kept chasing them until they came across the mouth of a joining tunnel, Jaime pointed ahead of them, "There's a ladder!"

The Doctor let go of Jaime's hand climbs the ladder, opening the lid with his sonic screwdriver. Jaime followed him quickly up, trying to keep balance with one hand, Martha following behind her. Jaime reached the top and looked down to see Frank struggling to get up. Solomon and the Doctor reached down their hands, Solomon shouting down, "C'mon Frank! C'mon!"

The Doctor grabbed Frank's outstretched hand, "I've got ya! C'mon!"

Before Jaime knew it the pig-men had pulled Frank out of the men's grasp and dragged him back down into the darkness of the sewer. Jaime and Solomon cried simultaneously, "FRANK!"

Solomon shoved the Doctor aside and shut the lid before anymore pig-men tried to climb up, "We can't go after him."

The Doctor looked at him angrily, "We gotta go back down! We can't just leave him!"

"No, I'm not losing anybody else! Those creatures were from Hell! From Hell itself! If we go after them, they'll take us all! There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry."

Jaime noticed out of the corner of her eye a shadow approaching them with a gun, she nudged Martha and they both slowly put up their hands, a blond Marilyn Monroe look-a-like stepped out, brandishing a pistol, "Alright then. Put 'em up!" She cocked the gun, "Hands in the air and no funny business." The Doctor and Solomon slowly put their hands up. "Now tell me you schmucks, what've you done with Lazlo?"

Jaime looked at her incredulously, "Who the fuck is Lazlo?"

The Doctor looked at her pointedly, "Language Wilson!"

"Lazlo's my boyfriend, or was my boyfriend until two weeks ago. No letter, no good-bye, no nothin'. And I'm not stupid." She began waving the gun about a she talks, causing Jaime to duck cautiously, "I know some guys are just pigs but not my Lazlo. I mean, what kinda guy asks you to meet his mother before he vamooses?"

The Doctor looked at the gun, "It might, might just help if you put the gun down."

"Huh?" She realized she had the gun still in her hand, "Oh sure," She tossed it carelessly onto a chair, "Oh c'mon. It's not real. It was either that or a spear!"

Martha stepped forward and asked her gently, "What do you think happened to Lazlo?"

"I wish I knew. One minute he's there, the next, zip—vanished."

Jaime could see the Doctor was quite confused, "Listen, ah—what's your name?"

"Tallulah."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "Right, Tallulah."

She smiled, "Three Ls and an H."

The Doctor nodded, "Right. Um, we can try to find Lazlo, but he's not the only one. There are people disappearing every night."

Solomon grimaced, "And there are these creatures, such creatures."

Tallulah pulled a face, "Whaddaya 'creatures'?"

The Doctor held out his hand, "Look. Listen, just trust me. Everyone is in danger. I need to find out exactly what this is," He pulled out the green blob, everyone moved back in disgust, "because then I'll know exactly what we're fighting."

DwDwDwDw

The Doctor and Jaime were scavenging the props room for pieces of equipment. Solomon came in holding a radio, "How about this? I found it backstage."

The Doctor took it from his hands, "Perfect, It's the capacitors I need. I'm just rigging up a crude little DNA scan for this beastie. If I can get a chromosomal reading, I'll find out where it's from."

Jaime held it while he fiddled and used the sonic screwdriver on the insides. Solomon looked at the two, "How about you two? Where are you from? I've been all over. I've never heard anybody talk like you. Just exactly who are you?"

The Doctor took out a bit of the radio and blew on it, Jaime turned to Solomon, "Oh, we're just sorta passing by."

"I'm not a fool ma'am."

Jaime looked down sheepishly, "No, sorry."

He walked over to the sewer lid and looked down at it, "I was so scared, Doctor. I let them take Frank 'cause I was just too scared. I gotta get back to Hooverville. With these creatures on the loose, we gotta protect ourselves. Ain't no one else gonna help us."

The Doctor looked up from the radio and nodded, "Good luck."

"I hope you find what you're looking for. For all our sakes."

Jaime and the Doctor made their way towards the balcony of the theatre; he hooked the blob up to his home-made scanner and set the beam from one of the stage-lights on it. "That's it. Let's warm you up." He winked at Jaime, shoved on his glasses and started to examine it, after a few moments he looked up at Jaime with confusion, "This is artificial." They heard the announcer begin the show, "Genetically engineered. Whoever this is, oh, you're clever."

He put his stethoscope to the blob and shared with Jaime, listening to something she couldn't quite hear, he started rambling, "Fundamental DNA type 467-989. 989. Hold on, that means planet of origin." A look of disbelief crossed his face, "Skaro." He grabbed Jaime's hand and they once again ran off to the backstage area, the chorus girls were muttering but Jaime went straight up to Tallulah,

"Where is she? Where's Martha?"

"I don't know. She ran off stage!" Tallulah stuttered. Before Jaime could question her they heard a scream. They ran to find Martha and were followed by Tallulah, "MARTHA!" Jamie cried.

The Doctor noticed the sewer lid was crooked and grabs his coat and put it on, Jaime looked at him with wide eyes, "Doctor, what's going on! Have they taken her?"

The Doctor nodded and began to climb into the sewer; Jaime begins to copy as does Tallulah, "No, no, no, no way! Neither of you are coming!"

Jaime scoffed, "I'm coming with you TimeBoy."

"Tell me what's going on!" Tallulah demanded, stepping off the ladder into the dark sewers after the two.

"Fine Jaime." The Doctor turned to worried show-girl, "Look, there's nothing you can do. Go back."

Tallulah shook her head, "Look, whoever's taken Martha; they could've taken Lazlo, couldn't they?"

The Doctor pointed at her, "Tallulah you're not safe down here."

"Then that's my problem. Come on. Which way?" She turned and walked down the left tunnel. Jaime jogged towards her and pulled her back, pointing in front of them where the Doctor was waiting, "No. This way."

Tallulah tried to get answers out of the Doctor as they walked, "When you say "They've taken her", who's they exactly? And who are you anyway? I never asked."

The Doctor turned quickly, "Shh."

Tallulah held up her hands, "Okay, Okay."

Jaime saw the shadow of something make their way down the tunnel, she turned desperately to Tallulah, "Shh! Shh!"

"I mean you're handsome and all-" The Doctor covered her mouth with his hand and pulled the two girls into a recess down the tunnel they had just come from. A metallic pepper-pot shaped creature passed them by, flashes appeared in Jaime's mind, _millions of them storming through a city killing everything in their path_. The creature passed by without seeing them. The Doctor grabbed fistfuls of hair, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. They survived. They always survive while I lose everything."

Jaime gulped, "Doctor, what were they?"

The Doctor turned to her, eyes full of anguish, "The Daleks."

Tallulah laughed, "You're kidding me?"

The Doctor turned on angrily and she stopped laughing, Jaime put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Does it look like I'm kidding? Inside that shell is a creature born to hate, whose only thought is to destroy everything and everyone that isn't a Dalek too. It won't stop until it's killed every human being alive."

Tallulah shook her head, "But if it's not a human being, that kinda implies it's from outer space." Jaime and the Doctor looked at her, "Yet again, that's a "no" with the kidding. Boy… Well, what's it doin' here, in New York?"

The Doctor pulled the girls by the arms, "Every second you're down here, you're in danger. I'm taking you back right now."

They turned a corner to see another pig-man, Tallulah screamed and he tried to hide. The Doctor approached him, "Where's Martha? What have you done with her? What have you done with Martha?"

"I didn't take her." The pig-man started.

Jaime looked surprised and asked gently, "Can you remember your name?"

The pig-man held out his arm over his face, "Don't look at me." Tallulah stepped forward,

"Do you know where she is?"

The man backed up further into the wall, "Stay back! Don't look at me."

The Doctor looked concerned, "What happened to you?"

The three stepped closer and looked at him; he seemed more man then pig, "They made me a monster."

Jaime furrowed her eyebrows, "Who did?"

"The Masters." The Doctor frowned,

"The Daleks, why?"

The man shuddered, "They needed slaves. They needed slaves to steal more people so they created us. Part animal, part human. I escaped before they got my mind, but it was still too late."

Jaime stepped closer, "Do you know what happened to Martha?"

"They took her. It's my fault. She was following me."

Tallulah took over the questioning, "Were you in the theatre?"

"Yes."

"Why? Why were you there?"

"I never wanted you to see me like this." He sniffed.

"Why me? What do I gotta do with this? Were you following me? Is that why you were there?"

The pig-man turned to face Tallulah, "Yes."

"Who are you?"

"I was lonely."

"Who are you?" Tallulah demanded.

"I needed to see you, I'm sorry." He turned away. Tallulah grabbed his arm,

"No, wait. Let me look at you," She placed his face in the light and seemed to recognize him, "Lazlo?" He nodded; her voice broke with emotion when she continued, "My Lazlo? Oh, what have they done to you?"

"I'm sorry. So sorry."

The Doctor stepped towards him, "Lazlo, can you show me where they are? If I don't stop them, they'll kill everyone." Lazlo nodded,

"Then follow me." He led them through the tunnels before they came across one where they could see Martha, Frank and other prisoners. The saw the pig-men squeal and fidget nervously before a Dalek glided down the tunnel, Lazlo ducked back out of sight while the Doctor watched. The prisoners were ordered to form a line, Jaime saw Martha call out to the others, "Just do what it says, everyone, okay? Just obey." A second Dalek arrived and the two seemed to be conversing with each other but Jaime couldn't make it out, the Doctor could though. One of the pig-men brought a man forwards, the Dalek extended his 'sucker' towards the man's face and said something, the man argued before two pig-men took him away. The did the same for the next one and Lazlo spoke softly behind them,

"They're divided into two groups: high intelligence and low intelligence. The low intelligence are taken to become pig slaves like me."

Tallulah frowned, "Well, that's not fair! You're the smartest guy I ever dated!"

The Doctor turned, "Shh. Lazlo, what about the others?"

"They're taken to the laboratory."

"But why? What for?" Jaime asked, Lazlo shrugged,

"I don't know. The masters only called it the Final… Experiment."

Jaime turned back to where the Daleks were scanning Frank, "Superior intelligence." He turned to Martha and scanned her, "Intelligence scan. Initiate. Superior intelligence. This one will become part of the Final Experiment."

"You can't just experiment on people! It's insane! It's inhuman!" One of the Daleks turned to her,

"We are not human. Prisoners of high intelligence will be taken to the transgenic laboratory."

The Doctor pushed Jaime and himself back into an alcove, while Lazlo takes Tallulah's hand and head down the tunnel, he turns to the other two, "Doctor! Jaime! Quickly!"

Jaime shook her head, "Uhhh, I don't think we're coming! He's gotta plan, you go."

Tallulah pulls at Lazlo's arm, "Lazlo, c'mon!"

Lazlo looked her in the eye, "Do you remember the way back?" She nodded, "Then go. Please."

Tallulah frowned at him, "But Lazlo, you gotta come with me."

Lazlo shook his head, "Where would I go? Tallulah, I'm beggin' you, save yourself. Just run. Just go. Go." She hesitated but left, Lazlo joined the Doctor. The Daleks passed by and the Doctor and Jaime fell in line between Martha and Frank while Lazlo acted as a guard. Martha turned slightly, "I am so glad to see you two."

The Doctor nodded slightly, "Just keep walking… You can kiss me later. You too, Frank, if you want."

Jaime scowled, "I don't think so TimeBoy." They travelled the tunnels and were led into a large laboratory, where two more Daleks were waiting. One was gold like the others but the second was a deep black, with silver bolts. The Daleks updated each other,

"Report."

"Dalek Sec is on the final stage of evolution."

"Scan him. Prepare for birth."

Doctor shared a worried look with Jaime, "Evolution?"

Martha looked at him, "What's wrong with old Charlie boy over there?"

Jaime shrugged, "I dunno, ask them."

"What me? Don't be daft."

The Doctor made a face, "I don't exactly want to get noticed. Ask them what's going on."

Martha took a deep breath and stepped forward, "Daleks, I demand to be told. What is this Final Experiment? Report!"

The Dalek turned it's eyestalk towards Martha, "You will bear witness to the dawn of a new age."

"What does that mean?"

"We are the only four Daleks so the species must evolve a life outside the shell. The Children of Skaro must walk again." With that the black and silver Dalek, Dalek Sec's, powered down and the casing opened to reveal a Human-Dalek hybrid. The clothing it was wearing was unmistakably that of Diagoras. The head has one mouth, one eye, and tentacles. The hands were claw-like. Jaime took a step back, "Shit." She breathed. The Doctor didn't even scold her.

"W-w-what is that?" Martha stuttered.

Sec said slowly, "I am a human Dalek. I am you future."

_**END OF EPISODE FOUR**_

***Enter closing credits* HAPPY EASTER! Or if you're not religious HAPPY CHOCOLATE DAY! Reviews are most welcome :D**


	5. Evolution of the Daleks

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC.**

Jaime could only watch as Sec looked around at the prisoners, "These… Humans will become like me." She noticed the Doctor slip behind some machinery, "Prepare them for Hybridisation." The pig-slaves began to close in on Jaime, Martha, Frank and the other prisoners. Martha shouted, "Leave me alone! Don't you dare!"

"So long sad times, go long bad times, we are rid of you at last…" Everyone looked in amazement to where the 'Happy Days are Here Again' song came from, Jaime smiled happily whereas Dalek Sec was just as confused as everyone else, "What is that sound?"

The Doctor stepped out, radio in hand, "That would be me." He put the radio down, "Hello! Boo! Surprise! Etcetera, etcetera…"

"Doctor." Sec breathed. One of the other Daleks spun around,

"Enemy of the Daleks! Exterminate!" Sec held out a 'hand',

"Wait."

The Doctor began to walk forward, "Well, then. A new form of Dalek. Fascinating and very clever."

Sec raised his head, "The cult for Skaro escaped your slaughter."

The Doctor leant forward slightly, "How did you end up in 1930?"

"Emergency Temporal Shift."

The Doctor scoffed, "Oh that must have roasted up your power cells, yeah?" He walked away, looking around, "Time was, four Daleks could have conquered the world but instead your skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting." He took a deep breath, "All of which results in you."

"I am Dalek Sec in human form!" Sec announced proudly.

"What does it feel like? You can talk to me, Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec, isn't it? That's your name? You've got a name and a mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking right now."

"I…feel…" He paused, "Humanity."

The Doctor nodded encouraging him on, "Good, that's good."

"I…feel…everything we wanted from mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such…a genius for war."

The Doctor shook his head slowly, "No, that's not what humanity means."

"I think it does. At heart, this species is so very…Dalek."

"All right, so what have you achieved hen? With this Final Experiment, eh? Nothing! 'Cause I can show you what you're missing with this thing." He pointed at the radio and patted it, "Simple little radio."

One of the Dalek moved forward, "What is the purpose of that device?"

"Well, exactly. It plays music. What's the point of that? Oh, with music, you can dance to it, sing with it, and fall in love to it. Unless you're a Dalek of course. Then it's just noise."

The Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at the radio and a high-pitched wail erupted from it. Sec held his head in pain while the other Daleks acted erratically. The Doctor turned to the prisoners, "RUN!"

Martha and Jaime led the prisoners through the sewers and the Doctor followed behind. Martha stopped, unsure of which way to go, the Doctor rushed past, "Come on! Move, move, move, move!" They raced further through the tunnel until they came across Tallulah, "And you, Tallulah! Run!" Tallulah looked bewildered but followed screaming about where Lazlo was. They reached the ladder and the Doctor motioned everyone up, "C'mon! C'mon!"

DwDwDwDw

Jaime was standing around a fire with Solomon, Frank and the Doctor while Martha and Tallulah sat on some crates. Solomon looked confused at the recently told story, "These Daleks, the sound like the stuff of nightmare. And they wanna breed?"

"They're splicing themselves into human bodies. If I'm right, they've got a farm of breeding stock right here in Hooverville. We've got to get everyone out."

"Hooverville is the lowest place a man can fall. There is nowhere else to go."

The Doctor looked at Solomon sympathetically, "I'm sorry, Solomon. You've got to scatter. Go anywhere. Don't to the railroads, travel across state, just get out of New York!"

"There's got to be a way to reason with these things."

Jaime shook her head, "There's not a chance."

Frank grimaced, "You ain't seen 'em, boss."

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck, "Daleks are bad enough at any time, but right now they're vulnerable and that makes them more dangerous than ever." Before they could say anymore, a whistle ran through the camp.

The sentry on guard ran up to people, "They're coming! They're coming!"

Solomon turned in panic, "The sentry. Must've seen something!" The sentry ran up to the group,

"They're here! I seen 'em! Monsters! They're monsters!"

The Doctor looked at Jaime, deadpanned, "It's started."

Men started to pass out the gun and other weapons they had collected as Solomon started shouting, "We're under attack! Everyone to arms!"

Frank looked determined, "I'm ready boss, but al o' you! Find a weapon! Use anything!"

Some of the residents began to run off, Solomon called after them, "Come back! We gotta stick together! It's not safe out there! Come back!"

Jaime saw some pig-slaves invade Hooverville, attacking those who were trying to escape. Martha turned to the Doctor, "We need to get out of the park!"

Jaime shook her head and pointed at the pig-slaves, "We can't! They're on all sides. They're driving people back towards us. We're trapped."

Solomon faced all the men, "Then we stand together. Gather 'round. Everybody come to me. You there, Jethro, Harry, Seamus, stay together."

The pig-slaves forced everyone into a tight circle by the fire. Solomon raised his gun towards them and started shooting, "They can't take all of use."

Martha tried to be optimistic, "If we can just hold them off till daylight…"

The Doctor looked sky wards and Jaime copied to see a Dalek floating above, headed towards them, "Oh, Martha, they're just the foot soldiers."

Soon everyone looks up to see the Dalek. Martha's jaw dropped, "Oh my God."

Solomon was shocked, "What in the world-" The sentry began to panic again,

"It's the devil. A devil in the sky. God save us all. It's damnation."

Frank raised his rifle, "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" HE began to fire at the Dalek, but from what Jaime saw, the bullets dissolved before even touching the armour. Jaime pushed his rifle down and held his arm, "That's not gonna work."

Another Dalek appeared soon after the first, Martha choked out, "There's more than one of them…" before the Daleks began to attack the settlements, firing at the tents and shacks causing explosions and fires. One of the Daleks turned its eyestalk to the villagers, "The humans will surrender."

Jaime stepped forward, "Leave them alone!" The Doctor stood next to her, pushing her behind him slightly,

"They've done nothing to you!"

The Dalek seemed to look at Jaime, right into her eyes, "We have located the Doctor! And-and the Sister Child of War! The one who ran away!"

_**What?**_ Before Jaime could say anything, Doctor had pushed her back to Frank who gripped her tightly to stop her moving. Solomon stepped forward but the Doctor grabbed him by the arm, "No, Solomon. Stay back."

Solomon ignored him, "I'm told that I'm addressin' the Daleks, is that right? From what I hear, you're outcasts too."

"Solomon, don't!" The Doctor pleaded with him desperately.

"Doctor, this is my township, you will respect my authority. Just let me try." He pushed the Doctor away, "Daleks…ain't we all the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin?" He put his rifle down slowly onto the ground, "'Cause, see, I've just discovered this past day God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh, yeah. Terrifies me. Right down to the bone. But it's got to give me hope…hope that maybe together we can make a better tomorrow. So I…I beg you now if you have any compassion in your hearts then you'll meet with us and stop this fight. Well…what do you say?"

"EXTERMINATE!" The second Dalek fired at Solomon, the last thing Jaime saw of Solomon was him screaming and his skeleton flashing in the green light before he fell, dead, on the ground. Jaime turned her head into Frank as she heard him shout, "NO!"

All the inhabitants of Hooverville screamed, Frank let Jaime go and rushed over to the body, "Solomon! No!" Jaime and Martha rushed over to him and laid a hand on each shoulder. Martha looked sick,

"They killed him. They just shot him on the spot." Jaime looked up when she saw the Doctor move closer towards the Daleks, arms out to the side,

"Daleks! Alright so it's my turn! Then kill me! Kill me if it'll stop you attacking these people!"

The first Dalek glided a bit closer, "I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemy!"

"Then do it! Do it!" The Doctor shouted angrily, beating on his chest, "DO IT!"

"Extermin-" The Dalek stopped. "I do not understand! It is the Doctor." It reminded Jaime of when someone near you is on the phone and you only hear one side of the conversation, "The urge to kill is too strong…I…Obey." It turned its eyestalk to the Doctor, "You will follow!"

"NO!" Martha yelled, "You can't go!" The two girls stood up from their place at Frank's side. The Doctor looked at them,

"I've got to go. The Daleks just changed their minds. Daleks _never_ change their minds."

Jaime looked sadly at him, "What about us?"

He looked back at the people of Hooverville and turned to the Daleks, "One condition! If I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here! Do you hear me?"

"The humans will be spared. Doctor…follow."

Jaime grabbed his arm, "Then we're coming with you."

He shook his head, "No Jaime, not this time. Martha, do what you do best. People are hurt. You can help them, let me go. Oh" He looked at them both, "Can I just say, thank you very much!"

He hugged Martha and gripped Jaime's hand with both his and winked. Jaime nodded, feeling the familiar psychic paper nestled in her hand, "Goodbye TimeBoy." He walked off with the Daleks and Jaime showed Martha his 'gift', she winked at her, "C'mon then. Miss Martha Jones, you got patients to help…and we've got a plan to build."

DwDwDwDw

Jaime sat in one of the tents looking at the psychic paper in her hands while Martha was applying a bandage to a man's arm, Tallulah walked in with a pot of water, "Here you go. I got some more on the boil."

"Thanks," She finished the bandage and turned to the man, "You'll be alright. It's just a cut, try and keep it clean." The man nodded his thanks and left. Tallulah sighed, making Jaime look up her,

"So what about us? What do we do now?"

Jaime held up the psychic paper, "The Doctor gave us this, he must have had a reason…"

"What's it for?"

"Gets you into places, buildings and things. But where? He must want us to go somewhere but what am I supposed to do?"

Jaime left to Solomon's tent and started shuffling through papers. Martha and Tallulah entered, Tallulah helped Jaime while Martha paced. She clicked her fingers, "Wait a minute! Downstairs in the sewers the Daleks mentioned this…energy conductor."

Tallulah frowned, "What does that mean?"

"I dunno. Maybe like a…lightning conductor or…" Martha's eyes widened, "DALEKANIUM! They said Dalekanium was in place."

Jaime smiled slightly, "The only problem. In place where?"

Martha rolled her eyes at Jaime, "Maybe lover-boy would know." They left the tent in search of Frank, they found him still grieving. Jaime approached him carefully,

"Frank?" She asked quietly, he looked up at the three girls, "That Diagoras bloke, he was like some sort of fixer, yeah? Get you lot jobs all over town?"

He nodded feebly, "Yeah. He could find a profit anywhere. You name it. We're all so desperate for work; you just hoped Diagoras would pick you for something good. Building work. That pays the best."

Martha cut in, "But what sort of building work?"

Frank pointed towards the Empire State building, "Mainly building that."

DwDwDwDw

Jaime, Tallulah, Martha and Frank were squashed up in a service lift in the Empire State Building, Martha sighed wistfully, "I always wanted to go to the Empire State, never imagined it quite like this, though."

Frank shuffled, trying to get comfy, "Where are we headed anyway?"

Martha gestured upwards, "To the top where they are still building."

Tallulah frowned, "How come those guys just let us through? How's that thing work?"

Jaime grinned, "Psychic paper. Shows them whatever I want them to think. According to this, we're two engineers and two architects." Frank took the paper from her and flipped it over in his hands. Not long after they arrived on the top floor, a room that seemed to have been used as an office. Tallulah looked out over the Big Apple, "Look at this place, top of the world."

Martha spotted the architectural plans, "Okay, now this looks good." Jaime and Frank joined her, Frank noticed something off about the top sheet,

"Hey, look at the date. These designs were issued today. They must've changed something last minute."

Martha looked at the dates again, "You mean the Daleks?"

"Yeah could be." Frank shrugged. Jaime narrowed her eyes,

"The ones underneath, they're from before. That means that whatever they changed must be on this top sheet but not this one. We need to check one against the other."

"The height of this place! This is amazing!" Tallulah called from the end of the room, Jaime turned to her,

"Oi! Careful, we're a hundred floors up: Don't go wandering off."

Tallulah waved her hand and wandered out onto the open area overlooking the city, "I just wanna see." She sighed happily, "New York City. If aliens had to come to Earth, no wonder they came here…"

"They also go to London a lot…lucky us…" Jaime muttered to Martha, who giggled quietly before picking up the plans and spreading the out on the floor as her and Jaime began to study them. Frank and Tallulah stood by and watched them. Frank looked around the floor,

"I'll go keep an eye out, make sure we're safe up here. Don't want nobody buttin' in." He walked out the side door just as thunder echoed through the building, Tallulah whistled low,

"There's a hell of a storm movin' in."

Jaime sighed, "I wish the Doctor was here. He'd know what we're looking for." Martha nodded in agreement. Tallulah knelt beside them,

"SO…tell me, where did you guys and him meet up?"

Martha smiled, "It was in a hospital…sort of." Jaime held up her cast, beaming, before returning to the papers.

"'Course him being a doctor."

"Actually, I'm a doctor. Well, kinda."

"You're a physician?" Martha nodded; Tallulah gaped, "Really?"

"I was in training, still am if I ever get home."

"You could be doctors together!" Tallulah gasped, "What a partnership. Oh, it's such a shame. If only he wasn't so…different. You know what I mean?"

Jaime scoffed, "Oh you have no idea how different he really is…"

"Yeah, he's a man, sweetheart. That's different enough."

Jaime sighed, "He had this…companion a while back. This friend. And ever since then he's been on his own. But you know, sometimes one of us says something or does something and he looks at us, and I just sort of think…that he's not seeing, he's just remembering."

"Aw, listen here sweetheart. You wanna get all sad? You wanna have a contest with me and Lazlo?"

Martha smiled at her, "No. But listen, if the Doctor's with Lazlo now, there's every chance that he could get him out."

Tallulah scoffed sadly, "And then what? Don't talk crazy. There's no future for me and him. Those Dalek things took that away. The one good thing I had in my life and they destroyed it." She stood and left the girls and the plans to look back out in the open area. Jaime looked closely at the diagram, if she were a Dalek what bit would she change? They wouldn't change the bottom, what would the point be? You wouldn't have your base near your plan. What if it failed? She looked near the top, _**changes, changes, changes…THERE**_! She yelled in triumph,

"HA! GOTCHA!" Martha and Tallulah looked over her shoulder, "See, on the mast! Those little lines? They're new! OH there good! They've added something near impossible to noticed," She smirked at the girls, "Unless you know where to look."

"Added what?" They asked, Jaime interlocked her hands behind her head. The girls caught on, "DALEKANIUM!"

The lift doors opened and the girls turned to see the Doctor and Lazlo, "Doctor!" Martha shouted, running over to hug him and leading him to the plans. Jaime turned to the Doctor,

"I worked it out; we now know what they've done. There's Dalekanium on the mast. And it's good to see you too, TimeBoy!"

Doctor grabbed her in a hug and twirled her about. Jaime laughed but soon found her feet back on the ground as the bell dinged and the lift doors shut. He ran to try and stop it, shaking his head, "See, never waste time on a hug." Jaime scowled playfully,

"I didn't ask you too! You just leapt on me!" The Doctor smiled cheekily but quickly turned and sonicked the lift's panel,

"It's a deadlock seal, I can't stop it! It's going right down to the Daleks and they're not gonna leave us alone up here. What's the time?"

"11:45." Frank called. The Doctor grabbed his hair,

"Six minutes to go. I've got to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits." Tallulah pulled a confused face,

"Gammon radiation? What the heck is that?"

Jaime turned to her, before leading the Doctor onto the balcony, "Not now!" The Doctor and Jaime looked out of the city, "Shit that's high!"

The Doctor winked at herm "Language Wilson… that's high. That's very – Blimey, that's high."

Martha pointed towards the top, "And we've got to go even higher. That's the mast up there, look. There's three pieces of Dalekanium at the base. We've got to get 'em off."

The Doctor shook his head at the girls, "That's not 'we'. That's just me!"

Jaime scoffed, "We're not just gonna stand there and watch you!"

"No, you're gonna have your hands full, anyway." He pointed to the ascending lift, "I'm sorry, but you've got to fight."

Jaime nodded and raced inside to get weapons, she passed anything to the other four; hammers, wood, pipes, anything. They stood in front of the lift and faced it. Martha's eyes widened in fear,

"The lift's coming up." Frank ran a hand over his face,

"I shoulda brought that gun." Lazlo tried to push Martha, Jaime and Tallulah back,

"Tallulah, stay back. Jaime and you, you can't even use your right arm. You too, Martha. I they send pig slaves, they're trained to kill."

Jaime and Martha looked at each other, "The Doctor needs us to fight. We're not going anywhere."

Lazlo looked at them desperately, "They're savages. I should know. They're trained to slit your throat with their bare teeth." Before he could say anymore, he collapsed to the ground, struggling to stand and trying to lean on his mallet. They looked at him with concern, "No, it's nothing. I'm fine. Just leave me." He fell back to the floor and leant against the wall. Tallulah knelt beside him and put her hand to his forehead,

"Oh, honey, you're burnin' up. What's wrong with you? Tell me." Jaime looked out the balcony, eyes widened with an idea formed in her head,

"OH I AM THICK!" She yelled, dropping her 'weapon' and picking up wooden chairs and splints, "Lightning!" She ran around attaching poles from the outside scaffolding onto the splints and chairs. Martha and Frank looked on in confusion. Tallulah whispered something reassuring to Lazlo and turned her head to Jaime,

"What the hell are you doin'?" Jaime looked at her and grinned manically,

"Even if the Doctor stops the Dalekanium, this place is still gonna get hit. Great big bolt of lightning, electricity all down this building. Connect this to the lift and they get zapped! HA!"

"She's spending too much time with the Doctor…" Martha whispered to Frank as they started to help Jaime, attaching poles along the splints towards the lift. Tallulah looked thoughtful,

"Oh my god! That could work!"

"Then gives us a hand!" Frank grunted, holding a particularly heavy rod.

Jaime looked at them all as Frank set down the final rod, "It's gotta work. It's all piped up to the scaffolding outside." They huddled in a corner, Jaime and Martha holding hands in reassurance, Tallulah and Lazlo holding each other and Frank arm around Jaime, "Don't touch anything metal until I say so." She watched as the lift's dial slowly edged its way towards floor 100. A ding announced the arrival of the lift and the doors slide open, Jaime looked out at the lightning outside. _**C'mon! C'mon!**_ Sur enough a bolt of lightning comes streaming along the pipes to the lift, striking all the pig-slaves down. They all fell to the ground with a dull thud. Martha, Tallulah, Frank and Lazlo opened their eyes to see the dead pigs in the lift. Jaime and Martha run over, Frank soon followed, Tallulah beamed,

"You did it, Jaime!" Martha looked sadly at Jaime and gripped her hand,

"They used to be like Lazlo. They were people and you killed 'em, but I helped."

Lazlo shook his head, "The Daleks killed them. Long ago." Jaime wasn't listening, instead she ran out onto the balcony, "DOCTOR!" She yelled over the thunder. She held tightly onto the scaffolding, climbing her way up to the Doctor, picking up the screwdriver and Martha followed. Up on the mast, Jaime, Frank and Martha found the Doctor was lying on his back half conscious. Martha ran to him,

"Doctor! Doctor!" She knelt beside him, as did Jaime, "Look what we found halfway down." Jaime handed him the sonic screwdriver with a smile, "You're getting careless."

The Doctor groaned and sat up, "Oh my head…Hi. You survived then."

Jaime winked, "So did you. Just about. I can't help noticing….there's Dalekanium still attached." Martha looked at the mast with worry, the Doctor stood up and the helped him down. The walked back through onto floor 100 where Lazlo and Tallulah were standing, the Doctor began to pace,

"The Daleks will have gone straight to a war footing. They'll be using the sewers, spreading their soldiers out underneath Manhattan."

"Doctor, how do we stop them?" Lazlo asked. Jaime looked at the Doctor,

"I know what you did. You got in the way; the gamma strike went zapping through you first!"

Martha looked at the Doctor, "But what does that mean?" The Doctor clapped his hands together,

"Well down Jaime, but we need to draw fire. Before they can attack New York, I need to face them. Think, think, think, think. We need some sort of space, somewhere safe, somewhere out of the way. Tallulah!" Tallulah held up a hand,

"That's me. Two Ls and an H."

"The theatre! Its right above them, and, what, it's gone midnight? Can you get us inside?"

Tallulah shrugged, "Don't see why not."

"Is there another lift?" The Doctor asked, looking at the pig-slaves in the lift. Frank pointed out the side door,

"We came up in the service elevator."

The Doctor grinned, "That'll do! Allons-y!"

The entered the lift and Jaime hit the Doctor, "OW! What was that for?"

Jaime glared at him, "For nearly killing yourself!" She paused and ran a hand through his hair, giggling, "Your hair don't look half bad though." He winked.

DwDwDwDw

Jaime, the Doctor, Martha, Tallulah, Lazlo and Frank arrived at the darkened theatre and stood in front of one of the rows of chairs, the Doctor stood on one and started to bleep the sonic screwdriver into the air, "This should do it. Here we go."

Tallulah shivered, "There ain't nothin' more creepy than a theatre in the dark. Listen, Doctor, I know you got a thing for show tunes, but there's a time and place, huh?" She stopped as Lazlo collapsed into one of the chairs beside her, "Lazlo, what's wrong?" She sat next to him and he tugged at his collar,

"Nothing, it's just so hot."

"But…it's freezing in here. Doctor, what's happening to him?"

The Doctor was busy fiddling with the sonic screwdriver, Jaime assumed checking its frequency, "Not now, Tallulah. Sorry." Martha stood next to him,

"What are you doing?" He held up the sonic screwdriver and turned it on,

"If the Daleks are going to war, they'll wanna find their number one enemy. I'm just telling them where I am." He looked down at the small group, "Go. I'm telling you to go. Frank can take you back to Hooverville."

Jaime shook her head, "And we're telling you we're not!"

"Martha, Jaime, that's an order." Martha glared,

"Who are you then? Some sort of Dalek?" Jaime saw the hurt in his eyes and she flinched visibly,

"Martha, don't." Before anyone could retort the doors to the theatre crashed open and a line of people arrived, flanking them. Tallulah stiffened,

"Oh my God! Well I guess that's them then, huh?"

Jaime grimaced, "Humans…with Dalek DNA." Frank moved to attack them but Jaime got to him quicker and pulled him to her, "It's alright. Stay calm, don't antagonize them…"

Lazlo breathed shallowly, what about the Dalek masters? Where are they?" There was an explosion on stage and the group ducked behind the seats for cover. The Doctor peered over the seats, and, as the smoke clears, saw two Daleks along with Dalek Sec chained and walking on all fours enter. The Doctor stood slowly and the others took a look over the chairs. One of the Daleks began speaking,

"The Doctor will stand before the Daleks." He stood and stepped over a chair, he walked forward on the backs of the rows until he reached the front row, "You will die, Doctor. It is the beginning of a new age. Planet Earth will become New Skaro."

"Oh, and what a world. With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt." He shouted. He pointed angrily at Sec, "That's Dalek Sec. Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him. Is that your new empire? Hmm? Is that the foundation for a whole new civilization?" Dalek Sec looked towards his capturers,

"My Daleks…just understand this. If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you."

"Incorrect. We will always survive. Now we will destroy our greatest enemy, the Doctor." The other Dalek answered, taking aim at the Doctor, "The Doctor must die."

"I beg you, don't! He can help you!" Dalek Sec crawled in front of the Dalek taking aim; he stood up just as the Dalek fired,

"EXTERMINATE!" Jaime saw the skeleton of Dalek Sec shrouded in a green light, it was a _human_ skeleton.

Jaime stood up disgusted, "Your own leader. The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him." She spat, before turning to the Human-Daleks, "Do you see what they did? Huh? You see what a Dalek really is?"

The Daleks on stage looked at her, really looked at her, "The Sister Child of War will stay silent!" The Doctor pushed her back down to Frank, before turning to the Daleks,

"If I'm gonna die, let's give the new boys a shot. What do you think, eh? The Human-Daleks. Their first blood. Go on, baptize them!" He held his hand to his sides, one of the Daleks turned to the Human-Daleks,

"Take aim!" They all cocked their weapons and aimed them at the Doctor, "Exterminate!" Nothing happened, "Exterminate!" Nothing again. "Obey. Human-Daleks will obey! Human-Daleks will obey!" Martha looked up at the Doctor,

"Not firing. What did you do?"

One of the men spoke up, "Why?"

"Daleks do not question orders!"

"But why?"

"You will stop this!"

"But…Why?"

"You must not question!"

"But you are not our master. And we…we are not Daleks."

The Doctor looked at the man, "No, you're not, and you never will be." He looked at the Daleks, "Sorry, I got in the way of the lightning strike. Time Lord DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom." The second Dalek aimed its weapon at the man,

"If they will not obey, then they must die." He shoot and the man fell, the Doctor yelled back to Martha, Jaime, Frank, Tallulah and Lazlo,

"Get down!" They all hid behind the seats as both 'armies' began shooting each other.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks picked of each Human-Dalek one by one but they also fought back, sending multiple shots to each Dalek. The second Dalek was the first to exploded, soon followed by the other. The Human-Daleks stopped firing. Jaime, Frank, Martha, Tallulah and Lazlo stood. The Doctor went over to one of the hybrids,

"It's all right. It's all right. It's all right. You did it. You're free." Before they could stop them, the hybrids all gripped their heads and screamed in pain, falling to the ground simultaneously, "No! They can't! They can't!" Martha and Jaime joined him by one of the bodies and Martha looked at him,

"What happened? What was that?" The Doctor scowled angrily,

"They killed 'em. Rather than let them live. An entire species. Genocide." Jaime looked at the two destroyed Daleks and then at the Doctor,

"Only two of the Daleks have been destroyed. One of them must still be alive. In the whole universe, just one." The Doctor ran out of the theatre.

DwDwDwDw

Jaime ran in to the laboratory to find a furious Doctor I front of hanging wires, she turns to she Lazlo wheezing and breathing deeply, being supported by Martha and Tallulah, Jaime ran up to the Doctor, "Doctor! It's Lazlo, he's sick!" The two girls lowered him to the floor, Tallulah cradling him on her lap.

"It's okay. You're alright." Martha said, trying to be reassuring before turning to the Doctor, "It's his heart. It's racing like mad. I've never seen anything like it." The Doctor Jaime approached them and knelt down. Tallulah looked as though she was about to cry,

"What is it, Doctor? What's the matter with him? He says he can't breathe? What is it?" Lazlo put his hand on top of hers,

"It's time, sweetheart." He wheezed.

"What do you mean 'time'? What are you talking about?"

"None of the slaves …survive for long. Most of them only live a few weeks. I was lucky. I held on 'cause I had you. But now…I'm dyin', Tallulah." He struggled for breath. Tallulah looked at the Doctor desperately,

"No you're not. Not now, after all this. Doctor, can't you do somethin'?"

He looked at her determinedly, "Oh, Tallulah with three Ls and an H…just you watch me." He jumped up and took off his coat, "What do I need? Oh, I don't know. How about a great big genetic laboratory? Oh look, I've got one. Lazlo, just you hold on." He ran about the lab, mixing up a solution, talking all the while, "There's been too many deaths today. Way too many people have died. Brand new creatures and wise old men and age-old enemies. And I'm tellin' you, I'm tellin' you right now, I am not having one more death! Got that? Not one! Tallulah, out of the way." He took his stethoscope out of his pocket and put it on, "The Doctor is in."

DwDwDwDw

Jaime, the Doctor, Martha, Tallulah and Lazlo – who was bundled up in an overcoat and a hat – were waiting by a park bench for Frank to deliver his news. He ran up to them grinning, "Well I talked to 'em and I told 'em what Solomon would've said and I reckon I shamed one or two of 'em."

"What did they say?" Asked Jaime, Frank smiled broadly,

"They said yes!" Tallulah hugged Lazlo, "They'll give you a home, Lazlo. I mean, uh, don't imagine people ain't gonna stare. I can't promise you'll be at peace but, in the end, that is what Hooverville is for, people who ain't got nowhere else." Lazlo struggled with words,

"Thank you. I—I can't thank you enough." Jaime smiled and looked up at the Doctor, he nodded to her,

"Weeeell… best be off. Gotta take Martha and Jaime home!" He grinned at them and shook the men's hands, giving Tallulah a hug. Martha hugged Lazlo, Frank and Tallulah,

"I'm gonna miss three!" Martha and the Doctor stood back and let Jaime say her goodbyes, hugging Lazlo she whispered,

"Good luck." She looked at the Doctor and winked before turning to Frank, who smiled at her,

"Ima miss you, Jaime." She didn't say anything but grabbed his shirt and pulled him forwards, kissing him full on the lips. When she pulled back she winked at him,

"Have a good life Frank." She walked over to the Doctor and Martha and linked her arms in theirs, "Off we go!" They made their slowly back to Liberty Island, never stopping or looking back. Martha turned to the Doctor when they looked out over New York,

"Do you reckon it's gonna work? Those two?" The Doctor shrugged,

"I don't know. Anywhere else in the universe, I might worry about them, but New York, that's what this city's good at. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses, and maybe the odd pig-slave-Dalek-mutant-hybrid too." Jaime laughed,

"The Pig and the Showgirl." The Doctor laughed and Martha giggled,

"The pig and the showgirl." They chorused, Martha looked shyly up at the Doctor, "Just proves it, I suppose. There's someone for everyone." His smile disappeared,

"Maybe." He walked to the TARDIS and the girls followed, Martha sighed,

"Meant to say," She told him, "Sorry…'cause that Dalek got away. I know what that means to you. Think you'll ever see it again?" The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS,

"Oh yes." Martha and Jaime walked into the now familiar TARDIS console room, the Doctor followed shortly after them, he looked at Jaime and she saw the look in his eyes.

_**So**_, she thought, _**he's taking us home.**_

**END OF EPISODE FIVE**


	6. The Lazarus Experiment

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**Jaime's Dress: .com/one-shoulder-blue-cocktail-dress-2011/**

**ENJOY :D**

Jaime and Martha were holding onto the console as the Doctor bounded around, pressing buttons. He flipped one switch and looked pointedly at the door, "There we go…perfect landing, which isn't easy in such a tight spot."

Martha grinned, "You should be used to tight spots by now. Where are we?"

"End of the line." He replied, not _really _looking at either of them, Martha remained oblivious and rushed to the doors, Jaime staying put and looking at the Doctor, "No place like it." She opened the doors and exited, only to be disappointed by the destination. Jaime trailed after her; Martha looked questionably at the Doctor,

"Home. You took me home?" The Doctor nodded, still standing half in-half out of the TARDIS doors while Jaime and Martha stood next to each other facing him,

"In fact, the afternoon after we left, so you've only been gone about 18 hours. No time at all, really." Jaime shook her head,

"But all the stuff we've done—Shakespeare, New New York, old New York?" The Doctor walked about the small flat, looking at Martha's photos,

"Yep, all in one night—relatively speaking. Everything should be just as it was—books, CDs," He picked up underwear drying on a rack, "laundry." Martha snagged them from his fingertips, "So, back were you two were, as promised."

Jaime smiled sadly at him, "This is it?"

He inhaled deeply, "Yeah, I should probably…um…" Martha's phone rang and the answering machine picked it up, the machine beeped before Francine's voice rang out,

"_Martha, are you there? Pick it up, will you? All right then, pretend that you're out if you like. I was only calling to say that your sister's on TV. On the news of all things. Just thought you might be interested."_ Martha picked up the remote control and turned on the TV, an old man of about seventy was holding a press conference, and Tish was stood behind him,

"_The details are top secret-"_ Jaime frowned,

"How did Tish end up on the news?"

"_Tonight, I will demonstrate a device…"_ Martha looked at Jaime,

"She's got a new job. PR for some research lab." Jaime looked at the screen again,

"…_with the push of a single button, I will change what it means to be human."_ Jaime stood staring at the screen, ignoring the conversation behind her, _**change what it means to be HUMAN!**_ She absentmindedly waved to the Doctor as his goodbyes as the TARDIS dematerialised, knowing him he'd be back in a few seconds after what they just heard. She stood next to Martha, "5…4…" Martha looked at her, "3…2…" The TARDIS once again begin materialising in front of them, "1…" The doors open and the Doctor stuck his head out,

"No, I'm sorry. Did he say he was going to change what it means to be human?"

DwDwDwDw

Jaime, the Doctor and Martha were walking down the street. Martha was wearing a purple knee length dress, a sparkly thick headband and little grey heels with bows on the sides; she went light on the make-up, only some purple eyeshadow and nude lips. Jaime looked in the TARDIS wardrobe and wore a blue cocktail dress with sparkling one shoulder sweetheart that went to just above the knee and blue converse ("I still don't know why you had to wear them!" She remembered Martha laughing, "They're comfy, alright? Plus there's always running with him!"), she played it safe with only a bit of mascara and light lipgloss, her thick dyed black hair was straightened an lay down her back (just past her shoulder blades). Her and Martha each had a clutch the same colours as their dresses with their phones in. The Doctor was fiddling with the cuffs of his black tuxedo, "Oh, black tie. Whenever I wear this, something bad always happens."

Martha shook her head, "It's not the outfit, that's just you. Anyway, I think it suits you. In a James Bond kind of way." Jaime nodded and looked him up and down,

"Uh-huh… very… Piers Brosnan…." she winked, the Doctor looked at the two,

"James Bond? Really?" Jaime and Martha giggled as they approached the impressive entrance to Lazarus Laboratories. Inside the main reception there were many guests all mingling, dominating the room however was a large white cylindrical cabinet surrounded by four pillars with a slight curve at the top. The Doctor grabbed two things from a passing tray, handed one to Jaime with a bug smile on his face and exclaimed, "Oh, look, they've got nibbles! I love nibbles!" He tossed one whole into his mouth, as did Jaime and grinned again. Tish came over to them smiling,

"Hello Martha. Y'alright Jaime, nice to see you again!" Martha walked up to her sister and hugged her tight, "You two look great. So, what do you think? Impressive, isn't it?" Jaime and Martha nodded,

"Very."

"And Martha, that's two nights out in a row for you – that's dangerously close to a social life!"

Martha snorted, "If I keep this up, I'll end up in all the gossip columns." Jaime looked up at the Time-Lord next to her, who was watching the conversation with a humoured expression, he looked down at her and grinned, she leaned closer to him and whispered,

"Very _domestic_." He winked and nodded. He was about to reply when Tish glanced pointedly at him, Martha gestured to him, "This is, uh, the Doctor." The Doctor shook Tish's hand,

"Hello!" Tish looked from Jaime and the Doctor to Martha,

"Are they with you?" Martha nodded the affirmative, "But they're not on the list. How did they get in?" Martha pointed at Jaime,

"She's my plus one…" Jaime pointed at the Doctor,

"And he's my plus…one…"She trailed off shaking her head, the Doctor decided to change the topic of conversation,

"So, this Lazarus bloke, he's your boss?"

Tish nodded proudly, "Professor Lazarus, yes. I'm part of his executive staff."

"She's in the PR department." Martha cut in; Tish looked at her mockingly,

"I'm head of the PR department, actually." Martha's mouth dropped,

"You're joking!" Tish shook her head and gestured to the room,

"I put this thing all together!" The Doctor leant in a bit,

"So do you know what the professor's going to be doing tonight? That looks like it might be a sonic microfield manipulator." Tish shook her head sadly,

"He's a science geek. I should've known. Gotta get back to work now. I'll catch up with you later." With that, Tish left to go and mingle. The Doctor turned to Jaime and pulled a face,

"Science geek? What does that mean?" Jaime patted him condescendingly on the cheek, not that he realised,

"That you're obsessively enthusiastic about it." The Doctor beamed and took another nibble,

"Oh, nice!" Jaime turned around and saw Francine make her way over to them with Leo,

"Your father's caused me enough heartache already with his menopause and his trophy girlfriend." She moaned, Leo looked at her desperately,

"Yeah, Mum, I know. It's just something he said last night." Francine saw the trio and made her way over, greeting Martha,

"Martha." Martha turned and looked at her mum as if she hadn't seen her for years, and gave her a big hug,

"MUM!"

Francine chuckled, "Oh. Alright, what's the occasion?"

Martha frowned, "What do you mean? I'm just pleased to see you, that's all."

"You saw me last night…"

"I know. I just…miss you. You're looking good, Leo."

Leo grimaced, "Yeah. If anyone asks me to fetch 'em a drink, I'll swing for him."

Francine noticed the Doctor and Jaime behind Martha and looked at her suspiciously, "You and Jaime disappeared last night."

"Oh…yeah, we just back to hers…" Martha stuttered, Jaime pushed the Doctor forwards and looked at Francine,

"Francine! Excellent to see ya again…jolly good… um, this is a friend of mine who I introduced to Martha, the Doctor. Just the Doctor before you ask, he and Martha having been doing some work with me." The Doctor waved awkwardly and shook Leo's hand, smiling,

"Lovely to meet you Mrs Jones," He shook her hand, "Heard a lot about you!"

Francine raised an eyebrow, "Have you? What have you heard, then?"

He faltered slightly, "Oh, you know, that you're Martha's mother and…um… No, actually, that's…that's about it. We haven't had much time to chat, you know, been busy."

Francine blinked, "Busy? Doing what exactly?"

He Doctor gulped, "Oh…y'know…stuff…" Their conversation was cut short, as there someone began to tap on a glass, a signal that an announcement was about to be made. Lazarus stood in front of his creation,

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I'm going to perform a miracle. It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you'll awake to a world which will be changed forever." Lazarus entered the cabinet. Two female technicians started the machinery from a bank of instruments behind the cabinet. There was a high-pitched whir and a bright blue light as the four pillars began to spin individually, creating what looked like an energy field. They then began to rotate around the cabinet, going faster and faster. A warning klaxon went off, startling Jaime who looked up at the Doctor in panic,

"Something's wrong, Doctor! It's overloading!" The technicians tried to stop it, but some of the panels exploded, sending off sparks. The Doctor jumped over the low desk and aimed his sonic screwdriver at the controls. Lady Thaw began to shriek,

"Somebody stop him! Get him away from those controls!" Jaime turned to her furiously,

"Don't be an idiot! Unless you want this whole building to explode, let him get on with it, you daft cow!" The Doctor pulled one of the main wires that connected to the cabinet and it slowly stopped spinning. Martha and Jaime ran to the door and the Doctor ran to join them. They opened the door and watched as, through the smoke, Lazarus emerged looking 40 years younger, not a wrinkle in sight and his once grey, balding hair now blonde. Photographers snap away as Martha, Jaime and the Doctor looked on amazed. Lazarus touched his face, realizing it worked. He stepped completely out and stood before his machine,

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus. I am 76 years old and I am reborn!" He stepped out to mingle with the crowd and the Doctor took the time to examine the machine, Martha looked at Lazarus in disbelief,

"It can't be the same guy. It's impossible. It must be a trick!" The Doctor shook his head,

"Oh, it's not a trick. I wish it were." Jaime frowned,

"What just happened then?"

The Doctor exhaled slowly, "He just changed what it means to be human." They watched as Lazarus cracks his neck in pain and gasped before seizing a tray of hors d'oeuvres, shovelling one after another into his mouth. The three walked up to him after hearing him say he was 'famished', the Doctor made a noise, "Energy deficit. Always happens with this kind of process."

Lazarus chuckled wryly, "You speak as if you see this every day, Mr-"

"Doctor. And, well, no, not every day, but I have some experience in this kind of transformation." Jaime nudged him, signalling for him to shut up; he ignored her and looked at Lazarus,

"That's not possible."

The Doctor grinned cockily, "Using hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance. That's—that's inspired."

"You understand the theory, then."

"Enough to know that you couldn't possibly have allowed for all the variables." Lazarus shrugged,

"No experiment is entirely without risk." Jaime scoffed,

"That thing nearly exploded! You might as well have stepped into a blender!" Lady Thaw stepped in,

"You qualified to comment!" Jaime spoke to her as if she was four,

"If the Doctor hadn't stopped it, it would've exploded." Lazarus looked at the Doctor,

"Then I thank you, Doctor. But that's a simple engineering issue. What happened inside the capsule was exactly what was supposed to happen. No more, no less." Martha shook her head,

"You have no way of knowing that until you've run proper tests." Lazarus laughed,

"Look at me! You can see what happened! I'm all the proof you need! This device will be properly certified before we start to operate commercially."

Martha gaped, "Commercially? You are joking? That'll cause chaos!"

"Not chaos. Change, a chance for humanity to evolve, to improve."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, "This isn't about improving. It's about you and your customers living a little longer."

"Not a little longer, Doctor. A lot longer. Perhaps indefinitely." Lady Thaw tapped his shoulder,

"Richard, we have things to discuss. Upstairs." She walked away but Lazarus lingered, shaking the Doctor's hand he said,

"Goodbye, Doctor. In a few years, you'll look back and laugh at how wrong you were." He reached out and took Martha's hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. He took Jaime's hand and tried to do the same but she snatched it back, he smiled slightly at her before walking off after Lady Thaw. The Doctor ran a hand through his hair,

"Ooh, he's out of his depth. No idea of the damage he might have done." Jaime looked up at him,

"To his DNA? What do we do now?"

"Now…well, this building must be full of laboratories," He grinned at the two girls, "I say we do our own tests." Martha held up her hand with a smile,

"Lucky I've just collected a DNA sample then, isn't it?" Jaime and the Doctor grinned,

"Oh, Martha Jones, you're a star." As to not make themselves look suspicious, they walked quickly off to the side and through the doors.

DwDwDwDw

The Doctor had produced an image of Lazarus' DNA on a computer screen in a lab when Jaime saw it; she looked at the Doctor in amazement, "Doctor, that's unbelievable."

He smiled slightly, "It's amazing."

Martha looked confused, "I can't see anything different." The Doctor pointed at the screen and Martha looked at it just as it flickered, her mouth dropped open in shock, "Oh my God! Did that just change? But it can't have, that's impossible!"

The Doctor nodded, "And that's two impossible things we've seen tonight. Don't you love it when that happens?"

Jaime looked at them, "That means Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns…"

"Hypersonic sound waves to destabilize the cell structure then a mutagenic program to manipulate the coding in the protein strands. Basically, he hacked into his own genes and instructed them to rejuvenate."

"But they're still mutating now."

"'Cause he missed something. Something in his DNA has been activated and won't let him stabilize. Something that's trying to change him."

Martha was quiet for a moment, "Change him into what?"

The Doctor shrugged, "I dunno but I think we need to find out."

Jaime dragged them out of the room towards the lifts, "Lady Thaw (the posh cow) said they were going upstairs." They stepped into the lift and pressed the button for the office floor, once out the Doctor turned on the lights, Martha looked around,

"This is his office alright." Jaime noticed something sticking out next the desk, the Doctor was in the middle of talking when she grabbed his arm and pointed at it; Martha looked and saw as well. Jaime rushed over to find a nearly skeletal Lady Thaw lying on the floor, "Is that…Lady Thaw?"

The Doctor looked at it, "Used to be. Now it's just a shell. Had all the life energy drained out. Like squeezing the juice out of an orange."

Martha shuddered, "Lazarus."

"Could be." Jaime's head shot up,

"So he's changed already…" The Doctor shrugged,

"Not necessarily. You saw the DNA. It was fluctuating. The process must demand energy. This might not have been enough."

"So he might do it again?" Jaime cried, the Doctor made a non-committing noise, instead opted for dashing back to the lift with the girls racing behind him, they almost ran back to reception and began to look for Lazarus, Martha craned her neck, "I can't see him." The Doctor gestured to the crowds,

"He can't be far, keep looking…" He walked off one way and Jaime pointed two directions for each to take and walked off to the left, she passed lots of rich investors, muttering about rude youngsters, as she pushed past, and he 'awful' trainers ("HEY! These are vintage!") she couldn't find Lazarus anywhere but saw Martha and the Doctor standing with Leo and Francine and decided to make her way over just as the Doctor pushed past Francine, spilling her drink, grabbing Jaime's hand and rushed out of the reception with Martha close behind. They took the lift back up to Lazarus' office. Martha looked around frantically,

"Where are they?" Jaime looked at her as the Doctor took out is sonic screwdriver,

"They?" Martha glanced at her and nodded,

"Tish." Jaime hugged her quickly,

"We'll find her."

"Got him!" The Doctor called from across the room, the sonic screwdriver beeping increased, he ended up pointing it at the ceiling. Jaime cried out,

"The ROOF!" The ran for the stairs, quietly stepping out onto the roof, where Lazarus was quoting Eliot to Tish,

"Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act-"

"Falls the shadow." Lazarus turned to see the trio standing near the door,

"So the mysterious Doctor knows his Eliot. I'm impressed." Tish looked at Martha furiously,

"Martha, what are you doing here?"

"Tish, get away from him."

"What? Don't tell me what to do!" Tish told her, but stepped closer all the same. The Doctor stepped slightly closer to Lazarus,

"I wouldn't have thought you had time for poetry, Lazarus, what with you being busy defying the laws of nature and all."

"You're right, Doctor. One lifetime's been too short for me to do everything I'd like. How much more would I get done in two or three or four?"

Jaime stepped forward, shaking her head, "Doesn't work like that. Some people live more in 20 years than others do in 80. It's not the time that mattes; it's the person."

"But if it's the right person, what a gift that would be."

"Or what a curse. Look at what you've done to yourself." Said the Doctor softly, Lazarus scoffed,

"Who are you to judge me?" The Doctor pushed Jaime back a bit to where Tish and Martha were, Tish was whispering fiercely to Martha,

"You have to spoil everything, don't you? Every time I find someone nice, you have to go and find fault." Behind her, Jaime could see Lazarus was flinching in pain and shaking, Martha saw too,

"Tish, he's a monster!" Jaime turned to face Martha as Tish tried to back up her reason,

"I know the age things a bit freaky, but it works for Catherine Zeta-Jones." At a growling noise both Tish and Jaime turned around, instead of Lazarus standing on the roof, there was a half human skeleton – half giant scorpion creature with Lazarus' face. It reared up at the girls and the Doctor shouted,

"RUN!" The ran into the building and the Doctor locked the door with his sonic, Martha presses the button to call the lift, Jaime heard Lazarus banging on the door and on the fourth bang, sirens began to go off and the intercom announced,

"Security breach. Security breach. Security beach." Tish looked around,

"An intrusion. It triggers a security lockdown. Kills most of the power. Stops the lifts. Seals the exits." Jaime looked at all of them standing there talking,

"Um…how about less talky, more RUNNY! STAIRS!" She led the group running down stairs and they heard the door crash open, "Ah, he's inside!" The Doctor jumped the last couple steps towards the reception,

"Haven't got much time!" He turned to Tish when they arrived in the lobby, "Tish! Is there another exit?" Tish pointed to the corner,

"There's an exit over there, but it'll be locked now." The Doctor tossed his sonic to Jaime,

"Setting 54, Martha you as well, hurry!" Jaime ran over to the door, frantically changing the setting before flashing the sonic at it, all along the edges, with a release of air, the doors slide open and the girls let everyone out. Martha ran over to her brother and helped him up and over to the door. She examined Leo and Jaime saw the Doctor run off, with Lazarus following. Tish looked at Martha,

"What's the Doctor doing?" Jaime looked behind her, debating whether to follow him, Martha looked into Leo's eyes while replying,

"He's trying to buy us some time. Let's not waste it. Leo, look at me. Let me see your eyes." She turned to her mother, "He's got concussion. You'll need to help him downstairs." She grabbed some ice and wrapped it in a napkin, which she then gave to Francine, "This'll keep the swelling down. Go! I'll be right behind you! Tish, move! We need to get out of here!" The ran down the stairs where there was yet another locked door, Jaime looked around,

"Tish! Where's the security desk?" Tish pointed to the area on the other side of the room, Jaime ran to it, slid over the top of the desk and checked the panel layout before using sonic screwdriver along it, causing the power to come on and the doors to open with everyone escaping. Jaime headed back to Martha with a victorious smile on her face, pointing at her converse, "Trainers…" She sang, before looking serious and walking back up the stairs, "Martha, we've got to go back." Martha nodded and was about to follow when her mother gripped her arm,

"You can't! You saw what that thing did. It'll kill you." Martha shook her head sadly,

"I don't care, we have to go."

"It's that Doctor, isn't it?" Francine spat, looking up slightly at Jaime, "And Jaime! That's what's happened to you, they're why you've changed!"

"He was buying us time, Martha." Tish pleaded, "Time for you to get out, too." Jaime walked up the stairs, whether Martha came or not, she needed to find the Doctor. She began running towards the stairs when she heard an explosion, she ran towards the laboratory, vaguely aware of Martha behind her, running into the Doctor as she turned the corner,

"What are you doing here?" He asked, confused, "And you?" He added, once he saw Martha joining them. Jaime held up the screwdriver, which he took,

"I'm returning this! We thought you might need it."

"How did you-?"Jaime shrugged,

"Heard the explosion, guessed it was you." The Doctor nodded,

"I blasted Lazarus."

Martha looked slightly relieved, "Did you kill him?" The aforementioned man came crashing down the hall before the Doctor could answer,

"More sort of annoyed him, I'd say…" They ran all the way back to the reception, Martha looked around in panic,

"What now? We've just gone round in a circle!" Lazarus burst into the room and Jaime headed for the device,

"We can't lead him outside, c'mon get in!" They squashed into the device and where pressed together, Jaime smirked and was about to say something when Martha cut her off,

"Now's not the time, Jaime! Are we hiding?" Jaime shook her head,

"No, he knows we're here. I thought we should get in because this is his masterpiece. I'm betting he won't destroy it, not even to get at us."

"But we're TRAPPED!" Jaime smiled sheepishly,

"Well, yeah, that's a slight problem…"

"You mean you don't have a plan?" She looked at the quiet Doctor, "Not even you?"

Jaime blew hair out of her eyes, "I had a plan! It was to get in here!"

"Oh! Then what?"

"Then he'd," Jaime nodded to the Doctor, who was shaking his head at them, "Come up with the next part!" Martha turned her head to the Doctor,

"In your own time then…" The Doctor had a hard time reaching into his pocket, what with the closeness of the three, and finally pulled out his screwdriver,

"Here we are." He slid down slowly to the floor of the capsule ("Why does this seem familiar?" "Shut it Jaime.") And popped open a panel. Martha looked down at him,

"I still don't understand where that thing came from. Is it alien?" The Doctor shook his head, using the sonic on the wires attached to the panels,

"No, for once it's strictly human in origin." Jaime gaped,

"Human? How can it be human?"

"Probably from dormant genes in Lazarus's DNA. The energy field in this thing must have reactivated them. And it looks like they're becoming dominant."

Martha nodded slightly, "So it's a throwback."

"Some option that evolution rejected for you millions of years ago, but the potential is still there. Locked away in your genes, forgotten about until Lazarus unlocked it by mistake." Jaime nodded slightly,

"A bit like Pandora's Box." The Doctor continued to work on the wires,

"Exactly. Nice shoes by the way, you two." Seconds passed when suddenly a blue light filled the capsule, "Sounds like he's switched the machine on."

Martha looked at him, worried, "That's not good is it?"

"Weeeell, I was hoping it was gonna take him a little bit longer to work that out." He frantically begin working on the wires, the blue light increased, Jaime looked at the Time-Traveller on the floor,

"I don't wanna hurry you, but-"

"I know, I know, I'm just trying to set the capsule to reflect energy rather than receive it."

"Will that kill him?" Martha asked.

"When he transforms, he's three times his size—cellular triplication—so he's spreading himself thin." He grunted and pulled at another wire, "Just one more." Jaime felt an energy pulse ripping around them as she opened the door and stepping out, the other two right behind her,

"I thought we were gonna go through the blender then."

The Doctor grimaced, "Really shouldn't take that long just to reverse the polarity. I must be a bit out of practice." Jaime looked at the floor and saw Lazarus lying there and turned to the Doctor, but it was Martha who spoke up, "Oh God. He seems so…human again. It's kinda pitiful." The Doctor nodded grimly,

"Eliot saw that too. 'This is the way the world ends, not-"

"With a bang but with a whimper'." Finished Jaime.

DwDwDwDw

Jaime stood next to the Doctor and Martha on the steps and watched as medical services took the body away, carrying it out on a gurney in a bag. Tish was the first to see the three,

"She's here. Oh she's alright." Martha came forward and hugged her while Jaime stayed next to the Doctor, he saw Francine come up to him,

"Ah, Mrs Jones, we still haven't finished our chat." She just gave him a resounding slap across the face, before Jaime knew it; she also felt the sting on her cheek,

"Keep away from my daughter." She hissed, Jaime held her cheek,

"Can't say that's never happened before…" Martha stepped forward angrily,

"MUM! Wha are you doing?" The Doctor put his hand to his cheek,

"Always the mothers, every time."

Francine looked at Martha, "They're dangerous! I've been told things."

"What are you talking about?" Martha asked, confused, as Francine held onto her shoulders,

"Look around you! Nothing but death and destruction!" That was the last straw for Jaime, as she stepped forward angrily,

"That weren't our fault! We saved you, all of you! Plus your DAUGHTER helped!"

"It was Tish who invited everyone to this thing in the first place. I'd say technically, it's her fault." Leo interjected, smiling. Tish elbowed him in the side, but before anything could happen, a crash echoed from down the street. The Doctor took Jaime's hand and looked at Martha once before running off down the street, they ran until they came across the ambulance just as Martha and, surprisingly, Tish joined them, the doors were open and the medics were in the same state as Lady Thaw. The Doctor rubbed his jaw,

"Lazarus, back from the dead. Should've known, really." He got out his sonic screwdriver and repeated the scanning process, "This way. The church."

"Cathedral." Tish blurted out, "Southwark Cathedral, he told me." The raced to the cathedral, the Doctor in front holding out his sonic, they crept through the doors and proceeded up the nave, Martha looked worryingly up at the Doctor,

"Do you think he's in here?" Jaime pointed towards Jesus on the cross,

"Where else would you go if you were looking for sanctuary?" They moved through the empty cathedral to the open space between the altar and underneath the bell tower. Lazarus was sitting there gasping, a red blanket from the ambulance wrapped around him,

"I came here before. A lifetime ago. I thought I was going to die then. In fact, I was sure of it. I sat there, just a child…the sound of planes and bombs outside." The Doctor nodded and stood in front of him,

"The Blitz."

"You've read about it."

"I was there…" The Doctor said casually. Lazarus scoffed,

"You're too young."

"So are you." The Doctor joked carefully, Lazarus laughed but it soon turned to gasps of pain as he tried to fight of the mutation,

"In the morning, the fires had died, and I was still alive. I swore I'd never face death like that again. So defenceless. I would arm myself, fight back, and defeat it." The Doctor walked around slowly, looking up at the bell tower, he looked at the girls slowly and Jaime nodded discretely to the organ before looking back up to the tower. The Doctor gazed at Lazarus,

"That's what you were trying to do today. What about the other people who died?""

Lazarus shook his head, "That's what I did today, and those deaths were nothing. I changed the course of history."

"Any of them might have done, too. You think history's only made with equations? Facing death is part of being human. You can't change that."

"No, Doctor. Avoiding death. That's being human. It's our strongest impulse, to cling to life with every fibre of being. I'm doing what everyone before me has tried to do. I've simply been more…successful." Lazarus groaned in pain as his body tried to mutate again, the Doctor pointed at him,

"Look at yourself! You're mutating! You have no control over it! You call that success?"

"I call it progress. I'm more now that I was. More than just an ordinary human." The Doctor shook his head sadly,

"There's no such thing as an ordinary human…" Martha leaned closely to Jaime, whispering,

"He's gonna change any minute now." Jaime looked at the bell tower,

"I know, he knows that too. I think the Doctor wants to get him up to the bell tower somehow?" Martha's eyes widened, she pointed up,

"Up there?" Jaime nodded. They turned back to Lazarus,

"You're so sentimental, Doctor. Maybe you are older than you look."

"I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one. In the end, you just get tired. Tired of the struggle. Tired of losing everyone that matters to you. Tired of watching everything turn to dust." He squatted beside Lazarus, "If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left is that you end up alone."

Lazarus cracked his neck, "That's a price worth paying…I will feed soon."

The Doctor shook his head, "I'm not gonna let that happen."

"You've not been able to stop me so far." Martha walked up behind Lazarus while Jaime pushed Tish closer to the door,

"Get ready to run…" She whispered as Martha opened her mouth to speak,

"Leave him, Lazarus! He's old and bitter. Thought you had a taste for fresher meat." The Doctor looked between Jaime and Martha,

"Martha! Jaime! No!" Lazarus snarled and chased after Martha and Jaime, Tish ran with them. They began to run up the narrow spiral staircase that lead to the upper level. They heard Lazarus screaming behind them, Tish looked behind her,

"Did you hear that?" Martha nodded,

"He's changed again, we've got to lead him up." They ran though the upper level until Jaime heard her voice being called be the Doctor, she peeked her head out from a stone arch overlooking the pews,

"Doctor? Now's not the best time!"

He ignored her, "Take him to the top! To the very to! D'ya hear me?" Jaime stuck up a thumb,

"Roger that captain!" She was pulled back in by Martha and Tish and saw Lazarus creeping his way along the low ceilinged passage, the two girls pushed her forward as they began to run towards the top. They made it to the bell tower, which was a circular walkway with wooden rails, Tish looked at Martha and Jaime in disbelief,

"There's nowhere to go! We're trapped!" Jaime shook her head,

"This is where he said to bring him." They walked to the side opposite the doorway,

"All right, so we're not trapped. We're bait."

"He's knows what he's doing, we have to trust him." Martha insisted, before Tish could reply they heard a hiss from the doorway, Lazarus was standing there, scorpion tail swaying,

"Ladiessss." Jaime stood in front of Tish and Martha,

"Stay behind me. If he takes me, make a run for it. Head down the stairs, you should have enough time." Martha looked at her, shocked,

"But-"

"Just do it!" Lazarus swung his tail down and Jaime pushed the girls out of the way, the tail narrowly missing her, she heard Martha scream as the tail smashed part of the wall before swing back towards Jaime, flinging her to the edge where she clung for her life. She looked up to see Martha and Tish trying to distract Lazarus. Jaime could feel her fingers sweating, gravity was winning, and she could hear the organ getting louder and louder before it was nearly unbearable. She saw Tish and Martha hold their heads as the sound resonated in the tight space and Lazarus writhe around in pain before toppling off the edge and falling to the floor below. Jaime's fingers began to slip and she screams but Martha and Tish grabbed an arm each, pulling her back onto the walkway all three nearly crying in relief, "Doctor! We're okay! We're all okay!" she cried down to the Doctor, "Thank you." She told the girls, Tish laughed,

"It's your Doctor you should be thanking!" Martha smiled at her,

"Told you he'd think of something."

"He cut it a bit fine there, didn't he?" Jaime nodded, leading them across the upper level,

"Yeah…more fun that way though." She laughed, Tish stopped on the stairs,

"Who is he?" Martha and Jaime looked at each other and chorused,

"He's the Doctor." They walked quickly down the rest of the stairs and saw the Doctor knelt by Lazarus' old body, eyes closed. He turned round to the three girls and Martha hugged him before letting go to let Jaime. Jaime ran to him and looped her arms around his neck squeezing tightly before holding him at arm's length, "I didn't know you could play?" He shrugged,

"Oh, well, you know, if you hang around with Beethoven, you're bound to pick a few things up." Martha smiled,

"Hmm, especially about playing loud." The Doctor cupped his hand to his ear,

"Sorry?" The three laughed.

DwDwDwDw

The Doctor, Martha and Jaime were standing in front of the TARDIS in Martha's flat. The Doctor smiled, "Something else that just kinda escalated then."

Jaime beamed, "I can see a pattern developing. You should take more care in the future. And the past, and whatever other time period you find yourself in." The Doctor wiggled at bit,

"It's good fun though, isn't it?" Martha and Jaime laughed,

"Yeah!" The Doctor knocked on the TARDIS wood,

"So, what d'you say, one more trip?" Jaime crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, but it was Martha, who spoke,

"No. Sorry."

"What do you mean? I thought you liked it? And Jaime?" Jaime smiled slightly,

"I think I speak for both of us when I say, we do love it but it can't go on like this. "One more trip." It's not fair."

The Doctor looked confused, "What're you talking about?"

Martha nodded, "I agree with Jaime, I don't want to be just a passenger anymore. Someone you take along for a treat. If that's how you still see me, well, I'd rather stay here." Jaime looked at him expectantly; he looked down at her,

"Okay then, if that's what you want." Martha sniffed,

"Right. But we've already said good-bye once today so it's really best if you just go." Jaime looked confused at Martha but jumped up and hugged the Doctor. Martha walked away, keeping her back to the TARDIS; she looked over her shoulder at the two standing in front of the doors,

"What is it?" The Doctor frowned,

"What? I said okay."

"Sorry?" Jaime walked over to Martha and tugged at her arm,

"God, Martha! He said 'OKAY'!" She nodded pointedly at the TARDIS, realization dawned on Martha and she ran to the Doctor and hugged him just as Jaime had down seconds earlier,

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you!" The Doctor looked at the two girls,

"Weeeell, you never really were just passengers were you?" The trio entered the TARDIS; Jaime took her usual spot on the safety seats before standing up quickly,

"Actually," She sang to the Doctor, who had just set the TARDIS into flight, "Can we stop off at my flat to pick up some things? Y'know, sunglasses? Jackets? Scarfs? Before you say anything…I know there's a wardrobe but I would quite like my own stuff to!" The Doctor pointed to the screen in the wordless question of, _"Address?"_, "Caroline Close, Streatham Hill, SW16" He typed it in and they landed again with a thump after he pressed a few buttons. Jaime swung the door open happily and basked in the familiarity of her small flat. Her cream couch with the green blanket on top of it was in exactly the same crumpled condition it normally was, her eccentric coloured walls ranging from orange to pink to yellow and her small kitchen with the cup she couldn't be bothered to wash still in the sink. She made her way towards her bedroom; it had a double bed which took up most of the room with its turquoise bedcovers all messed up, she made her way over to her wardrobe and took out her green travel bag and shoved most of her clothes in it, as well as half her contents of shoes. She stripped from her cocktail dress and put on a pair of jeans, a tank top with a floaty shirt on top, she grabbed her purse and make-up bag before shoving that in the bag too. She was about to walk out the room when she noticed a box peeking out from the wardrobe, she pulled it out and looked at the teddy bear and pictures in it – pictures of her parents and her as a baby, pictures of an older her with the care kids, and little things like school homework and drawings. She put them all back and pulled out the last thing, it was a family heirloom the careworkers had found on her when she was taken in, it was just a battered silver fobwatch. She put if carefully into her bag underneath the clothes and walked out the room, towards the TARDIS.

Towards her destiny.

_**END OF EPISODE 6**_

**OOOOOOO…cliff-hanger! Sorry it's taken so long, went to London on Thursday to see GHOST and stayed in hotel that had no internet! And had friend over yesterday! Thank you for the reviews, alerts etc… :D **


	7. 42

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**doctorwhoizcool:**** Oh and I thought I hid that clue so well ;D**

**ENJOY :D**

Jaime was clinging to the console once again as the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver on Martha and Jaime's phone, with Martha watching from the side. He grinned and threw the phones to the girls, "There we go! Universal Roaming. Never have to worry about a signal again." He began to press more buttons and Jaime looked at her phone, on the screen it said, '_UNIVERSAL ROAMING ACTIVATED'_, "That's wicked cool! I can call anyone, anywhere, anywhen on my mobile!" Martha looked stunned, the Doctor grinned wickedly,

"Long as you know the area code." He smiled at the two, who smile back, "Frequent Fliers' privilege. Go on. Try it." Jaime tucked the phone into her jeans, watching as Martha began to dial before the TARDIS suddenly jolted throwing all three to the floor; Jaime looked up at the console to see that something was flashing red. The Doctor stood up, "Distress signal!" He activated a switch on the console with his foot, "Might be a bit of…" Another jolt sent Martha back down to the floor and Jaime (who hadn't bothered getting up) sliding down to the doors, the Doctor ran up to her and helped her up, opening the doors and stepping out, followed by the bruising Jaime and a disgruntled Martha, "C'mon you two! Let's take a look!" The girls looked out and found themselves in what looked to be an engine room, glowing red from extreme heat, "Woah! Now that's hot!" He exclaimed. Jaime fanned herself,

"Wow! It's like a sauna on here!" Martha nodded and took off her jacket,

"Take off that flimsy thing! You've got a tank top underneath." Jaime shook her head and walked over to where the Doctor was looking at pieces of equipment,

"Venting systems. Working at full pelt. Trying to cool down…" He stood up straight, "Uh, wherever it is we are. Well! If you can't stand the heat…" He walked towards a heavy-duty door and opened it, Jaime turned to Martha as they walked through the door,

"You know what? I can't take the heat Martha! I just can't!" She mock-panicked before reaching to take off the floaty top, she heard someone shout and the door seal shut behind her, she took the top off and looked around, "Does that mean I've gotta carry this!" Two men and a woman were standing in front of them; they too looked hot and sweaty. The men wolf-whistled,

"That wasn't too bad a sight…" One of them remarked, Jaime looked them up and down before turning to the Doctor, who shot her a _'NO!'_ glare, she rolled her eyes,

"What! I didn't do anything!" She looked at the two men again and winked, "Yet…" The woman huffed,

"Who are you? What are you doing on my ship?" The young of the two men spoke up,

"Are you the police?"

The Doctor frowned, "Why would we be police?"

Martha slapped his arm, "We got your distress signal." Jaime looked at the captain,

"If this is a ship, why can't I hear any engines?"

The woman gulped, "It went dead four minutes ago."

The second man turned to the captain, "So maybe we should stop chatting and get to engineering. Captain." The computer's voice sounded through the chamber, _secure closure active. Secure closure active._ A loud clang was issued from behind the three crew members and they looked to see another person, a young woman, running down the corridor, each door she passed through slamming shut after her. She ran up to the group and panted,

"Who activated secure closure? I nearly got locked into are twenty-seven." The closest door slammed shut, locking them into area twenty-nine, and the girl turned to the three time-travellers, "Who are you?" Jaime glanced out the nearest window, seeing an orange glow emitting from it, and walked over to it. She heard Martha distractedly answer the question before following her, Jaime couldn't take her eyes of the sun – it was mesmerising. The computer's voice rang through the chamber, _impact projection: 42 minutes._ Martha stood next to her and shakily called out for the Doctor to join them; he ignored her and asked the captain, "Forty-two minutes 'til what?" Jaime pressed her face against the window, screaming for him,

"DOCTOR! Look!" He ran over and looked out the window with her, the captains voice like an echo in her mind,

"Forty-two minutes until we crash into the sun." The Doctor ran away from the window and over to the captain, grabbing her arm urgently. He sounded panicked,

"How many crew members on board?"

"Seven, including us." The second man, Scannell, spoke up,

"We transport cargo across the galaxy. Everything's automated. We just keep the ship…" The Doctor wasn't really listening and ran towards the door where the TARDIS was,

"Call the others, I'll get you out!" He went to open the door but the crew members ran to stop him, they shouted for him to stop, it was too late and he opened the door; it was so hot in area 30, the pure force knocked the Doctor backwards and off his feet. He yelled as he fell. Martha automatically came to his aid, but he got up quickly. One of the crew members shut the door, dressed in breathing apparatus, whilst the others crowded around the Doctor, "My ship's in there!" He called desperately, the younger man (Riley) frowned at him in confusion,

"In the vent chamber?" The girl who ran from the other chambers stood beside the door, reading the gauges,

"The temperature's going mad in there! Up 3000 degrees in ten seconds; and still rising. Channelling the air. The closer we get to the sun, the hotter that room's gonna get." Jaime walked up to the Doctor and glared at him with contempt,

"We're stuck here." He gulped and turned to the crew members,

"So? We fix the engines, we steer the ship away from the Sun! Simple! Engineering down here, is it?" He grabbed Jaime's hand in an apologetic gesture and ran down a corridor, Jaime heard the computer's voice again, _impact in 40.26_. Jaime and the Doctor, followed by Captain McDonnell, Martha and the rest of the crew ran down a set of stairs. The Doctor stopped suddenly in front what looked like a completely wrecked engine. Wires, springs and casing are all over the place, all steaming. Jaime bit her lip as the crew looked over their damaged piece of machinery, Scannell looked furious,

"What the hell happened?" Riley ran a hand through his hair,

"Oh, it's wrecked."

Jaime nodded sympathetically, "Pretty efficiently too, someone knew what they were doing." She and the Doctor walked over to a computer terminal, attached to the wreckage, McDonnell looked around,

"Where's Korwin? Has anyone heard him or Ashton?" Scannell shook his head.

"You mean someone did this on purpose?" Martha asked, McDonnell ignored her and ran over to what looked to Jaime like and intercom system,

"Korwin? Ashton? Where are you?" No response. "Korwin, can you answer?" Still no answer. McDonnell left the intercom. "Where the hell is he? He should be up here!" Jaime turned to what the Doctor was doing with the terminal, he point happily with his glasses on at a an image of a solar system,

"Oh! We're in the Torajji system! Lovely!" Jaime gave him a 'oh aren't you a clever boy!' look, "You two are a long way from home! Half a universe away!" He walked away from the terminal with a Jaime silently laughing at Martha's disgruntled expression,

"Yeah. Feels it." The Doctor turned his attention to McDonnell,

"And, you're still using energy scoops for fusion? Hasn't that been outlawed yet?" McDonnell waved her hand at the question, but Jaime saw the guilty looks on the crew's faces,

"We're due to upgrade next docking." She walked away from the Doctor and towards the wreckage, "Scannell, engine report." Scannell walked over to the computer terminal the Doctor and Jaime were at a few minutes ago. He scanned, with everyone looking anxiously over his shoulder. The machine beeped several times. He ran over to the wrecked engine,

"No response. They're burnt out," He examined pieces of wire protruding from the wreck; "The controls are wrecked. I can't get them back online."

The Doctor whipped his glasses off, "Oh come on! Auxiliary engines! Every craft's got auxiliaries!"

"We don't have access from here; the auxiliary controls are in the front of the ship." Martha perked up but her hopes were quickly dashed with Scannell's next words,

"Yeah, with 29 password sealed doors between us and them. You'll never get there in time." Jaime stepped forward,

"Can't you override the doors?" Scannell looked down at her,

"No. Sealed closure means what it says. They're all dead-lock sealed. Nothing's any use. We've got no engines, no time, and no chance." The Doctor scowled,

"Oh listen to you! Defeated before you've even started! Where's your Dunkirk spirit?" He turned to McDonnell, "Who's got the door passwords?"

Before she had a chance to answer him, Riley interrupted, "They're randomly generated, reckon I know most of them. Sorry, Riley Vashti."

The Doctor clapped his hands together, "Then what're you waiting for Riley Vashti, get on it." Jaime scooted closer to him,

"Oooh, I love it when you get all commanding…" She winked and trailed her fingers up his chest, he slapped her hand away and edged away from her, she pouted but then grinned and turned back to the crew who were looking at them with bemused expressions, Riley coughed,

"Well, it's a two-person job," He went and fetched what looked to be a huge magnetic clamp, and a huge backpack, "One, it takes to answer the questions, and the other to carry this." He put the kit on his back, "The oldest and cheapest security system around, eh captain?"

McDonnell looked at him, "Reliable and simple, just like you, eh Riley?" Riley rolled his eyes,

"Try and be helpful, get abuse. Nice!" Martha took the equipment from him,

"I'll help you, make myself useful." Riley turned and headed away from the group, Martha made to follow him but the Doctor grabbed her elbow,

"Oi, you be careful." He smiled warmly at her and she returned it,

"You too." She turned and walked to were Riley was waiting, Jaime faced the Doctor, grinning,

"See ya, TimeBoy. Don't try and stop me, it won't work." She winked and ran after the other two, "Oi! Vashti! You now get the company of not one, but two beautiful ladies! Oh, you lucky boy, you!" Martha rolled her eyes and linked arms with Jaime, the three setting off down the hot corridor, making it to the first door in no time. Jaime leaned against the wall nearest the door and started pulling faces and Martha stood by the locked door, already starting to look bored as Riley started to type. She looked over at Jaime and failed to stifle a giggle, causing Riley to look at the two with a frown of confusion, Jaime looked at him in shock; cheeks still puffed up and nose pig-like. She smiled innocently before waving her hand, "Oh just hurry up, will you?" He turned back to the computer and finished typing,

"Alight, Martha, fix on the clamp!" Martha lifted the clamp, and attached it firmly to the door, and held it there. Jaime turned to see Riley typing more,

"Vashti! What are writing?"

"Each door's trip code is the answer to a random question set by the crew. Nine tours back, we got drunk, thought 'em up. Reckoning was if we're hijacked, we're the only ones who know all the answers." Jaime nodded, understanding the instructions,

"So you type the answer in…"

Riley tapped the backpack he bought along, "This, sends an unlock pulse to the clamp. But we only get one chance per door, get it wrong and the whole systems freezes." Martha looked at Riley pointedly,

"Better not get it wrong then." Riley smiled slightly and turned back to the screen, sounding quite excited,

"Okay…!" He read the first question aloud, "Date of SS Pentallian's first flight? That's alright!" He typed in the answer to the question, and yelled to Martha, "Go!" Martha pressed the trigger on the clamp, which beeped a few times and when the light on the top of the clamp turned green, stepped back to let the door up. Martha threw Jaime a grin,

"YEAH!" Jaime laughed manically,

"One down! Only twenty-eight more to go! HA!" She practically jumped through the door and ran to the next one, Riley and Martha slightly behind her. They arrived at the next door when Jaime heard the Doctor's voice over the intercom, "Doctor, my Doctor, tell me what you want…" She looked over at Riley setting up the computer, "We're kinda busy!"

"What area are you on?"

"Area twenty-nine, at the door to twenty-eight!" Martha called; the Doctor gave a frustrated sigh,

"You've gotta move faster!" Jaime frowned at the 'com,

"Oi! We're doing are best! If your screwdriver could do deadlocks, we wouldn't be in this mess mister!" Riley read the next question aloud once again,

"Find the next number in the sequence: 313, 331, 367… what?" Martha's eyes widened,

"You said the crew knew all the answers!" Riley squinted apologetically,

"The crew's changed since then…" Jaime scrunched her eyes in concentration, racking her brain for the answer. However the Doctor's voice interrupted her thoughts,

"379! It's a sequence of happy primes! 379!" Martha looked beyond confused,

"Happy what?" Jaime eyes opened on their own accord,

"Just enter it! Any number which reduces to one when you take the sum of the square of its digits and you continue iterating until it yields one is a happy number. Any number that doesn't isn't. A happy prime is a number which is both happy and prime, now type it in! I dunno, talk about dumbing down! Don't they teach recreational mathematics anymore?" Jaime gasped for breath, looking around at the confused expression of the other two, "TYPE IT IN!" The Doctor began to speak again, but Jaime pressed the mute, he could talk to them when they got to the next door, Riley typed the answer and Martha pushed the button on the clamp once again. After a few seconds they were through, the computers voice once again ringing through all their heads, _impact in 30:50_. The three made it to the next door in no time, Martha groaned as she held the clamp to the door,

"I can't believe our lives depend on some stupid pub quiz!" Jaime laughed,

"Ah Martha! That's the fun of it!" She looked at the screen, and smiled, "Is that the next one?" Riley nodded and held his head in his hands,

"Oh, this is a nightmare! Classical music. Who had the most pre-download number ones, Elvis Presley or The Beatles? How're we supposed to know that?" Jaime looked at his in disbelief,

"Not knowing them I get… but you can't pronounce _Beatles_?" She shook her head, Martha ran over to the intercom,

"Doctor? Who had the most number ones, Elvis or the Beatles? That's pre-download."

The Doctor sounded confident at first with his answer, "Elvis. No! The Beatles! No wait…um…" Oh dear, "Argh! What was that remix! Um… I don't know! I am a bit busy!" Martha groaned and got her phone out, dialling a number,

"Mum? It's me, it's Martha. Wow!" Jaime heard Francine saying something but couldn't quite make it out, "Actually, bit busy. Need you to do something for me." Reply from Francine. "Mum! Please! Not now! I need you to look up something on the internet!" Jaime pressed her ear close against the phone and heard Francine's reply of,

"Do it yourself. You've got a computer!" Jaime groaned audibly,

"Francine! Just do it, you old prune!" Martha glared at Jaime, who backed away slowly, winking,

"Mum! Just do it will you! Please?" She added as an afterthought, "I need to know who had more number ones; Elvis or the Beatles?" While Francine looked it up, Jaime heard the computer once again, _impact in 28:50_. Jaime saw Martha say something to Riley and he typed it in, Jaime grabbing the clamp and pressing the button when he entered the answer, it flashed green again and the door opened with Jaime running urgently through the area, Martha and Riley following. She stopped when she heard a scream echoing over the intercoms, she ran over to the nearest one and logged on to the Doctor's station, "Doctor? What were those scream?" Before he could answer, she passed the 'com to Martha and headed to the next door, clamp in tow, _impact in 27:06_.

DwDwDwDw

_Impact in 24:51_. Jaime, Riley and Martha had made it to the door leading to area seventeen, they opened it in no time, Riley not even bothering to read out the questions unless he's stuck, and ran to the next door. Jaime stopped at the intercoms and said to the Doctor, "Doctor, we're through to area seventeen."

"Keep going, you've got to get to area one and reboot those engines." _Heat shield failing. At twenty percent_. Riley began to hit the computer,

"C'mon! Everything on this ship is so cheap!" The three heard a bang and turned to the direction it was coming from, "Who's there?" The banging continues, so Martha and Riley put down their tools, and went to investigate. As they got closer to the door, through the smoke, they could make out a figure. "Is that Korwin? No…wait a minute…" He squinted to look closer at the figure, "Ashton? What are doing?"

"Burn with me." The figure, 'Ashton', boomed, "Burn with me! Burn with me!" Jaime saw his hands twitch, and began to raise to his eye shield and she yanked the other two through a nearby door with the slam of a button. She pushed them into the room and Riley began to punch number into the keypad to shut the door again. Once the door is fully closed, Riley and Martha heaved a sigh of relief. However, Jaime quickly saw Ashton's helmet through the porthole, and he began to pound on the door. Jaime pressed a random combination on the keypad that, miraculously, opened a hatch next to them; an escape pod. They climbed inside, and shut the door. Martha looked at Jaime,

"This isn't another one of your 'get in a tight space and THEN think of a plan', is it?" Jaime smiled sheepishly and motioned to the capsule they were in, the computer interrupting her, _airlock sealed. Jettison escape pod_. Martha looked angrily at Jaime, "Does that mean us?" Riley lunged for the internal keypad and Martha began screaming for the Doctor. _Jettison pod initiated_. Riley was frantically typing on the keypad inside the pod. Outside the airlock, Jaime saw Ashton just standing there, watching. The small screen by the keypad showed the status of the pod – 'Jettison initiated.' Martha tried the small comm. unit, next to where Riley is working. Jaime wasn't listening to the conversation, she was looking at Ashton tilting her head. He copied, _Jettison held_. Ashton's concentration on Jaime was gone, he turned and focused on the keypad outside the chamber, Jaime tapped Riley on the shoulder, shaking her head. _Jettison reactivated_. Martha began screaming again, Riley began retyping urgently and Jaime couldn't get Ashton's attention again. _Jettison held, Jettison pod stabilised_. Jaime closed her eyes in relief, Riley began to type into the keypad – trying to permanently fixated the pod's hold, when Jaime saw sparks flying outside, _Jettison activated_. Jaime put her head against the pod window, the pod began a countdown, _Airlock sealed_. Jaime sighed, _Airlock decompression completed, Jettisoning pod._ Jaime looked sadly up to where the Doctor was standing looking through the porthole, he mouthed something to her but she shrugged and smiled slightly turning to see Riley leaning against the side of the pod and Martha looking passed Jaime, towards the Doctor. The pod disengages and Jaime blew the Doctor a kiss, and winked at him, all the while looking distraught. They were stuck, in an escape pod, moving out into space. Towards the sun. She heard Martha mutter angrily, "Coward." And shot a glare at her. _Impact in 17.05_. Jaime looked over at Riley, to see him staring out into space – literally,

"The wonderful world of space travel. The prettier it looks, the more likely it is to kill you." Jaime nodded, but laughed quietly to herself,

"That's the beauty of it though, Vashti. He'll come for us though."

He shook his head, "Nah, it's too late. Out heat shields will pack in any minute, then we go into free fall. We'll fall into the sun way before he has a chance to do anything." Jaime shook her head, smiling,

"You don't know the Doctor," She looked at Martha, "we believe in him."

"Then you're lucky. I've never found anyone worth believing in." Martha turned to face him,

"No girlfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Jaime interjected cheekily, waggling her eyebrows.

"This job doesn't really lend itself to stable relationships."

Martha shrugged, "Family then?"

"My dad's dead. And I haven't seen my mum in… six years. She didn't want me to sign up for cargo tours. Things were said, and since then… all silent. She wanted to hold on to me, I know that. She's so stubborn!" He looked at the two girls, "You?" Jaime shook her head, holding up a 'zero' with her hand. Martha nodded absentmindedly,

"Full works. Mum, dad. Dad's girlfriend. Brother, sister. No silence there. So much noise. Oh god! They'll never know! I… I'll just have disappeared. And they'll always be waiting." Jaime nudged her,

"Call them." Martha looked at her, slightly stunned. Jaime shuffled away from her as she made her personal call, and looked out the window, at the Sun. She squinted slightly at the blinding light and saw spirals within it, her brain working at overdrive, wondering what was happening on the ship. _Impact in 11:15_. Jaime is quickly jerked back to reality when Martha tapped her shoulder, she gasped in realisation, also after seeing the Doctor hanging out of the ship, she pointed in disbelief at him as the ship shuddered, _Pod Remagnetising_. Riley fist pumped the air,

"We're being pulled back!" Jaime grinned, turning away from the Doctor,

"I told you! The Doctor! Oh that man!" The pod slowly but sure heads back to its docking point, with Martha and Riley looking excitedly out of the porthole, while Jaime turned quickly back to the sun closing her eyes,

"I'm sorry." She whispered. _Impact in 8:57_. Jaime clambered out of the pod first, towards the Doctor who was writhing on the floor in pain, she crouched beside him, "Are you okay?" Martha joined her and lay the Doctor on his back, as she did so, he opened his eyes, revealing what had infected the other two crew members had gotten to him too.

"Stay away from me!" Jaime flinched at the Doctor's growling voice, as he shut his eyes and the two girls wisely moved away. McDonnell appeared at looked at him on the floor, Jaime, remembering the Sun, glared at her,

"This is your entire fault! _Captain_," She spat the word out like it was poison, "McDonnell!" She seemed shocked but quickly recovered, pointing away from them,

"Riley! Get down to area ten and help Scannell with the doors! GO!" The Doctor began shouting,

"You mined that Sun! Stripped its surface for cheap fuel! You should have scanned for life!" McDonnell frowned,

"I don't understand!" Martha shook her head,

"Doctor what are you talking about?" Jaime stepped forward angrily,

"That sun is alive! A living organism! They scooped out its heart, used it for fuel, and now it's screaming!" Martha's eyes widened,

"What do you mean? How can a sun be alive? Why's she saying that?" The Doctor screamed,

"Because it's living in me!" McDonnell backed away slowly,

"Oh my god!" The Doctor was really angry now,

"Humans! You grab whatever's nearest and bleed it dry!" He screamed again, "You should have scanned!" McDonnell blabbered some excuse and Jaime stepped towards the Doctor, pressing her lips to his forehead, whispering,

"I'll come back for you, just as you did for me, yeah?" She took off down the hall, ghosting Riley's path, _Impact in 7:30_ she finally caught up to the two men gasping for breath, "HURRY!" Riley seemed confused with the question,

"Purple!" He blurted out, running to the door and placing the clamp on it. Scannell began to tap the answer in when Riley turned suddenly, "Or did I say orange!" Jaime groaned in frustration and began lightly banging her head against the wall near the door. _Heat shields failing. At five percent._ The three passed the next doors with ease, passing silently until they came to area five. The sprinted through the door and headed straight over to the next one. Riley held the clamp to the door, and Scannell looked at Jaime,

"Reckon we'll make it in time?" Jaime looked at the resigned expressions on both their faces,

"We have to." Was all she said before the two opened the next door and ran their way through area three, Jaime running silently after them. _Impact in 4:08_.

DwDwDwDw

_Impact in 3:43_. Jaime, Riley and Scannell were at the last door, Riley looked at Scannell, "It's the last door! We gotta keep going!" They worked on the lock until it finally opened, revealing a circular room full of panels and switches. _Impact in 2:17 Survival element protection, Zero percent. Impact in 1:21._ Scannell and Riley began to type as fast as they can on to two separate keypads, trying to boot up the auxiliary engines. Jaime closed her eyes, picturing the sun in her mind before opening them in realisation. Seeing the boys move over to a wall covered in switches, buttons and controls, frantically pulling pressing and realigning controls. Jaime saw the negative results and shouted over to them,

"Vent the engines! Dump the fuel!" They looked at her in disbelief, "All the sun particles in the fuel, get rid of them!" She looked desperately at Riley, "Trust me." Riley was the first to spring to action, followed by Scannell. Martha entered the room and told Jaime about the fuel but she just nodded and pointed towards the two boys hard at work, once all the dials had been turned, one of the boys twisted the 'fuel dispersal' dial, which caused the ship to lurch, and for them all to be flung about. However, the readout showed that the fuel was successfully leaking out of the bottom of the ship. As more and more fuel was released, the lurching got more and more violently, Martha was thrown from where she stood, while Jaime held onto the railings tightly, grinning wildly. Scannell looked over at the others from the floor,

"There! How're gonna fly?" _Impact averted. Impact averted._ Riley was breathing heavily, on the floor, having been thrown about. Martha, looking around, pulled herself into a sitting position. Scannell popped up to his feet. Riley couldn't believe they were safe. Jaime barely noticed the three as she sprinted out of the door, toward the Doctor. She race through the areas until she sees a weak Doctor stood there in the middle. He grinned at her and she laughed happily, running to him and embracing him, her legs wrapped around his waist as he twirled her about, laughing with her.

DwDwDwDw

Jaime watched as Riley and Scannell watched the TARDIS in admiration, while the Doctor wandered around it, checking for damage. Scannell shook his head, "No way is this your ship!" Jaime laughed,

"Compact!" The Doctor patted his ship lovingly,

"And another good word, robust! Barely a scorch mark on her." Martha was frowning, concerned for the boys,

"We can't just leave you drifting with no fuel."

Riley smiled, "We've sent out an official mayday. The authorities will pick us up soon enough. Though how we explain what happened…" The Doctor smiled, opening the TARDIS doors,

"Just tell them that sun needs care and protection, just like any other living thing." Scannell nodded. The Doctor stepped inside the TARDIS, and Martha made to follow him, but before she could do so, Riley grabbed her arm, blocking Jaime's way in, so she watched,

"So… uh, you're off then." She nodded, "No chance I'll see you again?"

"Not really. It was nice… not dying with you." They both give a half-hearted laugh (Jaime nudged Scannell, "Say that again. Always nice… not dying…") "I reckon you'll find someone worth believing in." Riley looked at Martha and Jaime seriously,

"I think I already did." Unsure of what to do for a second, Martha decided, and launched herself onto Riley, and kissed him. He seemed very pleasantly surprised. Scannell and Jaime looked on. Jaime pulled a face, Martha pulled back,

"Well done, very hot." Martha stepped aside, letting Jaime pass, swatting at her head as she made gagging noises. Jaime smiled at the familiar TARDIS environment and looked around blissfully, watching as Martha came up the ramp, beaming, "So! Didn't really need you in the end, did we?" The Doctor looked sad and distant, "Sorry. How're you doing?" The Doctor shakes his head, smiling again,

"Now! What do you say? Ice-skating on the mineral lakes of Cuhlhan? Fancy it?" Instead of smiling, Martha looked disappointed, the Doctor noticed this and pulled out a TARDIS key on a long chain, "By the way, you'll be needing this…" He slowly fed it into her hand and nodded, "Frequent Flier's Privilege." He turned and pulled out another key, grinning to Jaime as she held up a hand to catch it, she caught it and fist pumped, looking at the key lovingly,

"Thank-you TimeBoy…" He gave the girls a weak smile, and continued to tinker with the TARDIS. Martha realised something, and felt about for her mobile,

"Oh no! Mum!" Jaime call over from her usual seat,

"Tell her I ain't sorry, yeah?" She smiled cheekily at the Doctor's questioning glance, winking at him. _**Save everyone, but don't forget to ring mum…"**_

_**END OF EPISODE SEVEN**_

**Yay! Human Nature/Family Blood next! So excited! Sorry it took a while, busy week and all! Got lots of Doctor Who stuff for my birthday ;) BRILLIANT! Reviews welcome…**


	8. Human Nature

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**Jaime's dress - .com/images/1913_but_ (the green one)**

**ENJOY :D**

_Jaime once again found herself running for her life, back into the safety of the TARDIS. She didn't look back; didn't want to risk anything. She did register the clicks of Martha's heels behind her and the Doctor's comforting hand pushing her gently but urgently into the console room, she dove in and rolled away from the door to let the other two through. Jaime looked up at the time rota and watched as it sparked and shuddered; the Doctor twisted her around and looked her seriously in the eyes, "Did they see you?" Martha shrugged but Jaime shook her head, the Doctor turned to the unsure Martha, "Martha, it's important – did they see your face?" Martha scrunched her face up in concentration before shaking her head,_

"_No they couldn't have!" The Doctor took her word for it and began to run around the console and play with various controls,_

"_Off we go then!" Martha and Jaime went to stand next to him and watched the time rota intently, a warning signal beeped and symbols flashed on this screen in, what Jaime gathered, was Gallifreyan. The Doctor groaned as he read the symbols, "Ahh! They're following us!" Jaime held onto the console and shook her head,_

"_How? We have a TIME MACHINE!"_

"_Stolen technology, they've got a Time Agent's vortex manipulator. They can follow us wherever we go, right across the universe-" He paused, "They're never going to stop." He ran a hand nervously through his hair and stared across the console, before his eyes flickered to the storage space underneath it, "Unless…I'll have to do it…" He turned to Jaime, "Jaime you trust me?" She nodded, "Then please, go to the library, find a map and pick a place to stay in the countryside for three months." She frowned, "Just do it! I'm going to turn myself human…"_

Jaime woke with a start; the same dream as before. She didn't call it a nightmare; there was no reason to be scared of it. She looked around what had been her room for the past two months and three weeks – not that she was counting – and sighed. A maid. That's what she was, a maid. She was in half a mind to destroy the TARDIS then and there for doing that to her, not only did she have to clean up other people's rubbish, she also had to play maid to the older boys who, in her opinion, were a bunch of royal- "Jaime, there you are." One of the maids, Jenny, cut into her thoughts; Jaime plastered on a smile and asked politely,

"Yes Jenny, how may I help you?" Jenny smiled sympathetically,

"One of the boys, Charleston, had a spot of bother and I have to help Matron deal with him, you wouldn't mind washing the floors with Martha, would you?" Jaime grinned and jumped out of bed pulling her dress on, carefully hiding the blue cast in her sleeve so no-one could see, she raced out of the room calling,

"No problem, Jenny, happy to help!" She caught Martha near the store cupboard and helped collect the buckets and they set to work on the floor near the stairs, the Doctor walked past and the two girls caught his attention with their chorus of,

"Morning sir!" He slowed down considerably and answered a little distractedly,

"Yes, hello…" Jaime smiled bemusedly,

"Head in the clouds that one, still can't believe you get to look over him while I get to look after the boys who barely know what flirting is!" Martha giggled,

"At least he's kind to me! He could have got a completely human male mind and gotten like the rest of 'em. Not everyone's that considerate, what with me being-" She pointed to her skin and Jaime put on a look of mock-confusion,

"A Londoner?" Martha put on a serious face,

"Exactly, good old London town!" Neither of the girls could hold it and began laughing, Jaime had tears forming in her eyes, she watched as two of the senior boys, Baines and Hutchinson, walked passed but stopped when they heard their laughter, Baines looked down at them with a look of distain,

"Now then, you too. You're not paid to have fun are you? Put a little backbone into it." Martha looked down whereas Jaime looked up at them coolly, biting her tongue as not to anger them and began scrubbing again. Hutchinson looked at Martha,

"You, there, what's you name again?"

Martha frowned, "Martha, sir, Martha Jones." Hutchinson sniffed,

"Tell me then, Jones. With hands like those, how can you tell when something's clean?" Jaime's hand jerked towards the bucket and the next thing she knew, water had splashed all over the two boys' trousers. She stood up and brushed her skirt down with her hands,

"Oh, I am _terribly_ sorry!" She said in an over the top polite voice, "I must of scrubbed too hard. _Sir_!" She added snidely. Hutchinson grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him,

"And what was your name, maid?" Jaime looked him straight in the eyes,

"Wilson. Jaime Wilson, _sir_." Hutchinson gave her the once over,

"I would mind my place, Wilson. Wouldn't want a pretty young face like yours tossed out onto the street…" Jaime ripped her face out of his grip,

"Why don't you get back to class, little boy." His response was a sharp slap to her face, she brought a hand to her cheek and crouched next to Martha, just as Baines spat on the floor,

"You missed a spot…" Jaime smiled slightly to Martha as the two boys walked off,

"Can't say it was as bad as your mum's." Martha didn't smile,

"Jaime, you need to go to the Matron, he cut your lip and I haven't got anything I could help it with me." Jaime nodded reluctantly and made her way to the medical room, she found it empty and asked the nearest member of staff where Matron was before making her way to the Doc… Mr Smith's chamber. She knocked before entering and saw the Doctor's head being cleaned after receiving a cut,

"God! What happened?" The Doctor looked at her,

"Wilson, what are you doing in- Dear Lord, what happened to your lip?"

Jaime's eyes widened, "Um…I…tripped." She nodded to herself, "Over a bucket." Matron beckoned her over to sit while she saw to the Doctor's head, "You took a tumble then Mr Smith?" He nodded, grimacing, before groaning audibly in pain, Matron seemed to hide a smile,

"Stop it. I get boys causing less fuss than this." The Doctor crossed his arms,

"Because it hurts!" Before Matron could reply, Martha burst into the room, faced masked in worry,

"Is he alright?"

Matron sniffed, "Excuse me, Martha. It's hardly good form to enter a master's study without knocking." Jaime stifled a giggle at Martha's annoyed expression,

"Sorry, right, yeah." She ran back to the door and knocked it before returning, "But is he alright?" She looked at The Doctor, "They said you fell down the stairs, Sir." The Doctor waved his hand, Martha turned to Matron, "Have you checked for concussion?"

Matron was a little taken-back, "I have. And I daresay I know a lot more about it then you do!" Martha seemed to recall her place as a maid and stepped towards the Doctor's desk,

"Sorry. I'll just…tidy your things…" The Doctor cleared his throat,

"I was just telling Nurse Redfern- Matron, um, about my dreams. They are quite remarkable tales." Jaime frowned; Martha hadn't told her about dreams,

"Dreams, sir?" The Doctor nodded, engrossed with his tale,

"I keep imagining that I'm someone else and that I'm hiding-"

Matron looked interested, "Hiding? In what way?"

"Um... Er... almost every night..." He laughed, "This is going to sound silly-"

"Tell me."

"I dream, quite often, that I have two hearts." Jaime gulped and Matron pulled out a stethoscope,

"Well then, I can be the judge of that." Martha and Jaime had been watching, but Martha turned and walked away as Matron placed the stethoscope against the Doctor's chest. Matron obviously heard a singular heartbeat on the left side of his chest, and Jaime saw Martha turn to see the result of the right side. There was nothing. "I can confirm the diagnosis – just one heart." Jaime caught Martha's disappointed face but was distracted by the Doctor's laugh,

"I have written down some of these dreams in the form of fiction... um... not that it would be of any interest…" Jaime tuned out of the conversation as the Doctor handed Matron his book, but coughed when she remembered her reason of being here. The two looked at her and Jaime motioned to her lip, Matron seemed to snap into action and began to disinfect the cut ("Ouch! Shit that hurts!" "Language Wilson…um Miss Wilson…" "Sorry, sir…") and stitched it up before sending Jaime off. Classes wouldn't be over for another hour, so she wouldn't be required to clean the seniors' dorm for another hour and so headed for the TARDIS. She entered the now dark, eerie console room, running her hands along the buttons and controls of the console, before making her way to her TARDIS room, down the many hallways in the magical blue box. She quickly grabbed her concealer which hid the red hand shape imprinted onto her skin and raced back to the school, in time to her the bell sound for the end of the day. She hurried up to the seniors' dorm and began shuffling around the storage cupboard, trying to look busy as the boys entered. Hutchinson threw a book onto the floor and called on Timothy, a rather weedy young boy, who picks it up obediently, causing Jaime to tut quietly to herself,

"Ah, Latimer. Here you are; Latin translation. Blasted Kitulus. I want it done by morning."

Latimer nodded nervously, "Yes sir." Hutchinson noticed Jaime and pointed her out to Baines,

"See what we have here Baines, it's the Maid Who Did Not Know Her Place." Jaime pulled a face as if she was considering the nickname,

"Bit too long for me sir. Be a bit of a mouthful and if I realized my place it would be pointless as well…" She smiled politely and returned to her work, she heard Hutchinson huff and collapse onto his bed, opening a letter,

"Listen, Father says he's been promoted. That means more money. Might end up in a better school." Jaime heard Latimer call from his bed,

"Ah, he should enjoy it, sir. My uncle had a six month posting in Johannesburg. Says it was the most beautiful countryside on God's earth."

"What are you talking about?"

"Africa. Your father." Latimer answered.

"Have you been reading my post? Who said Africa? I've only just read the word myself." Jaime's head shot up at this, but Hutchinson wasn't finished, "How did you know that? Have you been spying on me?" Latimer began stuttering,

"No! I just guessed!"

That only made Hutchinson angrier, "What's that supposed to mean?" He stood and crossed to Latimer. Speeding up as he got closer, he grabbed Latimer by the collar and forced him against the wall. Latimer and Jaime's eyes widened,

"I'm just good at guessing, that's all." Hutchinson gave him a suspicious look, still angry, but let the younger boy go.

"Idiot." He muttered as he strode back to his bed. Latimer gulped and turned to the shocked Jaime, standing there still, bucket in hand,

"Sometimes I say things and they turn out to be correct. Just little things. Tiny things. I can't help it...it's just some sort of luck." Baines and Hutchinson looked at him for a moment before turning to Jaime and waving their hands in dismissal. Jaime turned and left, giving Latimer the smallest wink of reassurance as she did so. Jaime headed down to the village pub to try and get a drink. Having no such luck, she wrapped her coat tightly around her and headed outside, where she saw Jenny and Martha sitting, just talking,

"-One more month and I'm as free as the wind. I wish you could come with me, Jenny - you'd love it!" Jaime grinned as she sat down,

"Not still talking about our plans, eh Martha?" She grabbed Martha's pint of beer and downed half of it, "Lord that's good. The things I have to put up in the rodents' dorms…" Jenny laughed,

"So where are you two gonna go?" Jaime smiled and looked up at the stars, not saying a word.

"Anywhere." Martha supplied, copying Jaime, "Just look up there. Imagine you could go all the way out to the stars." Jenny giggled,

"You don't half say mad things!" Jaime looked at her,

"That's where we're going. Into the sky, all the way out!" Jaime turned back to the pint of beer, lost in her thoughts and Jenny laughed again, but Martha was fixed on the stars. Suddenly, a green light flared into and out of existence in the night sky. Martha gasped,

"Did you see that?" Jaime shook her head, as did Jenny,

"See what?"

"Did you see it though?" She stood up, "Right up there, just for a second." Before anymore could be said, Jaime saw Matron running down the path in obvious distress and stood,

"Matron, are you alright?"

"Did you see that? There was something in the woods…this light…" Matron answered, breathless. The Doctor emerged from the pub and looked at the worried ladies,

"Anything wrong? Far too cold to be standing around in the dark, don't you-" Just as quick as before, a bright light shot across the sky. Jaime gulped,

"That Martha…that I saw…" Before anyone could stop her, she had hurried off down the lane, towards the fields; she ran and ran until stopping suddenly, nearly causing Martha to fall into her. The two looked out across the fields, seeing nothing. Jenny came running up to them,

"There y'are…nothing there. I told you so! Cooper's field, that is, as far as the eye can see, and no falling star. Now come on, I'm frozen to the bone, let's go. As your Mr Smith says, 'Nothing to see'." Jenny and Martha turned and strode away, Jaime following after one last glance to the empty field.

DwDwDwDw

_Jaime scurried through old maps for an English countryside, she sighed and closed her eyes, jabbing her finger at the map, "Aha!" She whispered, "That's where we'll go." She sprinted easily back to the console room as the Doctor pulled a strange headset from a cable hanging from the ceiling, she hurried over to Martha and called to him, "And _WHAT_ is that?" The Doctor looked at her, warily,_

"_Chameleon Arch. Re-write my biology. Literally changes every single cell in my body. I've set it to human." _

"_B-b-but why would you do that?" Jaime stuttered. The Doctor took something from Martha and attached it to a section of the headset,_

"_Martha will explain everything. Jaime, type the coordinates of the countryside you choose into the console." She did so, "Now, the TARDIS will take care of everything. Invent a life story for me, find that setting and integrate me. Can't do the same for you...you'll just have to improvise. I should have just enough residual awareness to let you in." Martha side-tracked slightly,_

"_But…Hold on, if you're gonna rewrite every single cell – isn't that going to hurt?" The Doctor nodded,_

"_Oh yeah. It hurts." He put the headset on and pressed a few buttons before screaming out in pain…_

Jaime woke once again to the sound of the Doctor's screams echoing in her mind, she got changed quickly before hurrying to the headmaster's study to clear away his breakfast thing before the start of class. As she made her way back up from the kitchens, during the class change, she spotted Baines coming out from a gap between the main stairs, acted odd. She walked quickly out the door before he saw her and towards the target practice area with a small bucket for the bullet shells when the seniors had finished, she spotted Matron watching from afar and stood next to her, "Horrible, isn't it? You'd have thought they would have had enough deaths, without teaching school boys." Matron nodded distractedly, obviously troubled. Jaime saw the Doctor walk towards the two and ducked her head, pretending not to eavesdrop.

"Ah, Nurse Redfern." Matron just shook her head,

"Um... I'll give you back your journal when next I see you." Jaime heard the apologetic smile in his voice,

"No, no, no. You don't have to."

"If you'll excuse me, Mr Smith, I was just thinking about the day my husband was shot." Jaime looked up and glanced sympathetically at Matron's retreating back before patting the Doctor consolingly on his shoulder,

"It's alright sir." He just nodded and went back to his students.

Later that day, Jaime made her way to the Doctor's room to collect his lunch tray, pausing as she saw Martha run away from his chambers. She knocked on the door and entered, smiling slightly at Matron's red face and the Doctor's pale one, "Hullo sir, Matron. You two been enjoying yourselves." She winked slightly at the two before picking up the tray and making her way out the door and down to the kitchens. The cook gave her some money to fetch some carrots from the grocer's ("We all know how much you like seeing that young lad who works there!") and half an hour and one date to the village dance later, Jaime made her way to the TARDIS to pick out a dress for the dance. After wasting hours in the wardrobe she came across The Dress. It was a rich floor-length green classic 1913s dress, A-line cut with a strip of green fabric covering the bust. It was short sleeved and had black trimmings, Jaime fetched a pair of matching green converse (luckily the dress was long enough to hide them), after all it was a dance that the Doctor was attending. There would most likely be running. She made her way back to the school to say good bye to Martha but she sprinted straight passed her. Jaime shrugged and made her way towards the hall instead, where Thomas said he would meet her, Martha probably just got annoyed at the Doctor again. Thomas was a nice man, funny? Very. Clever? Enough. Absolutely, breathtakingly gorgeous too? Oh that he was. As Thomas took her arm and led her inside, dropping a few coins into the charity box, Jaime sighed and finally allowed herself to relaxed, dancing with Thomas, adding a few flirtatious remarks here and there and sipping on drinks really made a good night. As Thomas spun her around on her good arm (there were many enquiries about her cast), she noticed an odd looking girl sitting on her own at a table holding a red balloon. _**Strange…**_ She shook her head and smiled at Thomas, as he guided her to the only table with two free spaces – the Doctor and Matron's. The Doctor got up and went to fetch a drink for Matron and Thomas copied, leaving the two ladies on their own; but not for long. Joan smiled at the Doctor, but her smile faded as a familiar figure stood at their table - Martha. Jaime grinned at her, "Martha! You alright?" Matron hid her head in her hand,

"Please, don't. Not again." Martha ignored Matron,

"Jaime, they've found us." Jaime gasped. "Matron, he's different from any other man you've ever met, right?" Matron nodded the affirmative, "And sometimes he says these strange things, like people and places you've never heard of, yeah? But it's deeper than that. Sometimes when you look in his eyes you know - you just know that there's something else in there. Something hidden. Right behind the eyes, something hidden away. In the dark."

Matron shook her head, unconvincingly, "I don't know what you mean, I…" Jaime looked at her,

"Yes, you do. I don't mean to be rude, but the awful thing is that if they are coming after us, it doesn't even matter what you think. But you're nice. And you're lucky." Martha nodded,

"And I just wanted to say sorry for what I'm about to do." The Doctor and Thomas arrived back to the table, Thomas looking a little confused at Martha's presence and the Doctor none too pleased,

"Oh, now really, Martha. This is getting out of hand. I must insist that you leave." Martha held the sonic screwdriver in front of her,

"Do you know what this is? Name it. Go on, name it." Jaime's eyes widened when the Doctor took the sonic in his hands and turned it slowly, Jaime looked at him seriously,

"You're not John Smith. You're called the Doctor. The man in your journal, he's real. He's you." Before anyone could say anything, a large man in a tweed jacket stormed in, with some sort of alien gun in his hand. Knocking over a hat stand as his strode in, the villagers began to shriek and move away.

"There will be silence!" The man boomed, "All of you!" Walking scarecrows entered the hall, led by Jenny and Baines, "I said silence!" The announcer stepped down from his stand on the stage to the man,

"Mr Clarke! What's going on?" Mr Clarke turned to him and fired his gun, leaving nothing left of the announcers, Matron raised her hand a stifled a shriek. Jaime noticed Latimer, who was hidden in the corner, stand up. Martha turned frantically to the Doctor,

"Mr Smith, everything I told you, just forget it! Don't say anything." Baines' voice rang through the hall,

"We asked for silence! Now then, we have a few questions for Mr Smith." The little girl Jaime noticed from before stood up with a triumphant smile on her face,

"No. Better than that, the teacher, he is the Doctor, I heard them talking!" Baines narrowed his eyes,

"You took human form." It wasn't a question. The Doctor looked confused,

"Of course I'm human, I was born human! As were you, Baines. And Jenny, and you, Mr Clarke! What is going on, this is madness!" _**No! This is Sparta!**_ Jaime couldn't resist thinking, smiling despite the situation. She focused back in on what Baines was saying,

"And a human brain, too! Simple, thick and dull." He turned to the other three, "He's no good like this. We need a Time Lord." He pulled out his gun, "Well, that will be easily handled…" He aimed the weapon at the Doctor who recoiled backwards and Jaime stepped forwards slightly, pushing Martha slightly behind her, "CHANGE BACK!" Baines yelled, the Doctor looked even more confused,

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"CHANGE BACK!" Baines shouted again, the Doctor raised his voice as well,

"I literally don't know-" Before he could say anymore, Jenny grabbed Jaime and pressed the gun to her head, Jaime turned her head, screaming,

"Get off me!"

"She's your friend, isn't she? Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?" The Doctor frowned,

"I don't know what you mean!"

"Wait a minute... The other maid told me about Smith and the matron...that woman, there!" Clarke grabbed Matron and held her hostage, just as Jenny did with Jaime, Baines smiled,

"Have you enjoyed it, Doctor? Being human? Has it taught you wonderful things, are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Maid or matron? Your friend - or your lover? Your choice."

_**Oh shit!**_

_**END OF EPISODE EIGHT**_

**Reviews welcomed ;D**


	9. Family of Blood

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**Dress from last chapter: .com/images/1913_but_ (green)**

**ENJOY :D**

"Make you decision, Mr Smith." Jenny giggled, horribly. Baines looked thoughtful for a moment,

"Perhaps if that human heart breaks, the Time Lord will emerge." Jaime heard hushed voices for somewhere and Baines perked up, "It's him!" Jaime used that to her advantage and elbowed Jenny in the stomach, turning the tables so that she was the one holding the gun,

"One more move and I shoot!" Baines grinned

"Oh, the maid is _full_ of fire!" Jaime aimed the gun at his feet and shot the ground near them,

"And you can shut up!" Clarke turned to Baines,

"Careful, Son of Mine, this is all for you so that you can live forever." Baines pointed his gun towards Jaime,

"Shoot you down!" Jaime levelled him with her own weapon,

"Try it, we'll die together." Baines raised an eyebrow,

"Would you really pull the trigger? Looks too scared." Jaime looked at him evenly,

"Scared and holding a gun. It's a good combination. You wanna risk it?" Baines looked at the out-of-his-depth Doctor and lowered his gun, Matron went to stand next to the Doctor, "Doctor, get everyone out! There's a door at the side. It's over there. Go on!" He looked indecisive, "Mr Smith! Yeah, I mean YOU!" Matron took charge,

"Do what she said. Everybody out now." She began to usher everyone out, "Don't argue, Mr Jackson. They're mad. That's all we need to know. Susan, Miss Cooper, outside, all of you!" The Doctor ushered Latimer out and turned to Martha, who was watching Jaime, before turning to the girl in question,

"And you, Mr Smith. Go on! Shift! And take Martha with you!" Martha looked ready to argue, "Martha, I'll be right out and Mr Smith, I think you should escort your lady friend to safety, don't you?" The Doctor looked at Jaime, then Martha and then the door and grabbed Martha's arm, pulling her out of the building. Jaime turned to the Family and pushed Jenny towards them, "Don't try anything! I'm warning you, or sonny boy gets it…" Baines looked mildly impressed,

"She's almost brave, this one." They slowly advanced, Jaime snorted,

"Almost brave? Have you got any idea the stuff I've done! Should have done your homework, Family!" Jenny smiled,

"I should have taken her form. Much more fun. So much spirit." Jaime narrowed her eyes,

"Yeah, about that, what's happened to Jenny? Is she gone?" Jenny's smile widened,

"She is consumed, her body is mine."

Jaime scrunched her nose, "You mean she's dead? I liked Jenny…"

"Yes. And she went with precious little dignity. All that – aah" Jenny mocked, "screaming." A scarecrow reached from behind Jaime and grabbed her gun on Baines' order, she wasted no time ducking under its' arm and running outside, where she saw Matron, Martha and the Doctor still waiting, grabbing Martha's hand and beginning to run, she shouted to the other two,

"Don't just stand there, move! God, you're crap as a human! Come on!" The Doctor, Jaime, Martha and Matron arrived breathless at the school. The Doctor closed the heavy wooden main door behind them. Once inside the school's front hall, he immediately began ringing a bell. Jaime looked curiously at him, "What are you doing?"

Still ringing the bell, he answered her, "Maybe one man can't fight them, but this school teaches us to stand together. Take arms! Take arms!" Martha looked up at him, shocked,

"You can't do that!" He looked angrily at her,

"You want me to fight, don't you? Take arms! Take arms!" Boys began to rush down the stairs, led by Hutchinson,

"I say sir, what's the matter?"

"Enemy at the door, Hutchinson. Enemy at the door. Take arms!" The boys sprang into action, loading machine gun and other weapons, "Maintain position over the stable yard." He ordered, ignoring Martha's futile pleas,

"You can't do this, Doctor! Mr Smith! They are just boys! You can't ask them to fight!"

"Faster now! That's it!" He told the boys, still ignoring Martha,

"They don't stand a chance!"

"They're cadets, Miss Jones. They are trained to defend the King and all his properties." The Headmaster stormed into the room before Martha could retort,

"What in thunder's name is this? Before I devise an excellent and endless series of punishments for each and every one of you, could someone explain very simply and immediately exactly what is going on?" The Doctor stepped forward,

"Really? Is that so? Perhaps you and I should have a word in private."

"I promise you, sir. I was in the village with Matron. It's Baines, sir. Jeremy Baines and Mr Clark from Oakham Farm. They've gone mad, sir. They've got guns. They've already murdered people in the village. I saw it happen." The Headmaster looked at him in disbelief, and turned to Matron,

"Matron, it that so? Murder, on our own soil?" She nodded the affirmatives, "Perhaps you did well then, Mr Smith. What makes you thing the danger's coming here?" The Doctor stuttered, so Matron stepped forward,

"Baines threatened Mr Smith, sir. Um, said he'd follow him. We don't know why." The Headmaster nodded,

"Very well. You boys, remain on guard. Mr Snell, telephone the police. Mr Philips, with me. We shall investigate." Martha stood in the way of him as he tried to leave,

"No, sir! It's not safe out there!" The Headmaster sniffed before turning to the Doctor,

"Mr Smith, it seems your favourite servant is giving me advice. You will control her, sir." Jaime sighed as he left, following Martha and Matron out of the room to find 'that watch'. They were running down a hallway when Jaime spotted Latimer crouched down in a small alcove, hiding, holding something. She crouched next to him and looked at the watch in his hand, she closed her eyes and heard the voices,

"_**Hold me. Keep me safe. Keep me dark. Keep me closed. The time is not right; the time is nearly upon us for the Sister Child of War to return and once again leave after He returns.**_" Jaime looked at Latimer and closed his hands around the watch with her own,

"Do not lose this." She winked and raced after Martha and Matron, she found them in Mr Smith's office, searching through his things, and they were discussing the Doctor,

"Then tell me, in this fairy tale...who are you?" Matron asked, Martha turned had head to her, shrugging casually,

"Just a friend. I'm not...I mean you haven't got a rival, as much as I might...Just his friend." Jaime entered the room,

"And moi!" She put on an expression of mock-shock, "Martha Jones, and here I thought you had forgotten all about me!" Martha laughed.

"You're human I take it?" Jaime nodded and Martha smiled,

"Human, don't worry, and more than that, I just don't follow him around. I'm training to be a doctor – not an alien doctor – a proper doctor, a doctor of medicine." Matron scoffed,

"Well that certainly is nonsense. Women might train to be doctors, but hardly a skivvy and hardly one of your colour." Jaime rolled her eyes,

"Oh don't get her started…" But Martha was already off,

"Oh, d'you think?" She paused, "Bones of the hand." She held up her left hand and pointed to each, "Carpal bones, proximal row; scaphoid, lunate, triquetrum, pisiform. Distal row; trapezium, trapezoid, capitate, hamate. Then the metecarpal bones extending in three distinct phalanges; proximal, middle, distal." Matron still looked slightly wary,

"You read that in a book."

Jaime laughed, "Yeah, to pass her exams! Can't you see that this is true?"

Matron stuck her nose in the air, "I must go." Martha called out to her,

"If we find that watch we can stop them."

"Those boys are going to fight. I might not be a doctor, but I'm still their nurse. They need me." She walked out, leaving Martha and Jaime alone, Jaime sighed,

"I'll go down and watch over the fight, Lord knows they'll need a peace keeper." She hugged Martha before walking out the room and back downstairs to where the Doctor kissed Matron goodbye before leaving, sending a pang of sympathy to her heart when she thought of how infatuated Martha was with the man. She ran out the door where the students had lined up their weapons, facing the main door, she stood next to the Doctor, who looked as though he was about to say something but she held up her hand and pointed to the door, the wooden bar held across the gates began to splinter and after one last pound, the scarecrows entered. The Headmaster instructed the boys and in no time, everyone was shooting at the scarecrows, except the Doctor and Jaime, they looked at each other and she slowly took the gun from his hands. Soon enough, all the scarecrows had fallen and the Headmaster inspected the bodies,

"They're straw. Like he said. Straw!" Hutchinson turned frantically to the Doctor,

"The no one's dead, sir? We killed no one?" Footsteps were heard and the Headmaster ran back behind the guns, Jaime watched as the little girl with the red balloon approached,

"You child, come out of the way. Come into the school. You don't know who's out there. It's the Cartwright girl, isn't it? Come here. Come to me." Jaime stepped forward slightly, the Doctor's gun limply in her hands,

"Headmaster, get away from her." The Headmaster looked angrily at her,

"You and your friend were told to be quiet!" Jaime glared at him,

"Listen to me, dammit! She's part of it! Mr Smith, tell him!" The Headmaster turned his attention to the Doctor, who gulped,

"She was – she was with – with Baines in the village…"

"Mr Smith, I've seen many strange sights this night but there is no cause on God's earth that would allow me to see this child in the field of battle, sir." The Headmaster turned to the little girl, "Come with me." She smiled, "That's it. Now take my hand."

"You're funny," She answered, "So funny." She reached into her coat and pulled out her gun, shooting the Headmaster, "Now who is going to shoot me – any of you, _really_?" Jaime raised her gun,

"Happily." The Doctor came up from behind her and prised the gun from her fingers, he turned to the boys,

"Put down your guns."

"But sir, the Headmaster-" Hutchinson began, the Doctor cut him off,

"I'll not see this happen. Not anymore. You will retreat...in an orderly fashion back through the school. Hutchinson, lead the way." No-one moved until Baines entered the courtyard,

"Go on then, run!" He fired his gun into the air, Jaime led the group inside and down the cellar, directing them out of the school, and Hutchinson stopped when he got to her,

"Wilson, you better come with us, no need for a common maid to stay unprotected." Jaime gritted her teeth,

"God, I hate you, sir!" She said, before pulling his face to hers and kissing him soundly on the lips then pulled back and shoved him out of the door, Martha, Matron and the Doctor entered, guiding more boys out. Martha looked at her exasperatedly,

"Oh, you didn't?" Jaime smiled, sheepishly, "Who? Wait – NO!" she looked shocked, "Him? Hutchinson!" Jaime led the last boy out before following the Doctor and Matron out the door, winking at her. The Doctor, shut the door behind them before turning to the women,

"Now, I insist. The pair of you just go. If there are any more boys inside, I'll find them." He opened the door, saw scarecrows and slammed it shut, locking it, "I think…retreat." The four of them ran.

They ran towards the woods near the school, hearing Clarke they stopped, "Doctor! DOCTOR!" He sang, he was standing in front of the TARDIS – Jaime's fist clenched – that was _their_ TARDIS he had touched, "Come back, Doctor. Come home. Come and claim your prize." Baines stepped forward,

"Out you come, Doctor! There's a good boy, com to the Family!" Jenny copied Baines and grinned menacingly,

"Time to end it now!" Martha whispered across Jaime to the Doctor,

"You recognise it, don't you?" The Doctor shook his head,

"I've never seen it in my life." Jaime sighed,

"Do you remember its name?" Matron looked sadly at him,

"I'm sorry, John, but you wrote about it. The blue box. You dreamt of a blue box." The Doctor looked as though he was fighting back tears,

"I'm not-I'm John Smith. That's all I want to be. John Smith, with his life...and his job...and his love. Why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man?" Matron nodded,

"Yes. Yes, he is."

Martha looked desperately at him, "But we need the Doctor!"

"So what am I then, nothing? I'm just a story." Without another word, the Doctor ran off. Matron and Jaime followed, Martha only hesitating after a pause.

DwDwDwDw

They ran down a road and Matron led them towards a house, "This way, I think I know of somewhere we can hide." The Doctor shook his head, "Just listen to me for once, John. Follow me." She opened the house door, it was dark and empty. She led them into the kitchen, "If I'm right, no-one should live her. Hello? No one home. We should be safe here." Jaime looked around the room; it was a simple cottage kitchen, complete with a set of tea on the table,

"Whose house is it though?"

"Um, the Cartwright's. That little girl at the school-she's Lucy Cartwright, or she's taken Lucy Cartwright's form. If she came home this afternoon and if the parents tried to stop their little girl, then they were vanished." She put her hand on the teapot on the table, "Stone cold. How easily I accept these ideas." The Doctor sat on one of the chairs at the table, and sat there his shoulders slumped, _**he has the weight of the whole world on the,**_ Jaime thought, sadly. He raised his head,

"I must go before anyone else dies." Matron sat next to him,

"You can't!" She turned to the girls, "There must be something we can do?"

Jaime shook her head sadly, "Not without the watch." The Doctor stood up angrily,

"You're this Doctor's companion! Can't you help? What exactly do you do for him? Why does he need you?" Jaime raised her head angrily,

"Because he's lonely, you dolt!"

"And that's what you want me to become?" A knock on the door interrupted them; they all turned to face it. Matron shuddered,

"What if it's them?" Jaime rolled her eyes,

"I may not be an expert…but I'm pretty sure scarecrows don't knock." She walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Latimer, "Latimer!" She hugged him and pulled back, "Have you still got it?" He nodded and held the watch out to her, "_**Jaime ope-**_" She took it from him and held it in front of the Doctor, "Hold it, and listen." He shook his head in defiance, Martha groaned,

"Please! Just hold it!"

"It told me to find you, it wants to be held." The Doctor turned angrily to Latimer,

"You've had this watch all this time? Why didn't you return it?"

"Because it was waiting. And because I was scared of the Doctor." Matron frowned,

"Why?"

"Because..." Latimer began, "I've seen him. He's...like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun." The Doctor closed his eyes,

"Stop it."

"He ancient and forever. He burns at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe."

"Stop! I said stop."

"And he is wonderful!" Jaime finished. Matron reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the journal,

"I've still got this. The journal." The Doctor dismissed them,

"Those are just stories."

"Now we know that's not true. Perhaps there's something in here." The house shook as a bright light exploded from the village, they all gasped, Jaime looked out the window,

"What the fuck? They're destroying the village!" The Doctor turned to her,

"Language Wilson! I mean…er…Miss Wilson." He stuttered. "Watch." He murmured, picking it up, _**come closer**_. Latimer looked up at his teacher,

"Can you hear it?" The Doctor frowned in concentration, "_**closer, closer.**_"

"I think he's asleep, waiting to be awakened." He answered in his posh English voice. Latimer turned his attention towards the watch,

"Why did he speak to me?"

"Oh, low-level telepathic field." That wasn't the posh English voice; that was the mad-man voice, "You were born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram causing-" The Doctor inhaled deeply, "Is that how he talks?" Jaime grinned, excited,

"Yeah! That's my TimeBoy! Just open the watch and he's back!" The Doctor looked at her,

"You knew this all along and yet you watched while Nurse Redfern and I-" Jaime shook her head,

"We didn't know how to stop you! He gave us a list of things to watch out for but that wasn't included." The Doctor looked amazed,

"Falling in love? That didn't even occur to him?"

"No." Jaime said, dead-panned as explosions continued outside.

"It was always going to end, though! The Doctor said the Family's got a limited lifespan. That's why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise, three months and they die. Like mayflies, he said." Martha told him grimly.

"So your job was to execute me." Jaime gritted her teeth, screamed and grabbed fistfuls of hair,

"People are dying out there! They need him and I need him. 'Cause you've got no idea of what he's like. I've only just met him. It wasn't even that long ago, but he is everything...he's just everything to me and he took me away from the nothingness that was my life! I love him to pieces but never in the same way Martha loves him!" The house rocked once again with explosions, Latimer looked out the window,

"It's getting closer." The Doctor snapped his fingers,

"I should have thought of it before-I can give them this. Just the watch. Then they can leave and I can stay as I am!" Jaime examined herself,

"Latimer, am I invisible?" He shook his head, "Has he just chosen not to bloody listen to me then! Listen, _Mr Smith_, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"If they want the Doctor, they can have him." Martha stood angrily in front of him,

"He'll never let you do that!" Jaime also stood in front of him,

"I'll never bloody let you do that!" She growled, the Doctor looked close to tears,

"But if they get what they want then – then-" Matron, surprisingly, interrupted them,

"Then it all ends in destruction. I never read to the end but those creatures would live forever to breed and conquer. War across the stars...for every child." She looked at the three other occupants of the room, "Jaime, Martha, Timothy, would you leave us alone, please?" They nodded and made their way outside. Jaime and Latimer sat on the bench near a door and Martha leaned against the wall, Jaime pulled Latimer into her arms and held him, whispering her thanks, he didn't look at her but quietly said,

"You've seen a watch like that before." She frowned but nodded slightly, "Think, Jaime, how the Doctor acts when he slips concentration…"

_"I'd say somewhere around they 1590s." They looked at her in bewilderment, "Hello?" She pointed to herself, "History A-Level." __**I think…**_

_"And you two, Sir Doctor and Miss Wilson, how can people so young have eyes so old."_

_Shakespeare turned to Martha, "And you, you look at him like you're surprised he exists. He's as much of a puzzle to you as he is to me whereas you friend here, why she looks at him unconsciously sometimes with slight recognition."_

"_Oh come on Shakespeare," Jaime began, "A theatre's magic, isn't it? You should know. Stand on this stage; say the right words with the right emphasis at the right time... Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy, change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. And if you exaggerate that..."_

_"The 14 stars of the Rexel planetary configuration!" It took Jaime a while to realize she had said that._

"_Open it."_

"_Open it."_

"_The Sister Child of War!"_

_The_ _burnt orange sky, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever. Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow. The memories._

Jaime gasped and looked down at Latimer, before pulling him back into a hug, never letting go.

DwDwDwDw

Jaime waited, at the bottom of the hill for the Doctor; she refused to leave his side when it came to Baines' punishment. Not because she wanted to see it, but because after three rounds of the Family, she wasn't sure how much longer he'd cope. As he made his way down the field, he held his hand out to her, in a firm but comforting grip. They walked in a comfortable silence to the Cartwright's house, she waited for him as he spoke to Matron, she hugged him when he came out and walked the rest of the way back to the TARDIS, where Martha and Latimer were waiting. Martha was dressed back into her normal clothes, as was Jaime, and smiled sadly when they came up the hill. The Doctor plastered on a happy smile, "All right. Molto Bene!"

"How was she?" The Doctor didn't give a straight answer,

"Time we moved on."

"If you want I could go and-"

Jaime looked up at the Doctor, "Time we moved on." She repeated. Martha smiled,

"Doctor, I meant to say back there, last night-I would have said anything to get you to change." The Doctor inhaled, awkwardly,

"Oh yeah, of course you would. Yeah." Jaime watched on with Latimer, amused,

"Good." He nodded,

"Fine." He smiled, "And I never said thanks for lookin' after me." He wrapped her in a big hug. Latimer cleared his throat,

"Doctor, Martha." Jaime nudged him to go on, "I just wanted to say good-bye. And thank you, because I've seen the future and I now know what must be done. It's coming, isn't it? The biggest war ever." Martha looked at him,

"You don't have to fight. You could get hurt!"

Latimer laughed slightly, "Well, so could you, travelling around with him, but it's not going to stop you." The Doctor held out the watch,

"Tim, I would be honoured if you'd take this." Latimer frowned slightly,

"I can't hear anything."

"No, it's just a watch now. But keep it with you. For good luck." Martha hugged Latimer and kissed his cheek, "Look after yourself." She said, before turning and heading into the TARDIS, the Doctor following, stopping in the doorway for Jaime,

"See ya Latimer," She grinned, "Don't take any bullshit from Hutchinson!" She winked and hugged him tightly. He smiled and waved the watch in front of her, causing Jaime to double-take, looking at it properly for the first time,

"With this I'm going to save his life!" She smiled distractedly and walked back into the TARDIS. The Doctor shut the doors behind her.

_**Well…that was a – NO. NO! It can't be!**_ Jaime face the Doctor quickly, he was just walking up to the console, "Doctor! DON'T MOVE!" She ran out of the TARDIS and toward the retreating back of Latimer, spinning him around and grabbing the watch, turning it over in her hands. She looked up at him in shock and hugged him tightly before thrusting it back into his hands. She ran back up to the TARDIS and printed passed the Doctor and Martha towards her bedroom; throwing clothes out of her bag and grabs the battered old watch – her _fobwatch_. She ran into the console room, blabbering, "See, I've had this thing forever! Never thought anything off it, coz they found it with me at the orphanage. I thought it belonged to my granddad or something!" The Doctor and Martha looked confused,

"Jaime, what are you on about?" Martha asked. Jaime looked up at the Doctor, and shakily pushed the hand with the fobwatch in it towards him. He inhaled sharply,

"Jaime, this can't be right…I mean you look a bit like he – but it's impossible!" Jaime smiled slightly,

"Never know if you don't try…" She took the watch back an flipped it over in her hands, she held it in front of her face and pressed the top, causing a stream of gold to engulf her. She inhaled it all and streams of memories flooded back, impossible to watch or count them, knowledge flowed through her brain, the untempered schism ripped through her soul, bringing back everything. She opened her eyes and saw the Doctor. She smiled at him, "Theta."

A grin spread across his face.

DwDwDwDw

The new Jaime, Martha and the Doctor were at a Remembrance Day to see and old friend, he saw Jaime first as the other two were busy fussing with the Doctor's poppy. Timothy Latimer smiled at her and tapped his watch, she smiled and blew a kiss, the vicar's words echoing in the silence,

""They fell with their faces to the foe.

They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old;

Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn.

At the going down of the sun and in the morning

We will remember them."

_**END OF EPISODE NINE**_

**Can't think of a cool nickname for Jaime from when she would have been at the Academy, the Doctor has Theta and the Master has Koschei but I can't think! Any ideas? They would be appreciated!**


	10. Blink

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**ENJOY :D**

Jaime, Martha and the Doctor sprinted into the console room dodging the arrows being shot at them, she leaned against one of the coral beams and let out a giggle, "Well…that was exciting." The Doctor glared at her,

"Jaime…I nearly married Queen Elizabeth the First!" Martha snorted in her hand, "And you mooned her before we left!" Jaime laughed loudly,

"Oh come on Theta! It was funny! She hated us for some reason and this was obviously it!" Martha laughed as well,

"And you don't want to know what else happened with Robert Dudley."

The Doctor turned to face Jaime again, "What?"

Jaime pouted, "He was cute…" The Doctor put his head in his hands,

"You are never meeting Captain Jack…" Jaime looked thoughtful,

"Ooh, a captain! Has he got a uniform, you know I can't resist a man in a uniform…" The Doctor looked at her,

"I promise you are never gonna meet him." Jaime stuck out her hand,

"Alright then, you promise never to let me meet Jack, and I'll promise never to use that vortex manipulator I fixed up ages ago." The Doctor shook her hand,

"Fine." He smiled and ran up to the console, "Now! Where shall we go?" Jaime's head shot up,

"Earth."

"Yeah…needs to be a bit more specific." Jaime rethought about it,

"Actually Earth, 2008, London. Four things and a lizard." The Doctor grinned,

"Oh yes! Jaime, Martha go get your bows and arrows, we're going a-hunting!" The Doctor fiddled with controls as Jaime and Martha made their way to the storage, pulling out three bows and quivers. They smiled to each other as the TARDIS crashed to a halt and ran the way back to the console room, handing the Doctor his bow and quiver full of arrows and walked out into sunshine. Jaime sniffed and licked her lips, before facing the Doctor,

"Correct time, but Doctor, we're in Essex!" He shrugged,

"So I'm a bit off…" Jaime rolled her eyes,

"Slightly" She called, running back into the TARDIS, Martha followed and the Doctor closed the door behind him, and began to play with controls again, Martha sighed,

"We have to get to London! The red hatching's in what two hours? Don't be off again" The Doctor waved his hand,

"Oh, Martha Jones, ye of little faith. We'll get there in time!" Jaime laughed and sat back on her seat sighing.

DwDwDwDw

The Doctor wasn't off with the location just the time, so they only had half an hour until hatching. Jaime jumped out of the taxi they took from the TARDIS to the park and ran across the road with Martha; they turned to see the Doctor get stopped by a young woman, "We don't have time for this, Theta. Migration's started!" Jaime called; he turned to look at them and said some hurried words to the woman, "Doctor! Twenty minutes to red hatching!" The woman gave him a purple folder and said something, "Doctor! Come on!" He obviously said goodbye as a man came and stood by the woman and ran back towards them. Jaime slapped him across the head and grabbed his arm, pulling him along the road. They ran to the woods in one of the local parks and set about, looking for the red hatching. Jaime searched the floor for signs of any unusual eggs as they split up, she heard a call from Martha and headed to her direction, pulling out her bag. Martha was standing in front of four medium sized red eggs; Jaime picked each one up carefully and placed them in the bag, covering it quickly and passing it to Martha before the two girls headed off to find the Doctor. They found him blocking the way of a huge lizard, causing Jaime to take a step back, "Okay, what is that thing?" The Doctor carefully circled it,

"Just a freak mutation, don't worry, it won't survive long." As he said that, the lizard began to shake. As if he was imploding, his body grew bigger, like when you blow up a balloon and Jaime's eyes widened,

"Oh you are fucki-" Before she could finish her sentence the lizard exploded in the form of blue slime, covering the three travellers from head to toe. Jaime brought her hands to her face and wiped the slime from her eyes. She turned to glare at the Doctor, but on inspection of him, standing there with a horrified look on his face when his felt his gooey, sticky hair she burst out laughing. That sent Martha off as well and soon they were standing there, covered in slime, in the middle of a wood, laughing their heads off. They picked up the bag of eggs and left for the TARDIS again, once inside, they set the controls for the home planet of the little ones. When the Doctor threw his coat over the coral beam, the purple folder fell out, and a picture fell too; Jaime picked it up. It was a picture of an old looking house, with a note on the back saying Wester Drumlins; she looked up at the Doctor, "Doctor, what's Wester Drumlins?" The Doctor turned to her and saw the picture,

"Dunno," He turned to Martha, "Wanna take a look?" Martha nodded excitedly, and the Doctor set the controls. With one final lever, the TARDIS began its familiar shaking and shuddering, before coming to a crashing halt. Jaime was first up and out of the door, Martha and the Doctor not far behind; they were parked outside the front gates so Jaime waited for the Doctor to open it before setting of down the path. It was a very Victorian looking house, with big gardens and turrets Jaime opened the creaky door and stepped inside, staring in awe at the old paintings covered with sheets to prevent dust. She walked into the living room when she saw it, the statue, and she held her gaze on it,

"Theta…Martha! You better come in here!" The Doctor's voice called from another room,

"Alright, we're coming!" When Jaime heard them near the door she laughed slightly,

"Hey guys," The Doctor was beside her and held her – and presumably Martha's – hand, "Don't blink."

"Martha, stay still, don't turn away and don't blink." Jaime's eyes began to water,

"Doctor, I can't keep them open for much longer and I remembered the three I saw near the gate…" The Doctor sighed,

"Right, we have no time to lose, blink on three. One…Two…" Jaime held her breath, "Three." She blinked. She opened her eyes and exhaled, taking a few steps back. She sniffed the air and looked around,

"By the looks of things…1968…No 1969…meh, I'm getting a bit rusty!" She turned to Martha, who was doubled up against the wall with the Doctor crouched near her, "Rough trip, Martha?" Martha just nodded, "You alright?" She gave a thumbs up, "Good. Anyway, Doctor, what are we gonna do."

He ran a hand through his hair, "I dunno. Sally said this would happen, I should've had that purple folder with me!" Jaime smiled at him,

"Good thing you got me, then!" She slowly slid the purple folder out of her coat and winked at him, he grinned and hugged her. "Alright then, now what's the plan?"

DwDwDwDw

They had been in 1969 two weeks when Billy Shipman appeared near where they had first landed, Jaime skipped up to him and crouched next to him, "Welcome!" He frowned,

"Where am I?" He asked.

The Doctor and Martha approached, holding Jaime's homemade Timey-Wimey detector, the Doctor smiled at him, "1969. Not bad, as it goes. You've got the moon landing to look forward to." Martha glared slightly at the Doctor,

"Oh, the moon landing's brilliant. We went four times. Back when we had transport..." The Doctor gave her a look,

"I am working on it." Billy still looked confused,

"How did I get here?" Jaime smiled at him,

"The same way we did. The touch of an angel. Same one, probably, since you ended up in the same year." He began to stand up but Jaime pushed him gently back down, "No, no, no, no, no, don't get up. Time travel without a capsule, nasty. Catch your breath, don't go swimming for half an hour. No wait, that's after eating…"

"I don't…I can't…" Billy stuttered, the Doctor began to explain,

"Fascinating race, the Weeping Angels. The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye." Jaime cut in,

"You die in the past, and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had, all your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off potential energy." Billy looked even more confused, if that were possible,

"What in God's name are you talking about?" Martha smiled slightly at him,

"Trust me, just nod when either of them stop for breath." The Doctor held up the Timey-Wimey detector,

"Tracked you down with this. This is Jaime's Timey-Wimey detector. It goes ding when there's stuff." Jaime winced apologetically,

"Also, it can boil an egg at 30 paces, whether you want it to or not, actually, so I've learned to stay away from hens. It's not pretty when they blow."

"I don't understand," Billy began, "Where am I?"

"1969, like we said." Martha stated.

The Doctor shrugged, "Normally, I'd offer you a lift home, but somebody nicked my motor. So I need you to take a message to Sally Sparrow. And I'm sorry, Billy, I am very, very sorry. It's gonna take you a while."

DwDwDwDw

Billy had set everything up for them, the cameras were ready to film and Billy would hold it until he continued onto DVD publishing. The Doctor had an auto-cue ready and Jaime sat next to him, they paused a few seconds before he announced, "Yep. That's me." Jaime waved her hand,

"And I'm Jaime." The Doctor paused again,

"Yes, I do…" Pause, "And this…" Jaime looked up at her cue,

"Are you gonna read out the whole thing?" She paused, "We're time travellers."

"Or we were…" The Doctor added, "We're stuck in 1969." Martha came into the shot,

"We're stuck. All of space and time, he promised me. Now I've got a job in a shop, I've got to support him!"

"Martha…" The Doctor moaned, and she went off camera as Jaime called back,

"What am I gonna say in an interview? Full qualifications from the Academy, which is on another planet?" The Doctor hurried on,

"Quite possibly." Jaime smiled slightly,

"'Fraid so." The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows,

"Thirty-Eight!" Jaime made a 'so-so' face,

"People don't understand time…" Pause, "Complicated… Very complicated." The Doctor stuck on his glasses,

"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of Wibbly-Wobbly, Timey-Wimey stuff." He paused, "It got away from me, yeah… Well I can hear you." Jaime put up a finger,

"Not hear you exactly, um, but we know everything you're going to say…Look to your left." The Doctor pointed to the auto-cue beyond the camera,

"We've got a copy of the finished transcript. It's on our Autocue… Jaime told you, we're time travellers, got it in the future." Jaime put a finger to his lips and paused,

"What matters is we can communicate. We have got big problems now. They've taken the blue box, haven't they? The angels have the phone box." She said urgently and paused, "Only when you see them." She paused again, "Lonely assassins, they were called. No-one knows where they came from. They're as old as the universe, or very nearly. They've survived this long as they have the most perfect defence system ever evolved. They are quantum-locked. They don't exist when being observed." The Doctor took over,

"The moment they're seen by any other living creature they freeze into rock. No choice. It's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. Course, a stone can't kill you either. But then you turn your head away, then you blink, and oh, yes it can!" He waited for the 'answer', "That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping; they can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. The loneliest creatures in the universe. And I'm sorry, I am very, very sorry, it's up to you now… The blue box, it's my time machine. There is a world of time energy in there they could feast on forever. The damage they can do can switch off the sun. You have got to send it back to me!" Jaime looked at the auto-cue,

"And that's it, I'm afraid. There's no more from you on the transcript, that's all I've got. I dunno what stopped you talking, but I can guess. They're coming. The angels are coming for you. But listen, your life could depend on this. Don't blink! Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast, faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink! Good luck!" Then they waited. It seemed like hours before the familiar grinding of the TARDIS filled the room, and their lovely ship appeared, Jaime rushed up and stroked it, whispering slightly. The Doctor stayed back and gave Billy his instructions before following the two girls into the TARDIS. He sighed in comfort and began organizing the take-off,

"Poor girl needs to re-fuel…" He looked a Jaime mockingly,

_**Cardiff, whatever happens in Cardiff…**_

_**END OF EPISODE TEN**_

**YAY! Jack's back next chapter! So excited! Reviews welcomed ;D**


	11. Utopia

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**Sorry the last chapter was short, didn't have much to work with in Blink because it was such a Doctor-free episode.**

**ENJOY :D**

The TARDIS landed with jolt that once again sent Jaime nearly flying off the railings, she pouted at the Doctor, "Cardiff. Whatever happens in _Cardiff_?" Martha frowned,

"Cardiff?" The Doctor rolled his eyes at Jaime,

"Ignore her, Martha. Because the thing about Cardiff is that it's built on a rift in time and space-just like California and the San Andreas Fault. The rift _bleeds_ energy. Every now and then I need to open up the engines, soak up the energy and use it as fuel." Jaime scoffed,

"He's only saying that to make it sound interesting! It's a pit stop, Theta. Face it." The Doctor smiled,

"My way sounds better though." Martha pointed at him,

"Wait a minute. They had an earthquake in Cardiff a couple years ago. Was that you?" The Doctor pulled a face,

"Bit of trouble with the Slitheen, long time ago. Lifetimes. I was a different man back then." Martha smiled and sat down as Jaime checked the fuel,

"Finito. All powered up…" She trails off, seeing a man appear on the monitor. He felt wrong; he shouldn't be there, "Doctor…" She whispered warily, careful not to alarm Martha. He took one look at the man on the console and started up the TARDIS, it began to spark and the trio were thrown to the floor. Jaime clung to the console, "What's that?" The Doctor looked back at the console,

"We're accelerating? Into the future. The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. 50 trillion. What? The year 100 trillion. That's impossible!" Jaime shook her head,

"That means… we're going to the end of the universe." The TARDIS continued to spark and shudder before landing with a thud. Jaime looked at the Doctor, "Well…we've landed." Martha looked intrigued,

"So what's out there?" The Doctor shrugged,

"I dunno." Jaime smiled,

"Say that again, Theta. That's rare." The Doctor frowned,

"Jaime, you know not even the Time Lords came this far. We should leave. We should go. We should really, really…go." They all shared a look before grinning and rushing to the door, once opened, all Jaime saw was a bleak landscape. Oh, and a man on the ground, Jaime looked at the Doctor,

"Is that…Captain Jack Harkness?" He nodded, "Okay. He's a fixed point in time, isn't he? I'm going to get my coat…" She race inside and to her bedroom, where she packed her vortex manipulator safely into her bag before grabbing her leather jacket and running back out. Just in time to see Jack gasp and come back to life, grabbing a screaming Martha,

"Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?" Martha blushed,

"Martha Jones." Jack flashed a charming smile,

"Nice to meet you, Martha Jones." The Doctor rolled his eyes,

"Oh don't start." Jack looked offended,

"I was just saying hello?" Martha blushed again,

"I don't mind." Martha helped Jack stand, he and the Doctor stared at each other coldly,

"Doctor."

"Captain, same as ever… although… have you had work done?" Jack laughed,

"You can talk!" The Doctor looked confused before catching on,

"Oh yes, the face. Regeneration. How did you know this was me?" Jack laughed again,

"The police box kinda gives it away. I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me." His expression turned to one of hurt, the Doctor ignored it,

"Did I? Busy life. Move on." Jack looked at him intently,

"Just gotta ask. The Battle of Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead. It said Rose Tyler." The Doctor smiled,

"Oh no! Sorry! She's alive!" Jack's face broke out into a grin,

"You're kidding?"

"Parallel world safe and sound. And Mickey! And her mother!" They hugged and Jaime cleared her throat,

"Literally only be gone what," She pretended to look at a watch, "two minutes and you've already forgotten me! Although…" She looked Jack up and down, "If he's involved I guess I could forgive you…gotta love the vintage wartime look." She winked at him and he raised an eyebrow, she stepped forward hand out, "Jaime, single. Nice to meet you Captain Jack Harkness." The Doctor sighed,

"Stop it." Jaime rolled her eyes,

"I never do anything!" Jack took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it,

"Pleasure, beautiful." The four began to walk, Martha sidling up to Jack and Jaime walking, arms linked, with the Doctor. Martha turned to Jack,

"So, Jack. What did you mean by the Doctor 'abandoned' you?" Jack smiled,

"So there I was, stranded in the year 200,100, ankle-deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me. But I had this." He tapped the leather strap on his wrist, "I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a vortex manipulator. He's not the only one who can time travel." Jaime snorted,

"Oh, excuse me. That is not time travel." The Doctor nodded,

"It's like I have a sports car and you've got a space hopper." Jaime laughed,

"Boys and their toys!" Jack shrugged,

"All right, so I bounced. I thought '21st century, best place to find the Doctor' except that I got it a little wrong. I arrived in 1869 and this thing burnt out so it was useless." Jaime mimicked a balloon bursting,

"Space-hopper…" She said in a sing-song voice. Jack ignored her,

"I had to live through the entire 20th century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me." Martha looked up at Jack,

"That makes you more than 100 years old." Jack winked at Martha,

"And looking good, doncha think? So I went to the time rift, based myself thing 'cause I knew you'd come back to refuel. Until finally I get a signal on this detecting you and here we are." Jaime gestured the Doctor and herself,

"Um…Martha! 900 years-old! We're looking better!" Jack raised an eyebrow at Jaime but Martha stopped him saying anything,

"But the thing is how come you left him behind, Doctor?" The Doctor averted his eyes,

"I was busy..." Martha didn't look impressed,

"Is that what happens, though? Seriously? Do you just get bored with us one day and disappear?" Jaime saw the Doctor's uncomfortable position, but Jack answered Martha question,

"Not if you're blonde." Martha rolled her eyes and said loudly and sarcastically,

"Oh she was blonde! What a surprise?" Jaime interrupted the two,

"You two! We're at the end of the universe. All right? We're at the edge of knowledge itself and you're busy…blogging! Come on." She pulled the Doctor to the edge of a canyon that looked as though it once held a city of some sort. Martha looked over the edge,

"Is that a city?" Jaime shrugged,

"A city or a hive. Or a nest. Or a conglomeration. Looks like it was grown. But look there. That's like pathways; roads…Must have been some sort of life. Long ago." Martha frowned,

"What killed it?" The Doctor looked across the canyon,

"Time. Just time. Everything's dying now. All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing." Jack looked up at the sky,

"It must have an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death." Jaime laughed quietly,

"Martha, Doctor and I, maybe. Not sure about you, Jack." She looked knowingly at him. Martha looked behind them,

"What about the people? Does no one survive?" The Doctor shrugged,

"I suppose we have to hope. Life will find a way." Jaime noticed a man running along the pathways, barely ahead of what looked like savages with torches; she pointed it out to the others,

"Is it me, or does that look like a hunt? Come on!" They started running along one of the roadways, Jaime and Jack looked at each other and laughed,

"Oh, I've missed this!" Jaime laughed louder,

"Oh, Jack! But this _is_ the best bit!" They reached the man and Jack grabbed a hold of him,

"I've got you!" The man tried to escape from his grip,

"We've gotta run! They're coming! They're coming!" Jack passed the man to the Doctor then pulled out his revolver and aimed it at the savages. The Doctor shouted out to him,

"Jack, don't you dare!" Jack looked at him and fired his gun twice in the air, making the savages stop, the man was looking everywhere,

"There are more of them. We've got to keep going."

The Doctor looked at him reassuringly, "I've got a ship nearby. It's safe. It's not far, it's just over there." They looked back the way they came and saw it blocked with more of the savages, "Or maybe not." The man pointed at the free pathway,

"We're close to the silo. If we get to the silo, then we're safe." The Doctor turned to his companions,

"Silo?" Jack and Jaime looked at each other and nodded,

"Silo!" Martha raised her hand,

"Silo for me!" The five ran to the 'silo' followed by the savages and arrived at a gated area with watchtowers and guards, the man began shouting to the guards,

"It's the Futurekind! Open the gate!" The Guard picked up the gun and pointed at them,

"Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth!" The man was the first to grit his teeth in a huge smile, followed quickly by the four travellers and the guard turned to the others, "Human! Let 'em in! Let 'em in!" They opened the gate and the group ran inside, "Close! Close! Close!" He fired his gun at the ground near the Futurekind, making them back off slightly except what looked like the leader, "Go back to where you came from. I said go back! Go back!" The leader smiled,

"Humans. Humani. Make feast." Jack turned to the Doctor,

"Oh, don't tell him to put his gun down!" The Doctor glared at him,

"He's not my responsibility." Jack scoffed,

"And I am? That makes a change." Jaime rolled her eyes,

"Considering we're stuck in the year 100 trillion and we're _your_ only hope at getting home…" She made a mock-thoughtful face, "Hmm, yeah I think you are his responsibility!" Jack didn't get offended but winked as the thanked the guards,

"Feisty… I like you." The Doctor pulled Jaime back to him and the man turned to the guards,

"My name is Padrafet Shafekane. Please tell me, can you take me to Utopia?" The guard smiled and led them into a large tunnel carved into a mountain,

"Oh yes, sir. Yes I can." They met up with another guard, Atillo and he led them down a passage, the Doctor tried to describe the TARDIS,

"It's a box, a big blue box. I'm sorry, but I really need it back. It's stuck out there." Padra interrupted them,

"I'm sorry, but my family were heading for the silo. Did they get here? My mother is Kistane Shafekane. My brother is Beltone." Atillo nodded,

"The computers are down but you can check the paperwork. Creet!" A young boy of about ten stuck his head around a corner, "Passenger needs help." Creet nodded and spoke with a soft Scottish accent,

"Right. What d'you need?" Atillo turned back to the Doctor,

"A blue box, you said." He nodded,

"Big, tall, wooden, and it say 'Police'." Atillo shrugged,

"We're driving out for a last water collection. I'll see what I can do." Jaime smiled,

"Thank you." Creet turned to Padra,

"C'mon." Martha frowned and smiled at the young boy,

"Sorry, but how old are you?" Creet's answer was short,

"Old enough to work," They followed him through corridors lined with people camped out, "Kistane Shafekane. Kistane Shafekane. Kistane and Beltone Shafekane? Looking for a Kistane and Beltone Shafekane. Anyone? Kistane and Beltone Shafekane? Anyone know the Shafekane family? Anyone called Shafekane?" Martha scowled,

"It's like a refugee camp!" Jack wrinkled his nose,

"Stinking!" A large man stared at him, "Woah…sorry. No offence!" Jaime and the Doctor laughed,

"Don't you see that? The ripe old smell of humans. You survived. Oh, much better than a million years evolving into clouds of gas. And then another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same basic shape. The fundamental humans." He grinned down to Jaime, who looked up at him and linked arms, smiling,

"The fundamental humans." She looked around, "End of the universe and here you are. Indomitable! That's the word! Indomitable! Ha!" Creet continued calling,

"Is there a Kistane Shafekane?" A woman stood up,

"That's me." She gasped when she saw Padra, "Oh my God!" Padra ran over and embraced him family and Martha smiled,

"It's not all bad news." As they walked down the corridor, Jaime saw a good-looking mad pass by, but Jack got there first,

"Captain Jack Harkness." He shook the man's hand, "And who are you?" The Doctor was examining a door, trying to open it with his sonic screwdriver,

"Stop it. Give us a hand with this." He reluctantly let go of the man's hand and joined them, Jaime looked down the hallway at the handsome stranger and made an impressed face at Jack,

"Good choice." The Doctor slapped her arm and motioned to the keypad,

"Jaime, it's half deadlocked. See if you can overwrite the code." Jaime rolled up her sleeves and set to work, typing in different combinations as he continued using his screwdriver,

"This would be a lot easier if I had a sonic of my own…maybe one that worked on wood though…" She laughed in victory as the door slide open, "Let's find out where we are." The Doctor went to walk through the door and almost fell down the gap below, Jack grabbed him and hauled him in,

"Gotcha!" The Doctor smiled,

"Thanks." Jack shrugged,

"How'd ya cope without me?" Martha looked through the door,

"Now_ that_ is what I call a rocket!" Jaime shook her head,

"They're not refugees, they're passengers." Martha looked up,

"He said they were going to Utopia." The Doctor sighed,

"The perfect place. 100 trillion years, it's still the same old dream. Do you recognize those engines?" Jack and Jaime shook their heads, Jack nodded towards it,

"Nope. Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot, though." Jaime fanned herself,

"Boiling!" They all stepped back, "But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?" An old man ran up to them, looking between Jack and the Doctor, before deciding on Jack,

"The Doctor?" The Doctor waved his hand,

"That's me." The old man took his hand and led him down the corridor,

"Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good." The Doctor looked back, smiling,

"It's good apparently!" The others looked at each other before following after them, into what looked like a small laboratory where a blue humanoid insectiod with mandibles greeted them,

"Chan – Welcome – tho." Jaime smiled in greeting and turned back to the professor,

"And over here is the footprint impellor system. If you know anything about endtime gravity…" Jaime chuckled lightly and watched as the Doctor turned to Jack's flirting,

"Stop it!" Jack faced Jaime,

"Can't I say hello to anyone?" Jaime shrugged,

"I get it the same..." The blue lady smiled,

"Chan—I do not protest—tho." Jack winked at her,

"Maybe later, Blue. So, what have we got here?" The Doctor was looking at some wire connected to a big board,

"And all this feeds into the rocket?" The professor nodded sadly,

"Yeah, except without a stable footprint we'll never achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonize the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?" The Doctor stumbled on his words,

"Um…Basically…Err, Jaime?" Jaime's eyes widened,

"Not a clue. Never seen a system like it, sorry." The professor's face dropped,

"No, no. I'm sorry. It's my fault. There's been so little help." Martha yelp distracted them from the board,

"Oh my God." She set a hand in a jar on the table as the others came over, "You've got a hand. A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag." The Doctor looked shocked,

"That's – That's my hand!" Jack shrugged,

"I said I had a Doctor Detector." 'Blue' looked confused,

"Chan—is this a tradition amongst your people—tho?" Martha shook her head,

"Not on my street. What d'you mean that's your hand? You've got both your hands, I can see them." The Doctor ran a hand through his hair,

"Long story. I lost my hand Christmas Day. In a swordfight." Martha grimaced,

"And what? You grew another hand?" The Doctor nodded,

"Um yeah. Yeah I did. Yeah. Hello." Jaime stepped back,

"Wait a minute." They all turned and looked at her, "We can do that?" She held up her index finger, "Coz this finger has always kinda bothered me…" Jack laughed loudly, catching on and the Doctor rolled his eyes. The professor looked at the Doctor,

"Might I ask what species are you?" The Doctor sniffed,

"Time Lord. Last of, well… _Lord_," He winked at Jaime, "Not including Time Ladies…Heard of them? Legend or anything? Not even a myth?"

"Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling." Jaime muttered, 'Blue' looked to the ground,

"Chan – it is said that I am the last of my species too though – tho." The Doctor looked up at her,

"Sorry, what was your name?" The professor motioned to 'Blue',

"My assistant and good friend, Chantho. A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge." The Doctor raised his eyebrows,

"The city outside; that was yours?" Chantho nodded,

"Chan – the conglomeration died – tho." Jaime turned to the Doctor, triumphant smiled on her face, his eyes widened,

"Conglomeration! That's what you said!" Jaime laughed,

"I, as always, am correct!" Jack cleared his throat,

"You're supposed to say sorry." Jaime and the Doctor looked back to Chantho and said in unison,

"Oh, yes, sorry." Chantho nodded,

"Chan – most grateful – tho." Martha was still in a state of shock,

"You grew another hand?" The Doctor wiggled his fingers,

"Hello again. It's fine. Look. Really, it's me." He held out his hand and wiggled his fingers again before shaking Martha's hand, she laughed nervously,

"All this time and you're still full of surprises." The Doctor clicked his tongue and winked, Chantho laughed,

"Chan-you are most unusual—tho." Jack turned to the professor,

"So what about those things outside? The Beastie Boys. What are they?" The professor grimaced,

"We call them the Futurekind. Which is a myth in itself, but, uh, it is feared they are what we will become. Unless we reach Utopia." Jaime frowned,

"And Utopia is?"

The professor looked shocked, "Oh, every human knows of Utopia. Where have you been?" The Doctor shrugged,

"Bit of a hermit." The professor raised an eyebrow,

"A hermit with friends?" Jaime cut in quickly,

"Hermits United. We meet up every ten years. Swap stories about caves. It's good fun…for a hermit. So, um, Utopia?" The professor crooked his finger and led them to a computer that showed a navigational chart with a blinking red dot,

"The call came from across the stars over and over again. Come to Utopia. Originated from that point." The Doctor put on his brainy specs,

"Where is that?"

"Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness. Out towards the wildlands and the dark matter reefs. Calling us in. The last of the humans. Scattered across the night." Jaime leaned closer,

"What do you thinks out there?"

"I don't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind—to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?" Jaime nodded and the Doctor smiled,

"Oh yes. And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic. There's a good sign. Someone's out there. And that's…ooh, that's a navigation matrix, isn't it? So you can fly without stars to guide you." He faltered and Jaime looked at the professor, who seemed unnerved, "Professor? Professor?"

"I—Right, that's enough talk. There's work to do. Now if you could leave. Thank you." He began to walk away and Jaime laid a hand on his shoulder,

"You all right?" He waved her off,

"Yes. I'm fine! And busy!" The Doctor looked at the professor,

"Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it? This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working. You're stuck on this planet. And you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there, they still think they're gonna fly." The professor seemed persistent,

"We'll find a way…It's better to let them live in hope." The Doctor nodded, impressed,

"Quite right, too. And I must say, Professor…" He removed his coat and handed it to Jack as he passed him, "Um, what was it?" The professor frowned,

"Yana."

"Professor Yana. This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?" He picked up the circuit and used the sonic screwdriver on it before switching it on, giving them power. Chantho was ecstatic,

"Chan – it's working – tho!" Yana looked at it in amazement,

"But how did you do that?" Jaime rolled her eyes,

"Oh, we've been chatting away. I forgot to tell you, he's brilliant." The Doctor assigned them all stations and they set to work, Martha and Chantho left for their job, leaving Jaime, Yana and the Doctor working on either side of a large clear circuit board in the centre of the lab, she picked up one of the cords and sniffed it, "Wait, is this…?" Yana nodded,

"Yes, gluten extract it binds the neutralino map together." The Doctor frowned,

"But that's food. You've built this system out of food and string and staples. Professor Yana, you're a genius." Yana chuckled,

"Says the man who made it work." Jaime snorted,

"Oh, please…don't feed his ego, its easy coming in at the end but…you're stellar. This is…this is magnificent." Yana scoffed,

"Well, even my title is an affectation. There hasn't been such a thing as a university for over a thousand years. I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another." The Doctor nodded to him,

"If you had been born in a different time, you'd be revered." Yana laughed disbelievingly, "I mean it. Throughout the galaxies." Yana shook his head,

"Oh, those damned galaxies. They had to go and collapse. Some admiration would have been nice. Just a little. Just once." Jaime smiled sadly,

"Well you've got it now. But that footprint engine thing. You can't activate it from on-board. It's gotta be from here. You're staying behind. You would give your life, so that they could fly." Yana smiled,

"With Chantho. She won't leave without me. Simply refuses. Oh, I think I'm a little too old for Utopia. Time I had some sleep." Atillo's voice rang through the lab,

"Professor, tell the Doctor we've found his blue box." Jack called over from the monitor,

"Doctor." Jaime smiled when she saw the TARDIS safely inside the silo. The Doctor patted Yana's shoulder,

"Professor, it's a wild stab in the dark, but I may just have found you a way out." He headed into the TARDIS and came out, pulling out a long power line into the lab, "Extra power." He inserted it into an outlet, "Little bit of a cheat, but who's counting?" Jaime stuck up her hand, he rolled his eyes, "Jack, you're in charge of the retro-feeds." Martha nd Chantho returned, Martha sighing in pleasure upon seeing the TARDIS,

"Oh, am I glad to see that thing." Jack turned to Martha,

"Connect those circuits into the spar—same as that last lot. But quicker." Jaime and Martha pulled a face at each other before she replied,

"Yes sir!" The Doctor made his way over to Yana, who was sitting down,

"You don't have to keep working. We can handle it." Yana waved him off,

"It's just a headache. Just—Just noise inside my head, Doctor. Constant noise inside my head." Jaime frowned and crouched down beside him,

"What sort of noise? When did it start?"

"It's the sound of drums. More and more as though it's getting closer. I've had it all my life. Every waking hour." He shook his head, standing up, "Still, no rest for the wicked." Jaime watched the monitor as a man in a hazmat suit entered a radiation room, Yana turned to Jack,

"Captain, keep the levels below the red." Jaime turned to Yana,

"Where is that room?"

"It's underneath the rocket. Fix the couplings and the footprint can work. But the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation." Jaime frowned,

"Stet? Never heard of it." Yana shuddered,

"You wouldn't want to. But it's safe enough. We can hold the radiation back from here." They watched on the monitor as the man worked on the couplings. An alarm began to sound, "It's rising…0.2! Keep it level!" Jack looked at Jaime,

"Yes, sir!" The man moved onto the second coupling when the alarms began to go off again, Chantho panicked,

"Chan – we're losing power – tho." Jaime looked at the levels,

"Radiation's rising!"

"We've lost control!" Jack shouted, Yana glanced worriedly at the monitor,

"The chamber's going to flood!" Jaime turned to Jack,

"Jack! Override the vents!" Jack grabbed two live cables,

"We can jump start the override!" He held the two cables together just as Jaime shouted,

"Don't! It's going to flare!" Jack screamed as the power coursed through him, the others watching helplessly as he then fell to the floor. Martha rushed over to him,

"I've got him." Chantho pushed to cables aside,

"Chan – don't touch the cables – tho." Everyone rushed to check on Jack but Jaime and the Doctor watched, unperturbed. Yana turned to them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The Doctor raised an eyebrow,

"The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes?" Martha started to mouth-to-mouth Jack, Yana nodded,

"Without the couplings, the engines will never start. It was all for nothing!" The Doctor walked forward,

"Oh I don't know…Martha, leave him." He gently pulled her up.

"You've got to let me try!" She said, Jaime pushed her back towards the Doctor,

"Come on. Come on. Just listen to me. Now leave him alone. It strikes me, Professor, you've got a room a man can't enter without dying. Is that correct?" Yana nodded, and the Doctor looked at Jack,

"Well…" Jack gasped for breath as he came back to life, "We've got just the man." Jack blinked,

"Was someone kissing me?" Jaime helped him up and the Doctor, Jaime and Jack raced down through the silo to the control room. The Doctor turned to Atillo,

"Lieutenant, get onboard the rocket! I promise you're gonna fly. Trust me. We've found a way of tripping the system. Run!" Atillo left and Jack began to remove his shirt, "Wh-What are you taking your clothes off for?"

Jack shrugged, "I'm going in." The Doctor frowned,

"Well by the looks of it, I'd say that stet radiation doesn't affect clothing, only flesh." Jaime looked Jack up and down,

"He looks good though…" Jack winked at her before stopping at the door,

"How long have you known, Doctor?"

"Ever since I ran away from you. Good luck." Jack entered the room and went straight for the couplings, Jaime and the Doctor watching from the window. Martha's voice rang from the computer,

"Doctor, Jaime, are you there?" Jaime motioned the Doctor to answer,

"Receiving, yeah. He's inside."

"And still alive?" Surprise was evident in her voice, the Doctor grinned,

"Oh, yes." The Doctor turned back to the window, Jaime struck up conversation,

"So…Jack, when did you first realize?"

"Earth 1892. Got in a fight in Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart. Then I woke up. Thought it was kinda strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War I, World War II, poison, strangulation, a stray javelin…" Jaime and the Doctor winced, "In the end, I got the message, I'm the man who can never die. And all that time you knew." The Doctor shrugged,

"That's why I left you behind. It's not easy even just…"

"Just looking at you Jack, 'cause you're wrong." Jaime cut in, causing Jack to chuckle,

"Ouch, I'm wounded Jaime…" Jaime giggled,

"You are, I can't help it. I'm a Time Lady. It's instinct. It's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time a space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the TARDIS reacted against you—tried to shake you off. Flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you. He" She jerked her thumb at the Doctor, "Agrees." Jack looked up, while pulling up the third coupling,

"So what you're saying is that you guys are, uh, prejudiced?" The Doctor smiled slightly,

"I never thought of it like that." Jack laughed loudly, nodding,

"Last thing I remember back when I was mortal…I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination. And then I came back to life. What happened?" The Doctor smiled sadly,

"Rose." Jack frowned,

"I thought you sent her back home."

"She came back. Opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the time vortex." Jack's eyes widened,

"What does that mean, exactly?" Jaime sniffed,

"No one's ever mean to have that power. If a Time Lord did that, he'd become a god, a vengeful god…"

"But she was human…" The Doctor whispered, "Everything she did was so human. She brought you back to life but she couldn't control it. She brought you back forever. That's something, I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life."

"Do you think she could change me back?" There seemed to be a hint of desperation in his voice, but the Doctor shook his head,

"I took the power out of her. She's gone, Jack. She's not just living on a parallel world, she's trapped there. The walls have closed." Jack looked sadly at him, Jaime felt uncomfortable, as they were mourning a friend she had never met,

"I'm sorry. I went back to her estate, in the 90s, just once or twice. Watched her growing up. Never said hello, timelines and all that." Jaime changed the subject,

"Jack, do you wanna die?" Jack focused on the coupling,

"Oh, this one's a little stuck…" Jaime pressed her head to the window,

"Jack…" He shrugged,

"I thought I did. I dunno. But this lot, you see them out here surviving and that's fantastic." He moved onto the last coupling.

"You may be out there somewhere." The Doctor pointed out, Jack smiled,

"I could go meet myself." The Doctor laughed,

"Well, the only person you're ever gonna be happy with…just like Jaime…" She elbowed him,

"Oi! I'm not that bad!" Jack smiled again,

"This new regeneration, it's kinda cheeky." HE looked at Jaime, "So… you two, huh? Miss Time Lady! Good to know he's not alone." Jaime smiled but the words echoed in her mind, where had she heard them before? Her attention was broken with Jack releasing the last coupling, the Doctor called,

"Now get out of the! Come on!" Jack re-entered the control room as the Doctor contacted Atillo, "Lieutenant, everyone on board?"

"Ready and waiting." Came his static reply.

"Stand by! Two minutes to ignition." The Doctor hung up and the three set work on the controls, just as Martha ran in, "Ah, nearly there. The footprint is a gravity pulse. It stamps down, the rocket shoots up. Bit primitive. It's gonna take the both of us to keep it stable." Martha moved in front of him as he worked,

"Doctor, it's the professor. He's got this watch. He's got a fobwatch. It's the same as yours and Jaime's. Same writing on it. Same…everything." Jaime stopped,

"Martha, don't be ridiculous." Martha shook her head,

"I asked him. He said he's had it all his life." Jack frowned, confused,

"So he's got the same watch." Martha looked at him,

"Yeah, but it's not a watch. It's this chameleon thing." The Doctor turned, obviously flustered,

"No, no, no. It's this… This thing, this device, it rewrites biology, changes a Time Lord into a human." Martha nodded,

"And it's the same watch." Jaime turned, panicked to the Doctor,

"Theta, it can't be." An alarm began to blare and the Doctor tried to fix it, Jack turned to Jaime, smiling,

"That means he could be a Time Lord. You might not be the last ones." The Doctor turned frantically to Jack,

"Jack, keep it level!" Martha seemed a bit confused,

"But that's brilliant, isn't it?" Jaime smiled,

"Yes, it is. Course it is. Depends which one. Brilliant, fantastic, yeah. But they died, the Time Lords." She shook her head, "All of them, they died."

"Not if he was human." Jack pointed out, the Doctor rounded on Martha,

"What did he say, Martha? What did he say?" She gasped,

"He looked at the watch like he could hardly see it. Like that perception filter thing." Jaime grabbed her shoulders,

"What about now? Can he see it now?" Jack smiled,

"If he escaped the Time War then it's the perfect place to hide. The end of the universe." Martha's eyes widened,

"Think of what the Face of Boe said. His dying words. He said…" Jaime looked over at the monitor, **You Are Not Alone.** Jaime looked at him,

"Doctor, he didn't mean me, otherwise he would tell us then and there…" The Doctor turned away and called Atillo,

"Lieutenant, have you achieved velocity? Have you done it? Lieutenant! Have you done it?" There was a pause until Atillo's voice admitted from the phone,

"Affirmative. We'll see you in Utopia." He hung up the phone and ran from the control room, Jack, Jaime and Martha hot on his heels. They arrived at the main door just as it locked, the Doctor got out his screwdriver and Jaime tried the keypad, the Doctor frantically used the sonic screwdriver around the edge of the door,

"Get it open! Get it open!" Jaime finally got the door open and they ran through the halls, changing the direction as they came across the Futurekind, who began chasing them through the corridors. Jack stopped at one of the intersecting hallways,

"This way!" The four ran through the next corridor until they came to the locked lab door, Jaime resumed her position at the keypad while the Doctor looked through the window,

"Professor!" He pounded on the window, "Professor, let me in! Let me in! Jaime, get the door open! Professor! Professor, where are you? Professor! Professor, are you there? Please, I need to explain! Whatever you do, don't open that watch!" Martha looked down the corridor, where the Futurekind were approaching,

"They're coming!"

"Professor!" The Doctor tried again, "Open the door, please! I'm begging you, Professor! Please! Listen to me! Open the door, please!" A gun fired and Jack moved Jaime out of the way and hit the keypad with his and the door opened; the Doctor rushed inside and stops, facing the Master. The Doctor moved forward but the Master backed into the TARDIS, locking it. The Doctor tried his key in vain and instead pulled out his sonic screwdriver, the professor's voice came from the TARDIS,

"Deadlocked." The Doctor resorted to pounding on the TARDIS,

"Let me in! Let me in!" Jaime ran to Jack, where he was trying to hold the door shut. Jaime turned her head to the Doctor as she tried to help Jack hold the door shut,

"Doctor, he's broken the lock! Give us a hand!" The Doctor pleaded to the professor,

"I'm begging you! Everything's changed! It's only the three of us! We're the only ones left! Just let me in!" Before anything else could happen, they heard a scream and saw a gold light just as the Futurekind arrived and Jaime, Jack and Martha tried to hold the door shut. Jaime turned angrily,

"Theta! You'd better think of something!" Jaime heard a voice from the TARDIS,

"Doctor—ooh, new voice." He made his voice low, "Hello," High, "hello, hello. Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me? I don't think!" Martha frowned,

"Hold on! I know that voice!" The Futurekind chief reached his arm through the door, the Doctor looked at the TARDIS,

"I'm asking you really properly! Just stop! Just think!"

"Use my name…" The professor replied, the Doctor looked sadly at Jaime,

"Master. I'm sorry." Jaime felt as though her world was crashing around her, she just stood there shell-shocked _**it can't be**_ she thought pathetically. The next thing she registered was the TARDIS dematerializes, with the two Gallifreyans stood there, gazing sadly at the reminder of their past.

_**END OF EPISODE ELEVEN**_

**WOW! That took a while, sorry, I had exams (BOO!) and homework (BOO!) so it overtook my life *sob* Reviews welcome ;D**


	12. The Sound of the Drums

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**ENJOY :D**

The Doctor snapped out of it faster than Jaime and ran over to the three, Jack and Martha tried to keep the Futurekind at bay while the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on Jack's vortex manipulator, "Hold still! Don't move! Hold still!" Jack's was confused,

"I'm telling you! It's broken, it hasn't worked for years!" The Doctor grabbed Jaime and placed her hand on it,

"That's because you didn't have me. Martha, grab hold!" Jack took hold of Martha's hand placed it on top of the Doctor's and Jaime's, "NOW!" They disappeared in a flash of light, and landed in a quiet alleyway, groaning and rubbing their necks. Jaime rubbed her head,

"Ouch! Time travel without a capsule, that's a killer." Jack cracked his neck before the four of them left the alley, taking in the surroundings,

"Still, at least we made it. Earth, 21st century by the looks of it. Ha, ha, talk about lucky." The Doctor shook his head,

"That wasn't luck that was me." They sat down in an area in the middle of a pedestrian-only road,

"The moral is, if you're gonna get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex-Time Agent and his vortex manipulator." Jaime shook her head, smiling slightly. Martha frowned,

"But this Master bloke, he's got the TARDIS. He could be anywhere in time and space." Jaime looked around at all the 'Vote Saxon' posters plastered everywhere,

"No, he's here; trust me."

"Who is he, anyway? And that voice at the end, that wasn't the professor."

"If the Master's a Time Lord, he must have regenerated." Jack pointed out, Martha still looked confused,

"What does that mean?"

"Means he's changed his face, voice, body, everything. New man." Jaime noticed the Doctor looking at an old man tapping on an enamel mug, Martha turned to Jaime,

"Then how are we gonna find him." Jaime blinked and turned her head away,

"I'll know him the moment I see him." Martha noticed the posters as well,

"But hold on. If he could be anyone…We missed the election. But it can't be…" The Doctor and Jaime stood slowly, as did Jack. They walked toward a giant screen, showing the news, and Martha followed, the Newscaster appeared on the screen,

"Mr Saxon has returned from the Palace and is greeting the crowd inside Saxon Headquarters." The screen showed 'Saxon' walking down the stairs with a woman at his side; Martha shook her head in disbelief,

"I said I knew that voice. When he spoke inside the TARDIS. I've heard that voice hundreds of times. I've seen him. We all have. That was the voice of Harold Saxon." The Doctor looked shocked,

"That's him, he's the Prime Minister! The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain." Saxon kissed the woman at his side, "The Master and his _wife_." Saxon stepped forward to speak to the press,

"This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that, what this country really needs, right now…is a doctor." He smiled into the camera.

DwDwDwDw

Martha led the Doctor, Jaime and Jack into her flat, "Home." The Doctor immediately began to work,

"What have you got? Computer, laptop, anything?" Jack tried to make a call on his mobile, "Jack, who are you phoning? You can't tell anyone we're here!" Jack shrugged and put the phone away,

"Just some friends of mine, but there's no reply…" Martha handed her laptop to the Doctor, but Jack took it from him,

"I can show you the Saxon websites. He's been around for ages." He sat at the desk and turned it on, Martha looked thoughtful,

"That's so weird though. It's the day after the election. That's only four days after we met you." Jaime gazed across the room sadly,

"We went flying all around the universe while he was here the whole time." Martha looked between the Doctor and Jaime,

"You two gonna tell us who he is?"

The Doctor sniffed, "He's a Time Lord." Martha looked at him pointedly,

"What about the rest of it? I mean, who'd call himself the Master?"

Jaime stood up, "That's all you need to know." She went and stood behind Jack, along with the Doctor, "Come on then, show me Harold Saxon." Jack switched on a campaign advert for Saxon with noteworthy supporters,

There was Sharon Osbourne, "I'm voting Saxon. He can tick my box any day."

McFly, "Vote Saxon! Go Harry!"

Even Anne Widdecombe, "I think Mr Saxon is exactly what this country needs. He's a very fine man. And he's handsome too." Jack shut off the advert and began to fill them in,

"Former Minister of Defence. First came to prominence when he shot down the Racnoss on Christmas Eve." He turned to the Doctor who was sitting on the arm of the couch, "Nice work, by the way."

The Doctor nodded, "Oh, thanks." Martha nodded,

"He goes back years. He's famous. Everyone knows his story. Look. Cambridge University, Rugby blue, won this Athletics thing, wrote a novel, went into business, marriage, everything. He's got a whole life." Jack got up and began to make tea in the kitchen,

"But he's got a TARDIS. Maybe the Master went back in time and has been living here for decades…" The Doctor shook his head,

"No." Jack frowned,

"Why not? It worked for me."

"When he was stealing the TARDIS, the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently. He can only travel between the year 100 trillion and the last place the TARDIS landed. Which is right here, right now." Jaime looked at him,

"Yeah, but a little leeway?" He pulled a face,

"Well…18 months, tops. The most he could have been here is 18 months. So how has he managed all this? The Master was always sort of…hypnotic but this is on a massive scale."

"I was gonna vote for him, before I even met you. I liked him." Martha piped up, Jack nodded,

"Me too." They turned and looked at Jaime, who shook her head,

"Never really bothered with politics, there was something off about him though…" The Doctor turned to Jack and Martha,

"Why do you say that? What was his policy? What did he stand for?" Martha gazed off dreamily,

"I dunno. He always sounded…good." Her fingers started tapping in rhythm, "Like you could trust him. Just nice. He spoke about…I can't really remember, but it was good. Just the sound of his voice." Jaime pointed at her hands,

"What's that? That tapping, that rhythm! What are you doing?" Martha looked startled,

"I dunno. It's nothing, its j- I dunno!" A tune playing from the laptop interrupted them, with words flashing on the screen, '_SAXON BROADCAST ALL CHANNELS_'. The Doctor turned on the TV,

"Our lord and master is speaking to his kingdom…" Onscreen, Saxon was sitting in front of a fireplace in the cabinet room,

"Britain, Britain, Britain. What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies." Clips appeared of previous alien encounters, "You've seen it happen – Big Ben destroyed, a spaceship over London, all those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill. Time and time again the government told you nothing. Well not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose here today is to tell you this—citizens of Great Britain…I have been contacted. A message, for humanity, from beyond the stars." He nodded to something off camera and a video of a silver sphere delivered a message,

"People of the Earth, we come in peace. We bring great gifts. We bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship." Saxon smiled sweetly at the camera,

"Ooh, sweet. And this species has identified itself. They're called the Toclafane." Jaime snorted,

"What?"

Saxon continued, "And tomorrow morning they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. And every…oh, I don't know…medical student?" The Doctor whipped around to look at Martha before turning the TV around to find a bomb ready to go off. The Doctor grabbed the laptop as they rushed out into the street just as the front window of the flat explodes. The Doctor looked at his three companions,

"Alright?" He helped Jaime up,

"Fine, yeah. M'fine. Martha?" She turned to see Martha using her mobile, "What are you doing?" Martha looked at her frantically,

"He knows about me. What about my family?" The Doctor warned her,

"Don't tell them anything…" She turned on him angrily,

"I'll do what I like!" She paused, "Mum? Oh my God. You're there… I'm fine. I'm fine. Mum, has there been anyone asking about me?" She waited for the answer, "I can't! Not now…Don't be daft! Since when?" She paused, shock evident on her face, "Dad? What are you doing there?" Jaime knew something was wrong and steadily made her way closer to Martha, "Dad? Just say yes or no…is someone else there?" There was a long pause, "DAD! What's going on? Dad?" She put down the phone and turned to the others, "I've got to go help them." She ran to her car, the Doctor running after her,

"That's exactly what they want! It's a trap!" She got into the driver's seat,

"I don't care!" The Doctor sighed and got into the passenger's seat, while Jaime and Jack took the back. Martha started the car and sped off, speeding recklessly down through the roads, Jaime pointed,

"Corner!" Martha took the corner tightly, throwing Jaime into Jack's lap. She grinned, "Hello." She returned to her original seat as Martha tried her phone,

"C'mon Tish. Pick up!" She handed it to the Doctor who put it on speaker,

"Martha, I can't talk right now. We just made first contact. Did you see – What are you doing? Get off! Linda, tell them!" Martha panicked,

"What's happening? Tish!" She turned angrily to the Doctor, "It's all your fault! It's all your fault!" She turned the corner just in time to see her mum getting hauled into a police van. Francine was shouting something at her and the police took their positions, Jaime shook Martha's shoulder,

"Martha, reverse." She took no notice and the police aimed their weapons at the car, "Get out! NOW!" She snapped out of it and reversed into a 3-Point turn, just as the police began to fire, "Move it!" As they took off down the road, bullets shattered the rear window, Jack pulling Jaime into ducking position next to him. Martha sped down the roads, upset and sarcastic,

"The only place we can go…planet Earth. Great." Jack leant forward, seriously,

"Martha, listen to me. Do as I say, we gotta ditch this car. Pull over! Right now!" She did as he said and they headed away from it on foot, she took out her mobile,

"Leo! Oh, thank God! Leo, you gotta listen to me. Where are you?" She waited for the answer, "Leo, just listen to me. Don't go home, I'm telling you. Don't phone Mum or Dad or Tish. You've gotta hide… On my life. You've gotta trust me. Go to Boxer's. Stay with him. Don't tell anyone! Just hide!" Martha obviously heard something bad, as her face dropped, "Let them go, Saxon. Do you hear me? Let them go!" The Doctor grabbed the phone from her,

"I'm here…Master." He raised an eyebrow, "You chose it. Psychiatrist's field day." He smiled at something Saxon said, "So…Prime Minister…Who are those creatures? 'Cause there's no such thing as the Toclafane. It's just a made-up name like the Bogeyman." His face turned stony, "Gone…it burnt." He took a deep breath, Jaime sidled up to him as he continued, "Dead. And the Daleks… more or less. What happened to you?" He nodded, "I know." Jaime grabbed his arm and shared the phone, trying to her Saxon's reply,

"All of them? But now you, which must mean…" The Doctor breathed in deeply,

"I was the only one who could end it. And I tried. I did. I tried everything." Jaime could hear the smirk in Saxon's voice,

"What did it feel like, though? Two almighty civilizations burning. Oh, tell me, how did it feel?" The Doctor frowned,

"Stop it!"

"You must have been like God."

"I've been alone ever since. But not anymore. Don't you see, all we've got is each other." Jaime heard Saxon laugh,

"Are you asking me out on a date?" The Doctor seemed desperate,

"You could stop this right now. We could leave this planet. We could fight across the constellations if that's what you want. But not on Earth."

"Too late."

"Why do you say that?"

"The drumming. I thought it would stop but it never does. Never ever stops. Inside my head, the drumming, Doctor. The constant drumming. It's everywhere. Listen, listen, listen. Here come the drums. Here come the drums." A man leaning on a building by the two Gallifreyans began to tap his hands against his legs. The Doctor spun around, effectively cutting Jaime out of the conversation,

"What have you done? Tell me how you've done this. What are those creatures? Tell me!" He paused, "Stop it! Answer me!" Jaime noticed a TV in a shop window, the newscaster saying seriously into the camera,

"…_They are known to be armed and extremely dangerous._" Four pictures of the travellers popped up on the screen, causing Jack and Martha to hurry over to Jaime as she muttered,

"Public enemies one, two, three and four…" The Doctor turned to the right and saw a CCTV camera,

"He can see us!" He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, making the camera fizzle and break, "He's got control over everything." Martha frowned,

"What do we do, Doctor? We've got nowhere to go?" He didn't answer her, "Doctor! What do we do?" He faced them,

"We run." He took off sprinting through a shopping arcade, Jaime, Jack and Martha following closely behind.

DwDwDwDw

Jack was working on his vortex manipulator and the Doctor and Jaime were sitting at the laptop when Martha arrived back with the food, Jaime looked up when she heard her footsteps, "How was it?" She shrugged, setting down the fish and chips as they all sat round a crate,

"I don't think anyone saw me. Anything new?" Jaime pointed to Jack,

"He got that tuned into the government wavelength so we can follow what Saxon's doing…I helped." Jack shot her a look of mock-annoyance. Martha sighed,

"Yeah, meant about my family." The Doctor shrugged,

"It still says the Jones family taken in for questioning. Tell you what, though, no mention of Leo." Martha smiled,

"He's not as daft as he looks…" She paused, "I'm talking about my brother on the run. How did this happen?" Jaime nicked one of Jack's chips,

"Nice chips." Jack looked at her,

"Yeah, I thought so too." The Doctor popped one in his mouth,

"Actually, they're not bad." Martha exchanged a look with Jack that Jaime noticed and nodded her head in the Doctor's direction. Jack took a deep breath,

"So, Doctor, Jaime, who is he? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?" Jaime stayed silent as the Doctor answered,

"He was a friend at first…" Martha laughed,

"I thought you were gonna say he was your secret brother or something." Jack stared at her, eyebrow raised as Jaime glanced guiltily at the Doctor before opening her mouth,

"No…he's mine." Martha's mouth hung open,

"What?" Jaime nodded, finding it hard to breathe,

"Yeah, the Master's my big brother." She glanced at Martha, "He wasn't always crazy." Martha smiled at her, Jack turned to the Doctor,

"But all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so prefect." Jaime smiled and answered,

"Well, perfect to look at, maybe. And it was, it was beautiful. They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems, and on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords…The oldest and most mighty race in the universe…looking down on the galaxies below…sworn never to interfere…only to watch…" The Doctor leant forwards,

"Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families at the age of eight to enter the Academy. And some say that's when it all began. When he was a child… that's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation, it's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, eight years old…staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired…some would run away…and some would go mad." Martha looked between Jaime and the Doctor,

"What about you too?" Jaime took another chip,

"The ones who ran away…"

"I never stopped!" The Doctor finished, mouth full of chips. Jack's manipulator beeped,

"Encrypted channel with files attached. Don't recognize it."

Jaime nodded to the laptop, "Patch it through." Jack shifted uncomfortably as they sat round the laptop,

"Um, since we're telling stories, um, there's something I haven't told you." The Torchwood logo appeared on screen,

"You work for Torchwood." The Doctor spat, Jack raised his hands,

"I swear to you, it's different. It's changed. There's only half a dozen of us now." The Doctor looked angrily at him,

"Everything Torchwood did and you're part of it?" Jack answered him calmly,

"The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf. I rebuilt it, I changed it. And when I did that, I did it for you, in your honour." The Doctor didn't answer, only glared at him before opening the file. A video of a woman came on,

"If I haven't returned to my desk by 2200 hours, this file will be emailed to Torchwood. Which means, if you're watching this, then I'm…Anyway, the Saxon files are attached. But take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started. When Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network." The screen changed to show a graphic of a spinning Earth with satellites. The Doctor put on his glasses,

"What's the Archangel Network?"

"It's the mobile phone network. 'Cause, look, it's gone worldwide. They've got 15 satellites in orbit. Even the other networks, they're all carried by Archangel." Jack replied, the Doctor took Martha's phone and used his sonic screwdriver on it,

"It's in the phones! Oh, I said he was a hypnotist! Wait, wait, wait. Hold on." Tapped phone against the table and it began to beep in the same rhythm, "There it is. That rhythm, it's everywhere. Ticking away in the subconscious. Subtler than mind control. Any stronger and people would question it. But contained in that rhythm, in layers of code…Vote Saxon. Believe in me. Whispering to the world. Oh, yes! That's how he hid himself from me. 'Cause I should have sensed there was another Time Lord on Earth. I should have known way back. The signal cancelled him out." Jack looked at him,

"But can you stop it?" The Doctor shook his head,

"Not from down here. But now we know how he's doing it." Jaime smiled,

"And we can fight back!" The Doctor grinned,

"Oh yes!" The Doctor took apart the mobile and the laptop. He then took Martha, Jaime and Jack's TARDIS keys. He used the sonic screwdriver to weld circuitry to the keys. He then tied them to string so they could be worn around the neck, "Three TARDIS keys, three pieces of the TARDIS with low-level perception properties because the TARDIS is designed to blend in. Well, sort of, but…Now! The Archangel Network's got a second low-level signal. Weld the key to the network and…Martha," He stepped back, "Look at me. You can see me, yes?" Martha nodded, "What about now?" He slipped the key over his neck, Martha looked hazy and Jaime and Jack laughed, "No, I'm here. Look at me." Martha shook her head,

"It's like…I know you're there but I don't _want_ to know."

"And back again." He took off the key, "See? It just shifts your perception a tiny little bit. Doesn't make us invisible, just unnoticed. Oh, I know what it's like. It's like—it's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. That's what it's like. Come on!" Jaime reached and took a necklace from him and took his hand, smiling up at him, waiting for the other two to join him before they walked out onto the streets. "Don't run. Don't shout. Just keep your voice down. Draw attention to yourself and the spell is broken. Just keep to the shadows." Jaime nodded,

"Like ghosts, that's what we are. Ghosts." They walked to the designated meeting area of the Master and President Winters, they stood far enough away to be able to see, but not to be noticed by the Master, before long he and his wife arrived with an escort to greet the president on the tarmac, he saluted,

"Mr President, sir!" Winters nodded curtly,

"Mr Saxon. The British Army will stand down. From now on, UNIT has control of this operation."

"You make it sound like an invasion." Winters frowned,

"First contact policy was decided by the Security Council in 1968. And you've just gone and ignored it."

"Well, you know what it's like. New job, all that paperwork. I think it's down the back of the settee. I did have a quick look. I found a pen, a sweet, a bus ticket and uh…have you met the wife?" Winters didn't stand down,

"Mr Saxon, I'm not sure what your game is but there are provisions at the United Nations to have you removed from office unless you are very, very careful. Is that understood? Are you taking this seriously?" The Master nodded, "To business. We've accessed your files on these…Toclafane. First contact cannot take place on any sovereign soil. For that purpose, the aircraft carrier Valiant is en route. The rendezvous will take place there at 8:00 am." The Master did something, "You're trying my patience, sir." He nodded,

"So America is completely in charge?" Winters nodded curtly again,

"Since Britain elected an ass, yes. I'll see you on-board the Valiant." He turned to leave,

"I t still will be televised, though, won't it? Because I promised, and the whole world is watching."

"Since it's too late to pull out, the world will be watching. Me." He walked to the awaiting car and the Master turned to his wife,

"The last President of America. We have a private plane ready and waiting. We should reach the Valiant within the hour." He motioned his wife first, "My darling." The Master turned to watch Winters drive away. Turning back he looks at the area with the Doctor, Martha, Jaime and Jack were standing. Jaime heard a siren and a police van pulled up. The Jones family were taken out. The Master ran over like greeting old friends, "Hi, guys! All will be revealed!" Jaime heard Martha mutter next to her,

"Oh my God." She placed a hand consolingly on her friend's arm,

"Don't move." The Jones' were transferred to a Land Rover,

"I'm gonna kill him." Jack glared angrily at the Master,

"Say I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck?" The Doctor turned to him,

"Now that sounds like Torchwood." Jaime slapped his arm, Jack huffed,

"Still a good plan." Jaime face him angrily,

"No it is not, Harkness. He's my brother, which makes him my responsibility. I don't ever want to kill him. I just want to save him." Jack gulped, uncomfortably and played with his manipulator,

"Aircraft carrier _Valiant._ It's a UNIT ship at 28.2N and 10.02E." The Doctor turned to Jack,

"Does that thing work as a teleport?" Jack nodded,

"Since you revamped it, yeah. Co-ordinates set." The Doctor made sure they were all touching the manipulator before activating it. They arrived in one of the Valiant's engine rooms. Martha and Jack groan,

"Oh that thing is rough!" Jack smiled, cracking his neck,

"I've has worse nights. Welcome to the Valiant." Martha frowned,

"It's dawn." She looked out the porthole, "Hold on…I thought this was a ship. Where's the sea?" Jaime smiled, looking out the porthole too, at the massive aircraft carrier in the sky,

"A ship for the 21st century. Protecting the skies of planet Earth." They were running through the maintenance corridors when Jaime and the Doctor stopped, Jack turned to them,

"We've no time for sightseeing!" Jaime could her humming,

"No, no. Wait. Shh, shh, shh. Can't you hear it?" Jack sighed,

"Hear what?" Martha looked annoyed,

"Doctor, Jaime, my family's on board." The Doctor stood stock still before grinning,

"Brilliant! This way!" They changed direction and ran through more corridors. The Doctor opened a set of doors to reveal the TARDIS, "Oh at last!" Jaime stood still, something was wrong,

"Theta…" She ran passed him into the TARDIS to find a very different interior bathed in red light, "What the hell's he done to her?" She walked forward,

"Don't touch it!" The Doctor warned, she scoffed,

"As if I would." Martha frowned,

"What's he done though? Sounds like it's… sick." The console had been stripped of certain parts and caged off. The Doctor sounded devastated,

"It can't be. No, no, no, no, no, no, it can't be." Martha turned to him,

"Doctor, what is it?" Jaime's shoulders slumped,

"He's cannibalised the TARDIS." Jack's eyebrows shot up,

"Is that what I think it is?" The Doctor nodded,

"It's a paradox machine. As soon as this hits red, it activates. At this speed, it'll trigger at…" He looked at Jack's watch, "two minutes past 8:00." Jaime nodded,

"First contact is at 8:00 and then two minutes later…Theta, can you stop it?" He shook his head sadly,

"Not until I know what it's doing. Touch the wrong bit and blow up the solar system." Martha pointed to the doors,

"Then we've got to get to the Master. How do we stop him?" The Doctor grinned,

"Oh, I've got a way. Sorry, didn't I tell you?" They ran through the corridors and entered the room after a soldier, where Winters was giving his speech,

"- For as long as man has looked to the stars, he has wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know we are not alone…" Jack leant toward the Doctor,

"This plan, you gonna tell us?" The Doctor held up his key,

"If I can get this around the Master's neck…cancel out his perception, they'll see him for real. It's just hard to go unnoticed with everyone on red alert. If they stop me…you've got a key." Jack nodded,

"Yes sir." They turned back to Winters' speech,

"And I ask you now, I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane." The Toclafane appeared around him, "My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President-Elect of the United States of America and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon."

The Toclafane spoke with a male voice, "You're not the Master, we like Mr Master. We don't like you." Another Toclafane spoke with a female voice,

"Where's my Master, pretty please?" Winters stood,

"I…can be Master, if you so wish. I will accept mastery over you if that is God's will."

"Man is stupid! Master is our friend…" The Master stood up,

"Oh, all right then…It's me! Ta-da!" He laughed, "Sorry, so sorry. I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy!" Winters turned to the Master angrily,

"Saxon, what are you talkin' about?" The Master turned to him seriously,

"I'm taking control, Uncle Sam. Starting with you." He turned to the Toclafane, "Kill him." One of the Toclafane shoots Winters with a laser and he disintegrated, "Guards!" Chaos erupted as everyone tried to leave the room. The Master's people pulled out their weapons,

"Nobody move! Nobody move!" The Master turned to the camera,

"Now then, peoples of the Earth, please attend carefully." The Doctor rushed forward, drawing the attention of one of the guards,

"Stop him!" Two guards grabbed him and forced him to his knees on the floor, the Master looked down at him,

"We meet at last, Doctor. Oh! I love saying that!" The Doctor looked pleadingly up at the Master,

"Stop this! Stop it now!" The Master scoffed,

"A s if a perception filter's gonna work on me. Oh, and look, it's the girlies and the freak. Although, I'm not sure which one's which." Jack rushed to him and the Master fired a laser and Jack fell to the floor. "Laser screwdriver, who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again! Although, you don't normally have two companions, old friend." Jaime stepped forward,

"Don't you recognise me, Koschei. Oh," She held up her unnaturally brown hair with green tips, "Is it the green, I honestly haven't changed that much, Brother." The Master looked at her,

"Iota?" She nodded, glaring at him, he shook his head and turned to the camera, "Oh, do excuse me, little bit of personal business. Back in a minute." He turned to the guards, "Let him go." The guards pushed him to the floor. The Doctor looked up at him,

"It's that sound, the sound in your head. What if I could help?" The Master yawned,

"Oh, how to shut him up? I know. Memory Lane!" He sat on the steps, facing the Doctor, "Professor Lazarus. Remember him? And his genetic manipulation device? Did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver…But, ooh, if I only had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do!" He ran to a silver case and opened it, "I've got his hand! And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years?" The Master aimed the screwdriver at the Doctor who screamed as he goes into convulsions as his genetic makeup was altered. Jaime ran over to Jack as he revived. He shoved his manipulator into Martha's hands,

"Teleport." She shook her head,

"I can't" She attempted to give it back, but Jaime held her hands and pushed it towards her,

"We can't stop him. Get out of here. Get out, he'd kill you! Jack would survive and no matter how much he hates me or the Doctor right now, he won't kill us." The Master stopped and the Doctor now had the body of a very old man, Martha crawled to his side and Jaime turned to Jack,

"We'll be okay." He nodded and Jaime watched as the door slid open to reveal Francine, Clive and Tish escorted by two guards. Francine was crying,

"I'm sorry." The Doctor was breathing heavily,

"The Toclafane, who are they?" The Master raised his eyebrows,

"Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break." The Toclafane circled the Master,

"Is it time? Is it ready? Is the machine singing?" The Master checked his watch,

"Two minutes past." He climbed the steps and stood by his wife, "So! Earthlings. Basically, um, end of the world." He held up his laser screwdriver, "Here…come…the drums!" The song 'Voodoo Child' began and the Master looked out the window before turning to the Toclafane, "Remove one-tenth of the population!" Jaime stood,

"Koschei! No! Don't do this!" Her brother turned to her,

"Be quiet!" Jaime and Martha could only sit and listen to the messages from down on Earth,

"Valiant, this is Geneva! We're getting slaughtered down here!"

"Help us, for God's sake! Help us! They're everywhere!"

"This is London, Valiant! This is London calling! What do we do?"

"They're killing us! The Toclafane are killing us!" With one last look at her friends, Jaime saw Martha activate the teleporter. The three remaining time travellers shared a look and the Doctor turned to hear the Master's words as he force the Oncoming Storm to look at the destruction of Earth from a window,

"And so it came to pass…that the human race fell and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as master of all and I thought it…good." Jaime sat next to Jack, who put a comforting arm around her, helplessness evident on both their faces.


	13. Last of the Time Lords

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**ENJOY :D**

It had been exactly three-hundred and sixty five days since Martha had left them, since Jaime's brother had taken over Earth and since Captain Jack Harkness had been free. The only time Jaime saw him, was when her brother dragged her along to watch him kill him, multiple times. Jaime felt awful watching it, as she wasn't treated badly at all; she was given a nice room, with a bathroom and good food, plus the Master even got a doctor to remove her cast when she could have it off. Her brother visited her every lunchtime to tell her what he had planned for Jack and Jaime could barely take it, she built up the courage one day when he visited her, "Koschei, I want to visit Jack." He raised an eyebrow but said nothing, "You can have your guards there for all I care…I'm just so bored, not being able to talk to anyone but you." The Master looked conflicted,

"Fine." He decided, "You can go now, you have half an hour." She grinned at him and rushed out of the room towards where Jack was held, he saw her and smiled and she ran over and hugged him before standing to the side as Tish came in, Jack smiled cheerfully,

"Morning, Tish. Ah, smell that sea air. Makes me long for good old fish and chips." He and Jaime laughed, "Yeah. What do I get? Cold mashed swede. Some hotel. Last time I book over the Internet." She fed him a couple of spoonfuls and held three fingers discretely against the tray so he could see, Jack winked before she left, "So, Jaime, what brings you here without Saxon?" Jaime smiled at him,

"To talk." He raised an eyebrow,

"To talk? The Master not kind Jaime, he's a pitiful excuse for one of your people." Jaime shook her head,

"He wasn't always bad, he was great to me. We grew up in the House of Oakdown, he hated his childhood, he was bullied as a child, but he never brought that onto me; like I was his way of escaping it all, he couldn't and would never let anything hurt me. Our father had estates with pastures of red grass, just ready to be ran through!" She smiled wistfully, "When he was eight, I was about six, he was taken for his initiation. He wasn't the same, I can tell that now, but he never let it interfere with his life with me. I remember, when he became friends with the Doctor, they used sneak out of the Capitol and drink with the Shobogans, they'd come home plastered, singing songs and promised to take me when I was older, I would giggle and tell mother and father they'd just gone walking about, I never spilled our secret. When he went to the Academy, I counted down the days until I could join him. He was a skilled hypnotists, you know? Hypnotising for the fun of it, showing off in front of me, pouting when the Doctor would un-do it. He may be a maniac, Jack. But he's the only family I've got." Jack smiled, "Anyway, we've got…fifteen minutes until he comes for entertainment. I wanna hear all about this team of yours." Jack grinned at her,

"First there's Toshiko Sato, I originally applied her for her scientific knowledge after having worked for the Ministry of Defence. She's beautiful, brilliant and insecure. Then there's Gwen Cooper, stunning, clever, stubborn – like a human (if slightly toned down) version of you!" Jaime slapped his stomach playfully, "She worked for the police and happened to…what's the word…'stalk' us. She has a boyfriend, Rhys, who she loves to bits. Ianto Jones…" He sighed, "What I'd do to hear those beautiful Welsh vowels again…he is gorgeous." Jaime waggled her eyebrows at him, "I meant it! I know I say just about everyone is stunning, but this man is gorgeous!" That seemed to be all he could say about him, since he moved onto the next member, "Owen Harper, oh you'd like him! A habitual womaniser, he rarely turns down an opportunity for seduction. He's 100% heterosexual. Don't be fooled he has a dark side, willing to manipulate people." He winked, "Owen's a narcissistic genius who is perfectly aware of his own considerable intellect. He a quick, sardonic witted git and often lightened dark situations with his humour. He's a treasured member of Torchwood, just don't ever tell him I said that." Jaime laughed and urged him on,

"Come on then, what crazy adventures have you kids been on?" Jack smiled and opened his mouth, ready to reply when a voice cut through their conversation,

"Now then, Iota, that's long enough you've had to talk to your freak." Jaime turned to see her brother at the doorway, holding a gun in his hand, "Now, come and stand next to me and watch me kill him…again." He laughed and Jaime stood up, chin raised as she watched Jack slump against his chains before waking with a gasp a few minutes later,

"Argh, guns…always a killer!" The Master yawned and shot his again before leaving, dragging Jaime along with him to the main room, obediently followed by Lucy Saxon, as soon as Jaime entered the room, she left her brother's side and sat on the floor next to the Doctor. The Master clapped his hands together,

"Time for my massage. Who shall I have today? Tanya. Come on, sweetheart. Lucy, have you met Tanya? She's gorgeous." He took off his jacket and threw it on the table, "Tanya, when we get to the stars, I'm gonna take you to Katria Nova. Whirlpools of gold." He sat down as Tanya began to massage his shoulders, "You two should get to know each other. That might be fun." Before long Jaime heard the signal of,

"Condition red! Repeat: Condition red!" Her brother stood up,

"What the hell?" He went up the stairs towards the bridge, and Francine grabbed his jacket and threw it to Jaime who handed it to the Doctor. The Doctor took out the laser screwdriver and aimed it at the Master, who just put up his hands, "Oh, I see."

"I told you. I have one thing to say." The screwdriver didn't work for him and the Master laughed and leant forward,

"Isomorphic controls." He took the screwdriver and backhanded the Doctor, sending him to the floor, "Which means they only work for me. Like this." He shot at the wall near Francine, "Say sorry!"

"Sorry. Sorry, SORRY!" Francine screamed, and Tish ran over to comfort her, Lucy helped the Master put on his jacket and he walked over to Jaime,

"Baby sister, I did not expect this from you…" He stroked her cheek mockingly, "Have I not treated you well?" He turned to the rest of the room, "Didn't you learn anything from the blessed Saint Martha? Siding with the Doctor is a very dangerous thing to do. Take them away." The guards forced Tish and Francine out, and the Master lifted the Doctor into a chair, "Okay. Gotcha, there you go, Gramps." He sat on the edge of the table and Jaime ran to the Doctor, checking that he was alright, "Oh, do you know, I remember the days when the Doctor, oh, that famous Doctor, was waging a time war. Battling Sea Devils and Axons. He sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade single-handed. Ooh. And look at him now. Stealing screwdrivers. How did he ever come to this? Oh yeah. Me!" He laughed, and the Doctor warned him,

"I just need you to listen." The Master got angry,

"No, it's my turn. Revenge! Best served hot. And this time… It's a message for Miss Jones." He organised cameras into place and sat in a chair, "My people. Salutations on this, the eve of war. Lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of a child, walking the Earth, giving you hope." He walked to stand by the Doctor, "But I ask you…how much hope has this man got? Say hello, Gandalf. Except he's not that old but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted, little apes. What if it showed? What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All 900 years of your life, Doctor. What if we could see them?" He used the laser screwdriver on him again, "Older and older and older." Jaime could only watch like the rest of the world as the Doctor writhed in agony on the floor, "Down you go, Doctor. Down, down, down you go." He stopped and there was only silence, "Doctor." Jaime looked to see his clothes in a crumpled heap on the floor, but up by the neck, a large domed head peered out with huge, blinking eyes. The Master walked back to the camera. "Received and understood, Miss Jones?" He ended the transmission and ordered the Doctor to be put in a birdcage before leaving, ignoring Jaime the whole time, so she stayed. She watched as guards forced the Doctor into mini pyjamas and shoved him into a birdcage before walking over to it, put her fingers through the bars,

"I'm so sorry for what he has done." The Doctor shook his head,

"It's not your fault." She was about to reply but her brother walked back into the conference room with Lucy timidly at his side,

Tomorrow, they launch. We're opening up a rift in the Braccatolian space. They won't see us coming. Kinda scary." Jaime turned to him,

"Then stop, Koschei." He turned to her,

"Once the empire is established and there's a new Gallifrey in the heavens, maybe then… it stops." He walked over to the birdcage, "The drumming. The never-ending drumbeat. Ever since I was a child. I looked into the vortex. That's when it chose me. The drumming, the call to war. Can't you hear it? Listen, it's there now. Right now. Tell me you can hear it, Doctor." He turned to Jaime, "Tell me you can hear it, sister." She shook her head,

"It's only you." He nodded,

"Good." The door opened and a sphere entered,

"Tomorrow, the war. Tomorrow we rise. Never to fall." The Master turned to the other two Gallifreyans,

"You see? I'm doing it for them! You should be grateful! After all, you love them. So very, very much." He sat down at the table, "I took Lucy to Utopia. A Time Lord and his human companion. I took her to see the stars. Isn't that right, sweetheart?" She nodded,

"Trillions of years into the future. To the end of the universe."

"Tell him what you saw."

"Dying." She answered, "Everything dying. The whole of creation was falling apart. And I thought…there's no point. No point to anything. Not ever." The Master smiled at Jaime and the Doctor, "And it's your fault. You should have seen it. Furnaces, burning. The last of humanity screaming at the dark. All that human invention that had sustained them across the eons. It all turned inwards. They cannibalised themselves."

"We made ourselves so pretty." The sphere cut in.

"Regressing into children. But it didn't work. The universe was collapsing around them."

"My masterpiece, Doctor. A living TARDIS, strong enough to hold the paradox in place, allowing the past and the future to collide in infinite majesty." Jaime shook her head,

"But you're changing history. Not just Earth, the entire universe." He shrugged,

"As a Time Lord, I have that right."

"But even then, why come all this way just to destroy?"

"We've come backwards in time to build a brand new empire lasting 100 trillion years." The sphere replied, and the Master smiled,

"With me as their master. Time Lord and humans combined. Haven't you always dreamt of that, Doctor? Human race. Greatest monster of them all. Night-night." He walked out, taking Jaime with him, she thought she was going back to her room and was about to turn down the corridor when the Master grabbed her arm, "No, no, sister. You're coming down to Earth with me." He organised a plane down to London and pushed Jaime into a car towards a street of houses manned with guards, he pulled her out of the car with him and walked down the street, flanked by armed guards and with spheres circling them, "Martha. Martha Jo-hones. I can see you! Out you come, little girl. Come and meet your master. Anybody? Nobody? No? Nothing? Positions! I'll give the order unless you surrender. Ask yourself—what would the Doctor do?" Jaime stepped forward,

"Martha! Come out, do what he says. Please!" Before long, a door opened and Martha stepped out, the Master clapped,

"Oh, yes! Oh, very well done! Good girl! He trained you well." Martha walked through the street, "Bag. Give me the bag. No, stay there. Just throw it." She threw the bag to the ground and the Master shot it with his laser screwdriver, "And now, good companion, your work here is done." He held out his screwdriver but before he could do anything, a man ran out into the street, gun aimed at the Master, he shot the man instead and he fell to the ground, Jaime shoved his arm down,

"You didn't have to do that, _brother_." She walked forwards and helped Martha up, hugging her tightly, the Master just smiled,

"But you…when you die, the Doctor should be witness, hm?" He inhaled deeply, "Almost dawn, Martha. And planet Earth marches to war."

DwDwDwDw

"Citizens of Earth: rejoice and observe." The door to the conference room opened and two guards escorted Martha in. She walked forward alone. Jaime nodded to her from her place next to Jack. At the base of the stairs was the Doctor in his cage. Jack moved to go to her but stopped when Jaime laid a hand on his arm; the Master reached his hand out, "Your teleport device. In case you thought I'd forgotten." Martha threw him the manipulator, "And now…kneel." She did so, "Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe." He went to comm. link, "Are we ready? Three minutes to align the black hole converters. Counting down!" Jaime saw a clock on the wall begin to count down, "I never could resist a ticking clock. My children, are you ready?" Jaime got ready, "At zero, to mark this day, the child, Martha Jones, will die. Ha, my first blood. Ha, any last words? No?" He looked at the Doctor, "Such a disappointment, this one. Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the time vortex. This one's useless!" He turned to Martha, "Bow your head. And so it falls to me, the Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords! From this day forward-" Jaime began giggling when Martha did, "What? What's so funny?" Martha looked up,

"A gun? A gun in four parts?" The Master shrugged,

"Ye and I destroyed it." Jaime stepped forward,

"A gun in four parts scattered across the world? I mean, come on, Koschei. Did you really believe that?" He looked at her,

"What do you mean?"

"As if I would ask her to kill." The Doctor called from his cage, the Master looked unperturbed,

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter. I've got her exactly where I want her."

"But I knew what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son. I told her about the gun, so she'd get me here. At the right time." Martha continued.

"Oh, but you're still going to die!" Martha shook her head,

"Don't you wanna know what I was doing? Travelling the world? I told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what the Doctor said. I went across the continents all on my own. And everywhere I went, I found the people, and I told them my story. I told them about the Doctor, and I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor." The Master scoffed,

"Faith and hope? Is that all?" She shook her head again,

"No, 'cause I gave them an instruction. Just as the Doctor said." She stood, "I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time-" The Master's eyes widened, but he covered it,

"Nothing will happen! Is that your weapon? Prayer?" That didn't stop Martha,

"Right across the world. One word, just one thought, at one moment… but with 15 satellites!" His face dropped,

"What?" Jaime smiled at her brother,

"The Archangel Network. A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time." Martha grinned,

"And that word…is Doctor." The countdown reached zero and a glowing field ringed around the Doctor, Jaime held Jack's hand and closed her eyes,

"Doctor." She heard voices all around the room say his name and opened her eyes as the Master tried pathetically to stop him,

"Stop this right now! Stop it!" Still with and energy field around him, the Doctor broke free from the cage and was an old man,

"I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices." He returned to his normal self, "The one thing you can't do. Stop them thinking." Jaime, Jack and Martha laughed, the Master was shocked and the Doctor levitated using the telepathic field, "Tell me the human race is degenerate now when they can do this." Martha ran over and hugged her family and Jaime hugged Jack tightly, laughing in his ear. She turned to the Doctor as he levitated near to her brother, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The Martha aimed his laser at Martha and her family,

"Then I'll kill them!" The Doctor threw it across the room telekinetically, and the Master panicked, unarmed, "You can't do this! You can't do—It's not fair!" The Doctor floated to the Master who backed away down the stairs,

"And you know what happens now." The Master shook his head,

"No! No! No! NO! PLEASE NO!" The Doctor floated nearer,

"You wouldn't listen. Because you know what I'm going to say." The Master curled up into a foetal position, and the Doctor landed, wrapping his arms around him, "I forgive you." Jaime turned to Jack,

"The paradox machine!" He ordered some men to go with him and they left the room, just as the Master pulled out the vortex manipulator, and activated it, taking the Doctor with him. Jaime ran up onto the bridge, "Shit! We've got six billion spheres heading straight for us!" Martha and Jaime watched on the bridge as the spheres got closer and turned when the Doctor and the Master, arrived in a heap. Jaime turned back to the window and watched as the spheres were just about to reach the ship, before disappearing. The ship rocks as the paradox is destroyed and Martha was thrown back only to be caught by the Doctor who smiled,

"Everyone down! Time is reversing!" He fell to the floor and Jaime copied lying next to her two friends and looked over to her brother who was clinging to the rails. Time began to roll back and wind seemed to blow through the Valiant, before stopping. The Doctor stood and checked the controls, "The paradox is broken. We've reverted back, one year and one day. Two minutes past 8:00 in the morning." Jaime stood up and turned on the comms,

"This is UNIT Central. What's happened up there? We just saw the President assassinated!" She turned to everyone, "You see? Just after the President was killed, but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror. It never was." Martha frowned,

"What about the spheres?" The Doctor walked down the stairs,

"Trapped at the universe." Francine walked forward,

"But I remember it all." Jaime stepped forward,

"We're at the eye of the storm. The only ones who'll ever know." The Doctor noticed Clive,

"Oh, hello! You must be Mr Jones! We haven't actually met." Jaime saw the Master make a break for it but was stopped by Jack as he returned,

"Whoa, big fella! You don't want to miss the party." He turned to the guards, "Cuffs." He cuffed the Master's hands behind his back, "So, what do we do with this one?" Voices called from across the room,

"We killed him." That was Clive.

"We execute him." Tish. Jaime turned angrily to them,

"No! That is not the solution." Francine aimed a gun at him,

"Oh, I think so. 'Cause all those…things; they still happened because of him. I saw them." Jaime faced her angrily and got into her firing line, in front of her brother,

"I don't care! He's still my brother!" The Doctor reached a hand out to Francine,

"Francine, you're better than him." She dropped the gun and he took her in a hug before handing her over to Martha. The Master looked at Jaime and the Doctor,

"You still haven't answered the question. What happens to me?" The Doctor looked quickly at Jaime before facing him,

"You're my responsibility from now on. The only Time Lord left in existence. The only safe place for him is the TARDIS." The Master frowned,

"You mean you're just gonna…keep me?" The Doctor shrugged,

"Hmm. If that's what I have to do. It's time to change. Maybe I've been wandering for too long. Now I'll have someone to care for." A gunshot rang through the conference room and the Master staggered backwards, Jaime turned to see who fired. Lucy Saxon. She turned back to her brother and ran to him, vaguely registering the Doctor as she cradled him in her arms,

"No! Koschei, this isn't fair!" He looked up at her and the Doctor as they lowered him to the floor,

"Always the women." The Doctor shook his head,

"I didn't see her." The Master smiled,

"Dying in your arms, happy now?" Jaime held him, sniffling slightly,

"Koschei don't be stupid, it's just a bullet. Just regenerate." He shook his head,

"No." Jaime held his cheek in her hand,

"One little bullet, please, you're the only family I have left." He laughed slightly,

"Iota, you know me well enough, I refuse." Jaime broke down, allowing the tears to overtake her,

"Regenerate. Just regenerate. Please! Please! Just regenerate! Come on!" He shook his head again,

"And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with him?" The Doctor held his hand,

"You've got to. Come on. It can't end like this. You and me, all the things we've done. Axons? Remember the Axons? And the Daleks?" Jaime nodded,

"The pastures of red grass, when we grew up, remember? After your initiation, holding a six year old me and telling me you'll never abandon me? We're the only three left, there's no one else. Regenerate, Koschei! Please!" Her brother turned to the Doctor,

"How about that? I win. Will it stop?" He turned to Jaime, "The drumming. Will it stop?" She nodded, choking up,

"Yeah, brother, it will stop." With her final words, the light left his eyes and his head lolled back, leaving a devastated Doctor sitting, holding his still hand, and his hysterical sister, who just cradled his body to her and cried and screamed in despair and loss over the last of her family.

DwDwDwDw

Jaime held the Doctor's hand as he lit the Master's funeral pyre, red-eyed but no tears, before walking back into the TARDIS and into Jack's comforting embrace, as she held him she let no tears loose, but had made up her mind, grabbing her bag and placing it in the console room, where the other three were. The Doctor opened a little draw with a ding and pulled out a metallic tube and handed it to her,

"Your own sonic screwdriver." He smiled at her, and she took it from him with a hug. The TARDIS landed back in Cardiff with a jolt and the four time-travellers stood at the rails by the Pierhead Building, overlooking the bay.

Jaime looked at all the people walking pass, carrying on with their normal lives, "Time was, every single one of these people knew your name. Now they've all forgotten." He nodded,

"Good." Jack sighed in content,

"Back to work." The Doctor looked seriously at him,

"I really don't mind though, come with me." Jack shook his head,

"I had plenty of time to think that past year, the Year That Never Was. And I kept thinking about that team of mine. Like you said, Doctor, responsibility." The Doctor shrugged,

"Defending the Earth. Can't argue with that." He mad to shake Jack's hand but exposed the manipulator instead, "I can't have you walking around with a time-travelling teleport." He used the sonic screwdriver on it, "You could go anywhere—twice. The second time to apologise." Jack frowned,

"And what about me? Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?" He smiled,

"Nothing I can do. You're an impossible thing, Jack." He laughed,

"Been called that before. " He turned back and saluted, "Sir. Ma'ams." He went to leave but Jaime called,

"Jack." He turned and she faced the Doctor, holding up her bag, "I'm going with him." She faced Jack again, "Do ya want another immortal-ish person with ya in Torchwood." He grinned,

"Jaime, I would be honoured." She grinned and turned to the Doctor,

"I just need some time, I don't blame you but…I need to get away from all the Time-Lord reminders, but you have a phone," She winked at Martha, "Use it!" He nodded and hugged her tightly, she went to Martha and hugged her too, "He'll be alright." She whispered in her ear, "He won't be alone." The two girls smiled at each other and Jaime hopped over the rails, and ran over to Jack, linking arms. They began to walk when he turned back,

"But I keep wondering…what about aging? 'Cause I can't die but I keep getting older. The odd little grey hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?" The Doctor shrugged,

"I really don't know." Jack chuckled,

"Okay, vanity. Sorry. Yeah, can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid back on the Boeshane Pennisula. Tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. They Face of Boe they called me." Jaime's mouth fell open, "Hmm, I'll see you, c'mon Jaime…" They began to walk when she suddenly burst out laughing, "What?" Jaime stopped,

"Nothing, nothing. C'mon on then…It's…four-thirty, time for a later dinner before I meet your team, you could do with some decent food!" Jack laughed and led her towards the shops, Jaime smiled to herself, _**Captain Jack Harkness, you are in for a shock in a million years' time!**_

_**END OF EPISODE THIRTEEN**_

_**Fin.**_

**IT'S OVER! AHHHHH! Tearing up at the Master's death scene *sniff sniff* Yeah, yeah, yeah, Jaime's going to Torchwood! Already got Kiss Kiss Bang Bang organized in my head! To be honest, you don't even have to watch Torchwood to read the sequel, which I hope my readers will read *wink wink* Reviews welcome ;D**


End file.
